The End Has Come
by B-witched83uk
Summary: Cast: Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir.
1. The Begging Of The End

Title: The End Has Come.

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83ukaol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary:

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Dedication: All the friends I have made through fanfiction, my fellow authors and lovely reviewers. Big cuggles to you all x.

A/N: The children and Grandchildren of Aragorn and Arwen are blessed with long life, therefore they will not look as old as they are. Eldarion will still only look about 35 and his daughter will look about 20

Additional info: Aragorn and Arwen's children:-

Eldarion 72

Galadwen 69

Celebriel 66

Luthien 64

Silmai 49

Aragorn and Arwen's grandchildren (only the ones that feature in the story.):-

E: Estelai 45

G: Gwydion 39

E: Elwing 38

Important back ground information: Legolas married Galadwen, Aragorn's eldest daughter. Eldarion, Aragorn's only son, married Ithiliwen, Eomer's daughter. The other children are not in this story, as I thought it would get bogged down with too much detail. Any writing that appears in italic is a flashback. It is not necessary that you have read all of my previous fics, all 20 odd of them, so long as you understand the family's ties to one another.

This will be my final fic as I feel that I have taken my characters as far as they can go. All your favourite characters will be in this one, including two new ones. The prologue is necessary for the rest of the story, I know you don't know the first character we come to but please stick with it, you will grow to love him lol.

A huge thank you to Jenny aka The Last Evenstar for editing this and being my Tolkien know it all, I am forever in your debt Petal. And a huge thanks to all of you who have been reading my stories over the last 9 months, you don't know how happy you have all made me. x

The End Has Come

Prologue

Gwydion, the only son of Galadwen and Legolas, lay silent in his bed. His sleeping form shuddered violently, and his brow and bare chest wept with sweat. The smell of the sea filled his nostrils, both comforting and frightening him. His eyelids began to flutter softly and he let out a sharp groan.

It was inside his head as it had been many a time before. His dreams were no longer his dreams. They had been taken over. This dream was like many before it; it had started out pleasantly enough.

The beautiful lady entered through his open window, floating through the cool night air. She would stand before his bed, smiling at him and holding out her hand. "Awake, my Prince, and take my hand. The light has long since waned and the sea calls ever strongly." Her voice was a waterfall of silver.

Gwydion would sit up in his bed and hold out his hand for the woman, who seemed to sooth his entire being. Before he reached her hand, another would always join them - a man, although that was being kind. It was a man who had seen better days. His grey hair tangled with seaweed, his skin looked as though it had been emerged in water for thousands of years. His eyes were ocean blue, and they fixed on Gwydion with a gentleness he knew he could trust.

The man also extended his hand, barnacles on almost blue skin. "The sea calls ever strongly; your time has come to join us."

Gwydion would take both the lady's and the man's hands, and before he knew it, he was in a different time and place.

He didn't know how he knew where he was, as he had never actually seen it before, but he knew this place had to be the Grey Havens, the harbour, the gateway to the Undying Lands.

It was always twilight, the hour before the sun had firmly risen. He would look to the man and lady, on either side of him, and wait for them to tell him what to do.

"_I aearon can bell_," they would tell him in unison.

The sea calls ever strongly

He would walk closer to the edge of the sea, allowing the ice-cold water to splash over his bare feet. Deep inside of him, he knew he had to go in to the water, but he found himself frozen with a crippling fear. In waking life, he had no fear of water; in fact, he had no fear whatsoever. Turning his head to look once more at the man and woman, he desperately waited for reassurance.

"_I glaur a i ithildin dar an lle_." Their voices mixed together like music.

The golden light and the moonshine are waiting for you.

"I cannot go in; I am afraid," he would say, his voice resembling the small child he had not been in some time. "I am afraid of what lies beneath."

"_Ennas al nad na achas; achas man dar men na beleg_."

There is nothing to fear; fear is what stops us from being great.

He would turn back to look at the sea, and hear a faint whisper of words on the rolling waves. Something, whatever it was that they wanted him to retrieve, would whisper to him, would beckon him into the cool water.

The whispering that come from the sea would be beautiful, soothing yet eerie. He would then begin to give in to his body, which would tell him not to fight it, to emerge himself in the cool liquid. He would begin to wade into the sea, gasping as the icy water would lovingly caress his skin.

A great need would then go through him, a desperate desire to find what lay beneath the surface and hold it in his hands; never share it with the rest of the world. The need he would feel for something he has never even seen would frighten him further. He would shakes his body, trying to rid it of the passion and fear it would be feeling, and run out of the water, his steps made heavy by the waterlog.

When he would reach shore, he would stops, breathless, in front of the man and woman. The look they both give him would make his chest tighten and hurt. They both look disappointed and greatly pained.

They gently shake their heads at him, and fade before his very eyes.

That is when Gwydion would wake up, sweating, shaking, feeling the need to be sick. The cool air from his open window begins to dry his skin and he settles back down in bed, safe in the knowledge that it was only a dream.

Chapter one

The beginning of the end

The night had long since grown cold. The world had long since aged. Much that once had been was no more. The people of Middle-earth had started speaking of the Elves as though they came from legend and not history; angelic beings all but gone.

Rivendell had been all but abandoned, bar the solitary Elven lord that now remained. Elrohir felt the call of the sea each morning he woke, and in every breath he took. He was old. He felt as old as the very foundations of the earth.

His heart had been broken when he had lost his mother, all those years ago. His father had long since traveled to Valinor to join her. He missed them, he ached for them.

His brother, his twin, the other half of his soul, had spent the past few decades in Gondor, with their sister and her family. Elladan no longer depended on him as once he did. So why was Elrohir still here, in this place of ghosted memories, where none found peace, alone and so cold?

The Elves had all but gone, yet he remained. Inside his heart he knew why. He had known it was coming since his father had left. A choice, a decision, lay before him; a decision he dreaded with pure desperation.

He knew that to leave now for Valinor would force his brother to make a choice, a choice that was made by another so long ago. Elrond and his brother Elros had been told to choose between immortality and power. If Elrohir left for Valinor, then his brother would either have to leave with him or stay and except a mortal fate, for history would repeat itself and they would have to make the choice as did Elrond and Elros.

Aragorn looked down at the Evenstar pendant gracing his neck. He let his rough fingers glide slowly over the cool silver, his eyes drifting shut. Arwen's scent filled their chambers; it always did. It was the first thing he smelled in the morning and the last thing at night, flooding his senses, giving him a sense of ease.

His now greying hair fell about his face, framing the soft lines and crinkled eyes. Aragorn was the embodiment of masculine beauty. Although he had aged, he had aged well. He was still able to make the serving girls' hearts flutter as he bid them good morning.

His fingers closed around the pendant, the symbol of the love he shared with his beautiful wife. His life had begun the day they met; his heart had beat for the very first time. At first he had thought it a mere dream, because how could something that lovely truly exist? He remembered the night she had given him the Evenstar, the night before he left with the Fellowship. He remembered how she smelt, how she looked, and how she felt when she had placed her lips against his own.

__

"You cannot give me this." Aragorn's voice was a rasped whisper, desire and pain flowing from his mouth.

Arwen simply smiled with warmth and love, and closed his fingers around the pendant. "It is mine to give to whom I will." She looked deep in to his grey eyes and knew that if he did not come back from this quest, what need would she have for her immortality? She would already be dead. Every time he left her, something inside of her died. Something just stopped. He already had her heart, she had given it to him on the fair hill of Cerin Amroth. "Like my heart."

Her lips were warm as she leaned in gently, giving him all of her and taking as much in return.

"Are you ready for the feast, _meleth_?" Arwen's soft voice filled his head, waking him from his thoughts and making him smile.

He turned to look at his wife, a vision, an apparition, who, for some reason, chose to grace him with her presence. He could do nothing but nod as he took in every inch of her. Her figure had not changed greatly; she was still slim and soft. Her hair still as black as shadow, her eyes as bright as stars. Arwen's full red lips turned up in to a smile.

They had spent over a hundred years together and he still looked at her each night as though he was utterly ravenous, as though he needed to touch her, taste her. Arwen held out her hand for him to come to her, which he wasted no time in doing.

"You still take my breath away." His whisper against her pointed ear made her shudder softly, and pull his body close to hers. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, as his hands smoothed through her soft hair.

They simply stood there, holding on to one another, for what seemed like hours. They both knew that the end was coming. It would not be long now before they were parted in this world, only to be reunited again after death. For what was death? Just another path, one that we all must take. The love between Aragorn and Arwen was stronger then the very foundations of the earth, a trivial thing such as death would never change that.

TBC

Next chapter: The feast.


	2. The Dreaded Feast

Title: The End Has Come.

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83ukaol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Gondor's royal family have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien.

Dedication: If the angle's wings are broken, can she ever learn to fly again?

A/N: Estelai is the oldest daughter of Eldarion and Ithiliwen, second in line for the throne after her father. Answers to reviews are at the bottom of the page.

Chapter two

The dreaded feast

Estelai wrapped her shawl tighter about her shoulders, shivering gently from the evening breeze. Her silken gold locks hung loosely, with no ornament or braid, whipping in the wind. Her twilight blue eyes, so like her mother's, were reflecting the ripened moon.

Beside her, she heard her cousin's sigh, a whisper into the wind. Turning to face him, she smiled at the unreadable look upon his face.

"The summer has turned, a chill is in the air." Gwydion felt a great weight in his heart. He knew not why he felt saddened, just that he did. Perhaps it was the autumn they now found themselves in, the time of year when mother earth said good-bye to her dying children. "The summer has passed, only a slight warmth remains." He turned to face her and felt instantly lightened by her smile. Estelai looked so much like their grandmother. She had Arwen's every feature, except that her hair was golden.

Estelai took in his sullen features. "My heart is grieved to see you so sad, _pen-mell._

Will you not tell me your woes so I might attempt to sooth them?"

Gwydion sighed again, his sleek dark hair pulled back into a braid, resting just above the hallow of his back. His face was so like that of Legolas, his father, yet his hair was his mother's.

"Do not worry for me, _cugu tithin_. The night is cold, we should go back inside."

little dove

Gwydion moved to return to the hall, where yet another grand feast was being held, but his cousin's fair hand stopped him.

She gave him such a look of sadness that he would not share his fears with her, it made him hurt even more.

"It is a sad time. The last of the Elves are going. My kin in Mirkwood have left. I feel as though the farewells are not over, I feel as though everyone will leave me." Estelai was the only person he would let see him this way, afraid and vulnerable. He was usually composed, a sturdy warrior with an ice-cold persona.

She did not look at him as any less of a man, or Elf, for voicing his fears. She simply smiled at him and held his hand in hers. "Gwydion, I can not take your fears with my words, but I can promise you something. I promise you that I will never leave you." She leant forward and kissed Gwydion's forehead gently, causing him to smile.

He returned her smile and held out his arm for her to take. "As much as I prefer to stand out here with you, and talk the night away, I am afraid we have already been missed."

Estelai took his arm and nodded, not looking forward at all to the noise inside. "Very well, let us face this peril together."

Gwydion laughed and led her back to the hall. "Do you think they would be suss if we were to both come down with a headache?" They were both well known for their shared hatred of parties and socialising.

"It would work for me, but not for you, seeing as you are such a appalling liar."

"Then how would _I _get out of it?" He nodded to the guard at the door as they entered the decked-out hall.

"I am afraid there is no way out for you, _pen-mell_. You have never known a day of sickness in your life; it would be too much of a coincidence for you to fall ill now." Both royals rolled their eyes as they took in the view of dancing couples and roaring laughter.

"Is this how you would spend your evening? Concocting reasons not to spend time with your kin? It is a family day, and you will both stay and have a good time…even if I have to force you." Galadwen mockingly scowled at her son and niece.

They both treated her to their most charming smiles, before moving to the end of the room, behind the food tables.

"And what about you? Are you enjoying yourself, _meleth nin_?" Legolas wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her tightly against his chest.

Galadwen smiled, breathing in his woodland scent, and stroked her hands over the tops of his. "I am fine. A little tired, perhaps. I was thinking about our son, how handsome he is." She turned in her husband's arms and kissed him quickly on the lips. "How like his father he is."

She giggled as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her in to the kitchen quarters, out of sight. "Why, Legolas, how very forceful you have become. If it were not for your pointed ears, I would swear you were a man."

He silenced her little jibe with a deep kiss, crushing her slender body against his own.

The stars in the sky seemed dimmer to Ithiliwen as of late. She wondered if it was the stars, or just her eyes, that no longer seemed to shine as bright. She smiled sadly out of the window, her long, greying gold hair blowing in the evening breeze.

"You will catch a cold, love." Eldarion came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They had both decided to miss the feast, wishing to be alone in the quiet world of their chambers.

To Eldarion, Ithiliwen was still beautiful. She didn't look her age, except for the slight grey mixed in with the blond. Her skin was as soft as ever, and her smiles still made all his worries evaporate.

"I wanted to breath the fresh air. It tastes different at this time of year." She leaned back in to her husband's embrace. Eldarion, having been blessed with long life, still looked no more then forty years of age. His wife looked a youthful sixty instead of the seventy that she was.

"Eldarion, there are things we need to discus, things we cannot put off any longer." She felt his body tense behind her. Quite frankly, this if-we-don't-talk-about-it-then-it-isn't-really-happening attitude of his was starting to make her a little angry.

"Why do we not go to bed and talk in the morning?" He began to move from the window, taking her hand with him.

Ithiliwen turned round and made him face her. "I am an old woman." Her voice sounded tired, as though she were tired of pretending.

"You are no older then I." Eldarion's voice was filled with denial, causing her to frown and cross her arms over her chest.

"Damn it, Eldarion, do you think that if you close your eyes and stick your fingers in your ears it will make it any less true?" Her voice was shaking, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and refuse to ever let her go.

"Estelai and Elwing are full grown now; they are on their way to finding their own paths. I do not worry about them; what will become of them when I am gone. I trust that we did right by them in every situation." She stepped forward until there was no more distance between them. Resting her hands on his hips, she smiled at him gently. "I worry about you. You are utterly helpless without me. You can't ever find your own boots, and you completely forget to eat supper most evenings."

Eldarion smiled a little. He knew what was expected of him. Whenever their conversations grew serious, a jibing banter always broke out between the two. "I can find my own boots perfectly well, woman, it is you with your tidying everything away. How is a man supposed to find things when they are not where he left them?"

Ithiliwen walked over to the bed, pulling down the covers, revealing a crisp white sheet underneath. "I would not need to tidy so often if you learnt that everything has a place, a home. You seem to think that everything you own lives in the middle of the floor."

"At least then I know where everything is."

"Yes, you find what you are looking for when you trip over it. A sound locating system, my love," she scoffed gently, and rolled her eyes.

Eldarion lay down in the bed, and held out his arms for Ithiliwen.

She lay down beside him and snuggled into his arms. "Besides, if I did not tidy your mess the serving girls would have to, and I would not wish your mess on anyone."

"You forget that the serving girls are too afraid to come up here anymore since you decided to match-make them with anyone you could think of." He chuckled gently at the innocent look she was trying to pull off.

"Is there something wrong with wishing to see people happy and in love?"

Eldarion smiled at his wife and placed a kiss upon her nose. "No, my love, there is nothing wrong with that at all."

The evening had dragged on for Estelai. She was seated beside her younger sister, Elwing, at the head table, listening to the stories of two young captains. The eldest one, with dark blond hair and handsome features, was sharing a tale of war with the Princesses, clearly attempting to impress them both.

Estelai, ever the lady, smiled and feigned deep interest.

"This scar on my lip is from the claw of a Warg, full grown at that." The captain leaned in closer for Estelai to examine his war wound; or, as she thought of it, a tiny scratch.

"My dear captain, how brave you are to fight for your King and country. You hold my family's gratitude." She smiled sweetly and pushed her golden hair over her shoulder.

The young captain continued to talk, this time addressing Elwing. Estelai was no longer listening to her companions. She had spotted Gwydion on the dance floor, dancing with some young maiden. Estelai smiled affectionately as she watched the dancing couple move with grace. He was an Elf's son for sure. She found herself studying his face, which the dark hair escaped from his braid had fallen in to. He had sapphire-blue eyes, snow-white skin and a full red mouth, clearly inherited from their grandmother.

She compared her cousin to the captain in front of her. Whereas the captain was handsome in a rugged and masculine way, Gwydion was…well, there was no word for what he was, other then beautiful. Gwydion was truly beautiful. That was not to say he was not also masculine. Gwydion was a trained warrior, he had learnt the bow from Legolas and the sword form Aragorn. When she embraced him, she often felt the finally toned muscles move under his skin.

Her smile deepened as Gwydion twirled the young lady, making both their hair fan out.

"My lady?" Estelai turned sharply to look at the captain, watching her with slight worry. "My lady, are you well?"

Estelai blushed slightly, cursing herself for being rude and not listening to their guests. "I think it is perhaps a head ache." She decided it was better to lie than say, 'Your conversation bored me, so I took to watching the dancing couples.'

"Can I fetch you something? A glass of water, perhaps?" She decided that the captain was a good man, a kind man, and it made her smile.

"No, thank you, but I do think I will excuse myself and return to my chambers." She stood up, and so did the two men, bowing slightly to her.

TBC

****

Calime Canos: I'm afraid it really is my last fic, I'm sure I'll find another way to write, but I feel that my LOTR days has run its curse. If you mean Gwydion's name then no it isn't Elvish. Gwydion was actually the name of a man in Celtic mythology, I just thought it sounded fitting for the name of Galadwen's son.

The Converted: I have already finished my part of When Two Worlds Collide, and I'm not sure what's happening with mine and Jenny's, we kind of just forgot about it. Forever is a long time, and I never say never, but I really don't think I will write again. Thank you so much for the praise, it means a lot to me. x

The Last Evenstar: Thanks for all your help Petal, and for the constructive criticism in you editor's notes. I took in everything you said and made some changes. Have a great birthday. x

Viviana: I'm sorry, this will be a nice long one though so I'm not leaving you all without a parting gift.

EbonyBeach: Wow tears already huh, and no one even died yet…I mean not that they do…I'll shut up, don't want to give too much away.

Sareh: Wow, good guess. You were kind of right about the dream in guessing one of them right. You're the only one who guessed who he was, your not supposed to figure it out until near the end, I guess I'll give up now lol.

ILuvCarbyFuzz: I didn't exactly stick to a time line cos I had to make it all fit, so Aragorn is like 208, but cos of his Nú menorean blood he would look about 70ish I'm guessing. Thank you for your review and the 10 others I got from you this week, I'm glad you like my fics, I hope this one wont disappoint.

Thank you **Starlight63**, **Cerridwen-Evereven**, **ThePrincess04** and **Lariren-Shadow **for your reviews, I'm glad you liked the first chapter.


	3. Want What You Can't Have

Title: The End Has Come.

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83ukaol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Gondor's royal family have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien.

Dedication:

Chapter 3

Wanting what you can't have

"And just where do you think you are sneaking off to?"

Estelai turned with a smile on her face. She was making her way up the stone stairs to her rooms, when she heard Gwydion's voice.

"I have a headache," she said, trying to look pained. She couldn't keep up the act for long, though, as she saw her cousin's face break into a laugh.

"Do not lie to me, _cugu tithin_. I see through your charade." He took a step up, coming face to face with her. Though Estelai was slightly older, it was Gwydion who was taller. "What would our grandmother say if she knew you were sneaking off like this?"

"Gwydion, a Princess does not sneak, she glides." She winked, causing him to laugh.

Tucking her hand into his arm, he began walking up the stairs. "Well then, I shall glide with you. I shall walk you to your rooms, thus delaying my inevitable venture back in to the hall of horrors."

This time it was Estelai's turn to laugh. They walked up the stairs, coming to stop in front of her chamber door.

"Thank you, my escort." Estelai feigned formality, trying not to laugh at the expression of fear on her cousin's face.

"Well, I will leave you now in the safety of your room. It is time for me to face my doom." The look on his face was clearly over exaggerated for her benefit, but Estelai felt for him non the less. As much as she hated walking around a room filled with strangers, being forced to make small talk and dance with all who asked, she seemed more made for it then he.

"You could always come in with me. If they come looking for you, I could say I haven't seen you." She opened the door and walked in, expecting him to follow her. She stopped and turned to look at him when he did not move. "Gwydion?" She studied his face once more. "What is wrong?"

He looked as though she had asked him to jump from a cliff. He looked down at his shoes and shock his head. "Nothing is wrong, I just do not think I should come in. That is all."

Estelai frowned at him, not understanding what he meant. "Why on earth not? You have been in my room hundreds of times."

He reluctantly looked up, blue eyes meeting blue. "Yes, but never at night time. Not on my own, anyway."

Estelai knew that to laugh at his sudden modesty would perhaps not be a good idea, but she couldn't help it. He looked away, embarrassed, trying not to meet her gaze.

"Why, this is a first, I do not believe I have ever seen an Elf blush," she gently teased, moving closer to the door again. "Gwydion." She turned his face to look at her, wondering why all of a sudden he was acting so strangely. "You are my cousin, it is perfectly proper for you to be allowed inside. I do not see why you-"

"We are not children any longer, Estelai. I just do not think it right for me to come in this night. Besides, seeing as you are playing truant, one of us needs to be downstairs to help out. I will see you in the morning." His usual cool was frayed. Estelai had never before seen him flustered or embarrassed. He was usually so guarded and strong.

She simply nodded and smiled, not wanting to cause him any further distress. She was sure that he would share with her soon or later whatever it was that was bothering him. "I will see you at breakfast, then." She stepped forward to place a quick kiss on his nose, like she had done a thousand times before, and was slightly hurt and shocked when he turned his head to receive her kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, _cugu tithin_." He turned and made his way back down the corridor.

Estelai stepped in to her room and let herself melt on to the chez lounge. She sighed aloud, wondering why her cousin and dearest friend, was suddenly so cold with her. It hurt more then she liked - it really hurt. She closed her eyes and went over the night in her head. As gatherings went, she supposed this one wasn't so bad.

Legolas held onto his lovely wife tightly, his hands firm against the small of her back. They had been dancing for most of the night, simply enjoying the closeness of the act. Around them, numerous couples moved gracefully, their bodies blending with the music.

"Have I told you yet what a vision you look tonight?" Legolas' cool voice whispered in her ear, causing a delicious shudder to wrack her body.

"Twice, but please feel free to tell me again." Galadwen nuzzled her soft cheek against his, closing her eyes in utter contentment.

"You are stunning, _meleth nin_." He held on to her tightly, breathing in the floral scent of her hair.

The music suddenly changed tempo, and Galadwen found herself being dipped slightly by her husband. She giggled and allowed herself to be led around the dance floor.

The music suddenly seemed to be growing louder, the laughter from the dancing couples seemed to be splitting her head. She took in several deep breaths, trying to steady her racing heart, but they only came in shuddering gasps.

"Galadwen, what is wrong?" Legolas slowed his movements and came to look in to his wife's eyes.

The soft lighting from moments ago seemed to be blinding now, burning into her skull.

"Galadwen?"

She felt her eyes roll in to the back of her head as her ghostly white form slumped in to her husband's waiting arms.

"Galadwen?" He shook her gently, trying to rouse her. Her eyes instantly opened, only to be met with the harsh glare of the room, and the gawking eyes of their guests.

"I am fine," was all she managed to get out. "The dancing simply took it out of me. Perhaps I should go and lie down."

Both Aragorn and Arwen were by her side in seconds, helping her out of the room.

Gwydion rounded the corner from his cousin's room and leaned against the solid stone wall. He brought his hands up to his hair, trying to straighten his braid. He noted that they were shaking slightly, an all-but-unheard-of thing for an Elf.

He shook his head, hoping to shake out the feeling of sickness inside his stomach. He hadn't meant to get so flustered, he hadn't meant to lose his composure the way he had. What must Estelai think of him now? She probably thought him the biggest fool, for that is how he felt at this moment. For who but a fool would fall in love with his own cousin?

He could not allow himself to become undone again, like he did tonight. He could not risk Estelai and their family finding out his shameful secret. For certainly they would never look at him the same way again. Estelai, with her gentile heart and honest soul, would be kind to him about it, but inside she would be sickened by the very idea of it.

He took a deep breath, untied his braid, leaving it to fall freely, and walked back down the stairs to the party that awaited him.

"Has she fainted before?" Aragorn looked over at Legolas as Arwen cooled her daughter's brow with a wet cloth. Galadwen was now lying safely on her bed, insisting that she was perfectly well.

"No, she has not, I think perhaps the exertions were too much for her." Legolas came to sit beside his wife. "Is there anything I can do for you, my love?"

Galadwen smiled weakly and shock her head. "I would simply like to rest now." Her eyes fluttered closed.

Aragorn looked at his wife, who had the same sense of fear in her eyes. "I will send for the healer." He turned to leave the room, only to be stopped by his daughter's gentle voice.

"No, _Ada_, it will pass. In truth, I perhaps drunk more wine than I am used to. It is no more then that, honestly."

Legolas looked at his wife in worry. Why would she say that? He had been with her all night, she had drunk no more then two glasses.

"Well, if you are sure, _sell mell _then we shall leave you to get your rest."

Dear daughter

Once Aragorn and Arwen had left the room, Legolas began to stroke Galadwen's hair and sing an old Elvish song. Tomorrow morning he would ask her why she had lied to her parents, but for now he simply wanted her to get some sleep.

TBC

****

Queen Arwen: Gwydion is sexy, you can't see him but I have a pretty good visual in my head. x

****

Viviana: Aww, thank you for that. I have continued don't worry.

****

The Converted: I love Fievel, I prefer the sequel 'Fievel goes west'. And NO my decision to stop writing LOTR fanfiction has absolutely nothing to do with Jason. I decided on this months ago, I just feel like there is no more story to tell for my characters. Honestly Cassie I thought you knew me better the that. x

****

DreaminofLorien: Your welcome, I'm glad you like it.

****

ILuvCarbyFuzz: What other the reviews would I bother getting out of bed for? Thanks for what you said, I'm glad you like my writing, I really enjoy doing it.

****

Angel of the Night Watchers: That is such a sweet thing to say, thank you. I will miss the world of fanfiction too. Actually I think I'm going to feel a bit lost once this story is over.

Thank you **ThePrincess04**, **Starlight63**, **Lariren-Shadow**, **Cerridwen-Evereven** and **Calime Canos **for your reviews, they made my day. x


	4. The Falling Rain

Title: The End Has Come.

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83ukaol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Gondor's royal family have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien.

Dedication: The Converted and The Last Evenstar. For creating my website and editing this fic…also…welcome to the dark side that is slash. Mind the horney Elves and Hobbits on your way in.

A/N: According to The Last Evenstar (Jenny) my very own Tolkien know it all, the Elves considered it a sin for cousins to marry, as was the case with Maeglin and Idril

"The Eldar wedded not with kin so near, nor ever before had any desired to do so...For it seemed to her a thing strange and crooked in him, as indeed the Eldar ever since have deemed it."

Chapter four

The falling rain.

The sun rose high the next morning, warming the air slightly. Arwen had noticed the special bond between Estelai and Gwydion, they all had, but Arwen had noticed much more. She had noticed how Gwydion shied away from female attention, instead preferring to spend all of his free time with his cousin. She had noticed how his eyes followed her around the room, never once leaving her face.

Whatever happened, it would not be easy on them, and her heart went out to the pair. She wished she could say something to them to ease the pain they would know, wished she could change their feelings, but she knew that she could not. Arwen would soon leave this world, so she had to have faith that it would all work out for the best; after all, she would not be around to see for herself.

"Do you know that when you think hard on something, your brow tightens and you chew your bottom lip?"

Arwen smiled and turned around to face Elladan. She hadn't even heard him approaching her in her sewing room, where she now sat. "Did you know that if I ever saw you think hard on something I would no doubt die of shock?" The smile left her face when she saw her brother's eyes. The mention of her death, though in jest, had clearly discomforted him.

Deciding to finally breach the subject that neither had been brave enough to bring up until now, she stood and walked over to him. "Dear Elladan, for two decades of men have you dwelt in Minas Tirith, not once returning to Imladris. If you fear you will not be here when my end comes, then why do we not say goodbye now? Face the truth that soon I will leave this world?" Arwen's voice was soft and caring as she brushed her fingertips over his cheek. "If you linger here, away from Elrohir, because you feel it is your duty to, then I would rather you leave now."

"Why must everyone assume that I miss Elrohir? Why must everyone assume I cannot survive without him?"

Elladan's sudden outburst caused Arwen to remove her hand and take a step back. "I do not think that way." She gently shook her head, looking into his deeply saddened eyes. "Elrohir is the other half of your soul, the Valar made it so. You have shared everything since sharing the womb. It is only these past years you have distanced yourself from him."

Elladan looked away from her knowing eyes and turned around. "I shall see you at dinner." With that he walked out of the room, his guilt and sadness engulfing him.

The party had been a success, even though no one knew the its purpose. Every so often, the royal family of Gondor was told a party was being held, and they simply showed up and acted their usual charming selves. They had long since stopped bothering to ask what the party was in honour of.

Estelai had been disappointed to see that Gwydion was not at breakfast. She was concerned about his behaviour the previous night. She wondered if perhaps it didn't have something to do with the young lady he was dancing with at the party. Perhaps there was more to them then a simple innocent dance.

After finding out from his mother, Galadwen, where he was, she had decided to go to him and force him to talk. It didn't take long to find Gwydion; he was about as predictable as the changing seasons, after all. He was in their grandmother's private garden, a place they often came to find peace.

When she saw him, sitting upon a large smooth stone, she stopped and wondered if she should leave again. His face was in his hands, his shoulders slumped. To Estelai, he seemed to wear a heavy burden; a great weight seemed to hang from him. He was dressed in a simple dark tunic, with a black shirt underneath and black leggings, his hair simply pulled back with a tie. His trademark look, dark and solitary.

Seeing him this way, she thought of her grandfather, and wondered if this might not be how he looked back in his ranger days. She then thought of Gwydion and herself, the way they both looked together, like day and night, in perfect harmony.

"Gwydion?" She approached slowly, not wanting to startle him. He lifted his face from his hands and smiled at her, or at least attempted to. She walked closer to him and sat beside him. He scooted over, making room for her, until he was almost falling off.

"I missed you at breakfast. I thought we had arranged to met there." Her voice was soft, even softer then usual.

"I am sorry, _cugu tithin_, I sought solitude. The party left me with a need to be apart from the rest of the world."

The rest of the world didn't usually include her. It was usually the two of them against the world.

"It is a fine day." She inwardly rolled her eyes at speaking to her dearest friend about the weather of all things. She abruptly stood, her pale gold dress rustling as she moved. "Let us take a walk, as we had planed to do." She held out her hand for him to take, but he didn't, he simply stood beside her and started walking.

They had been walking for a good hour, discussing the party and their guests behaviour, when Estelai suddenly stopped. Gwydion followed her gaze to the ground, in front of a very high willow tree. A black bird lay motionless, having obviously fallen.

Gwydion's keen Elven eyes instantly scanned the top of the tree and he saw a bird's nest, almost empty.

"Can you see? Is it empty?" She made to climb up the first branch, loosing her footing and falling instantly. The first branch was only 3 feet or so off the ground and had she fallen to the ground, she would not have hurt herself. Gwydion's Elven reflexes grabbed her around the waist before she fell, holding her tightly against his chest.

Estelai laughed at her own clumsiness, but the laughter soon died when she noticed that her cousin had not released her. She looked in to his eyes and saw something in them she had never seen before. She felt the heat of his chest through their clothing, the fast beating heart beneath. She felt the warmth of his breath against her cheek and she trembled slightly, instantly embarrassed that he would have felt it.

Pushing herself out of his arms, she forced another of her dazzling smiles on to her face. "I am so clumsy, one day I shall really do myself an injury." She didn't dare look at Gwydion, instead forcing her gaze back up to the birds nest. "Well, can you see if it is empty?"

Gwydion tore his eyes from Estelai's slightly shaking from, telling himself it was just the fright the fall that had made her tremble thus.

"I can not see from down here, I shall have to climb up to the very top." He placed a more steady foot on to the first branch and heaved himself up on to the second.

Estelai watched, impressed at how graceful and fast he moved. "Be careful, Gwydion, it is quite high."

Gwydion reached the very top and peered in at the sleeping bird. "There is another, though not a chick. I think perhaps she has not laid yet. The one down there must be her mate." His yelling down to his cousin must have startled the bird, for she flew out of the nest, diving at him. He instantly ducked the small black form, but it caused him to lose his balance.

"Gwydion, be careful!"

He fell all the way to the bottom, hitting numerous branches on the way down.

He opened his eyes, relieved to see that he was still alive.

"Oh, Gwydion, stay still, I shall fetch help!" She was stopped dead in her tracks by the feel of his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Nay, Estelai, there is no need, I am quite unharmed." He stood up and straightened himself out. He looked at his cousin, who was staring back at him.

"How can you be unharmed? Gwydion, that fall should have killed you." She began inspecting him, looking at the tear on the knee of his leggings. The skin underneath wasn't even scratched.

"You are the luckiest man I know." She shook her head, thinking of all the times he had escaped harms way. "Any other person would be dead by know. You know you really mustn't be so reckless, Gwydion."

He laughed and looked her right in the eye. "Whose love of animals got me up there in the first place?"

Estelai simply sighed, she had had a terrible fright when he had fallen.

When he saw the worry etched on his cousin's face, he stopped laughing and stroked a hand over her cheek. "Come on, _cugu tithin_, you know I am made of stronger stuff then that."

She smiled weakly, leaning in to the comforting touch of his hand. "Don't I know it. You were never ill, even as a child. You used to be able to fall down and get back up again smiling, without a single scratch on you."

Gwydion laughed. "You make me sound as though I am indestructible."

"Sometimes I wonder if you are not. You have always been so strong, not just in battle." She thought back to all the times he had been a rock for her, a constant companion. The previous night had really hurt her, thinking he was perhaps cross with her, or worse, bored of her. "Gwydion, why did you behave so unfeeling towards me last night?"

Gwydion grimaced at the pain he had caused her. He stepped closer to her, and held her hand in his own. "I am sorry, _cugu tithin_, I was not feeling myself last night. Please forgive me?" That was a lie, it was the most like his real self he had felt in years.

She smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course I forgive you. There is nothing you could do that I would not forgive." Her voice dropped to a more intimate tone, and their eyes locked once more. That new look was back in his eyes, the unreadable look that caused him pain. She reached out her hand to stroke over his jaw, in an attempt to comfort him, and felt his jaw clench. "Gwydion?"

A burst of thunder tore through the sky, causing them both to jump back. They looked up at the sky, only to be met with heavy droplets of rain.

"Oh, curse it. We are an hour's walk from the citadel. We shall be drenched." Estelai found herself having to raise her voice over the loud thrumming of the rain.

Gwydion nodded and started to run. "Then we had best not waste any time. Come on." He beckoned for her to run with him.

Lifting up her skirt and laughing, Estelai ran through the rain, the Elven part of her loving the feel of it caressing her cool skin.

TBC

****

Angel of the Night Watchers: I don't see anything wrong with it either, especially as Gwydion is such an absolute darling, but rules and rules according to the Elven way.

****

Terreis: Thank you, I shall miss getting such nice reviews. Estelai means 'little hope' it was a tribute to Aragorn who was named Estel by Elrond (You probably knew that already) Well Jane Austin certainly didn't have a problem with the whole cousin thing did she.

****

Starlight63: I think Estelai would be flattered too, but Gwydion has been carrying around this guilt for a very long time and he has probably convinced himself that she would hate him…poor little lamb.

****

Aebbook: Thanks, I'm glad you have enjoyed reading them.

****

Viviana: Thank you so much, that is such a lovely thing to say.

****

The Converted: Dreams to dream…la la la. I'm not the kind of woman to let a man stand in her way, unless it was Viggo Mortensen and he was naked…and wet…and sweaty…and…I'll stop. Hot fudge? Just realised that people who aren't in our little group must wonder what the hell we go on about.

****

DreaminofLorien: Legolas has a reason to be worried. Galadwen is certainly a high maintenance wife.

****

ME132: Happy dance, glad you like it.

Thank you **ThePrincess04**, **Cerridwen-Evereven** and **EbonyBeach **for your reviews, they are much appreciated.


	5. Remembrance

Title: The End Has Come.

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83ukaol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Gondor's royal family have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien.

Beta: The Last Evenstar. A great friend and a great editor.

Archive: fanfiction.net. Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

Dedication: The fictional band, Unnecessary Evils, because I have had a nasty head cold and have been laid up, so UE kept me nicely entertained.

A/N: There will be at least 20 chapters for this fic. I have already written the entire thing, there are just a few facts that need tweaking and scenes that need re-working, but I hope you will all stick with it as it will be my last A/A fic.

Chapter five

Remembrance

"I'm sorry, can you just repeat that, because I think I must have blacked out there for a while." Eldarion couldn't believe what his wife was saying. It was the way she had said it, so matter of fact.

"I said that once I die, I want you to find another wife." Ithiliwen looked at him as though he were stupid, as though there were nothing wrong whatsoever with her statement.

"Right," Eldarion said as he sat down in front of her and continued to stare at her in complete confusion. "So the woman I love, the woman I have loved my entire life, passes from this world, and I am expected to love another."

"I simply do not want for you to be lonely, do you not think that I will find some handsome young man waiting for me in the after life?" Her usual humour in every situation wasn't getting through to her husband, who simply looked at her as though she had struck him across the face.

"I _will _be lonely. No other can ever replace you. I will sit and wait until the day I die, the day that you and I can be together once more." His voice had grown deeper, and his face was deadly serious.

"Oh, Eldarion, do not be so dramatic. The tragic, tortured hero doesn't suit you." She rolled her eyes and settled her needlework back down on the table. "Do you really plan to live the rest of your life alone? In bed each night, with no one to relieve your frustration?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I have ways of relieving my own frustration! It worked perfectly well before you came along, I'm sure it is still good." He reached over to take her hand, becoming serious once more. "Ithiliwen, do not ask me to take another, for my heart would break even more so to know that I had betrayed you. With or without your blessing, I would loath myself."

Ithiliwen smiled at him gently, squeezing his hands.

"It will happen, though, my love. I am an old woman now, I cannot cheat death for much longer."

Eldarion looked down at the floor. He couldn't think, he refused to think, about ever spending a single day without his wife, without his love. "I know." His voice was a soft whisper, his eyes never leaving the floor. "I knew it the day I married you - that one day we would have to say goodbye. It just always seemed like a life time away."

"And it was…then. We have shared a lifetime, a wonderful one at that. I have known such happiness with you, Eldarion. I have been loved." She then chuckled gently, looking at his mop of dark hair.

"Ithiliwen, your ability to find something funny, even at a time like this, is a little unsettling." He met her eyes again and shock his head. "What has humoured you now?"

"Memories, sweet memories. The night you climbed up on to my balcony, declaring your love for me, terrified that my father would catch you."

Eldarion, too, laughed a little. "I had a right to be terrified, your father was a big man. He would have killed me with his bare hands."

She laughed, running her hand through his silky dark hair. "Yet you braved him, in order to see me." She spoke with such fondness that his heart twisted.

"It was worth it," he whispered gently.

"It was?" she asked, smiling lovingly.

"Yes, you were wearing no more then a flimsy nightgown. I think it was the first time I had ever seen female legs."

Ithiliwen cuffed his head playfully. "Eldarion, we were having a nice moment and you had to lower the tone. How in Elbereth's name do you ever hope to survive without a bed mate?"

Elladan had been in Minas Tirith for the last few decades. He had come shortly after the last of the Elves left Rivendell. In his heart he knew he was hiding, taking the coward's way out, too fearful to face the truth.

The life he had long known would soon come to an end, and he had to chose to either end with it or remain here, alone. He would be left with no family, no soul. He no longer looked in to the mirror, for fear of what he saw.

He saw Elrohir, his twin, staring back at him with anger and blame.

After all their years as half of each other's soul, a heavy wedge had been placed between them, a wedge that he long thought they could overcome. But as time went on, feelings and thought festered, until now an entire world had been placed between them. Elrohir dwelt alone in Imladris, surrounded by books and peace. No distractions, no Elladan.

__

"I do not understand you, Elladan, and I wonder if I ever truly did." Elrohir's voice spat with venom as he watched his brother pack his things.

"I simply think it better to spend some time apart." His voice was a mere whisper as he turned to face his brother, noting the hurt his the grey eyes.

"But I do not understand why! Have I done something? Has someone else done something?" Elrohir couldn't bear the thought of his brother leaving him, especially when no other remained in this place.

Elladan stepped forward, clasped his brother's face in his hands, and kissed him gently on the forehead.

A single tear fell from his eyes as he rode without stopping to Minas Tirith. It was the night before he left, when he lay awake on the wilting grass of Rivendell, that he finally accepted it. Elrohir blamed him for their mother's passing; he had blamed him for a long time, for not being able to save her. For many years the twins had pushed it out of their minds, regaining their loving relationship, but something always came back to remind them.

Elladan closed his eyes and let the feel of the cold wind refresh his skin. Not once had Elrohir admitted how he felt, but Elladan saw it in his eyes each and every time he looked at him. That was why he felt the need to leave, he couldn't be alone with just Elrohir and his own guilt. The night they had returned from the Grey Havens, having seen Celebrían to her ship, Elladan had found Elrohir in his study, sobbing uncontrollably.

__

Elrohir looked at his reflection in the glass window, seeing himself staring back with disgust. The rain ran down the pane, tickling Elrohir's reflection.

"How could you?" he asked the face staring back at him. "How could you just stand there and watch as she left?" Tears were streaming form his eyes, his voice was filled with hatred. "You could have done more. You could have saved her. Why weren't you strong enough to save her?"

"Elrohir?"

He turned round to see his twin brother, looking very small and in need of reassurance. Elrohir couldn't give him any; he wasn't sure of anything any more. Elrohir looked at his brother and wished he could be more like him, wished he could face all that life threw at him with grace and love.

All Elladan saw in Elrohir's eyes was hate, a bitterness that seemed to drive him crazy. He had never seen his brother this way, so angry, so afraid. He was looking right at him, right into the soul that they shared. Elladan had never felt colder.

Elrohir turned then, and looked out of the window, his entire form shaking with anger. "How are you supposed to be strong at a time like this? How can you simply stand there and watch your mother leave and do nothing to stop her? How can just let her go?"

Elladan felt hot tears prick the back of his eyelids. He felt sick, like he had been punched hard in his stomach. He ran out of the room at full speed, refusing to face Elrohir, refusing to let him see the tears that his words had created.

After that night, no more was spoken of it. The twins started to talk to each other, mindless chatter with no real meaning, and gradually began to confide in each other once again, comforting each other as they had always done.

It wasn't until one night, years after their father had left for Valinor to join their mother, that the guilt and pain resurfaced.

Galadwen had sneaked out of their chambers, silent as a summer breeze. She held her hand over her mouth as she walked into the bathroom, trying to take deep breaths, which came in shuddering gasps. She pressed the piece of white cloth to her mouth and coughed violently, doubling over, wincing.

When the attack had finished, she pulled the cloth away from her mouth and felt tears escape her eyes at what she saw: four blood-red spots, bled into the pure white materiel. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, only to bring it away smeared. Walking over to the bowl of water, she pushed on her aching chest forcefully, hoping to alleviate some of the pain.

She dipped her head and brought some of the cool water to her lips, using her hand to scoop it up. The water felt wonderful in her mouth but burned her throat as she swallowed. She emerged both of her hands in to the water, to try and wash off the blood.

"Galadwen, why didn't you tell me it had gotten this bad?" Legolas' voice shook as he watched his wife in obvious pain. He crossed the room and took her in his arms at once. "Oh, my poor darling, how long have you been coughing up blood?" He had tears falling from his eyes, in complete agony at seeing the woman he loved in such pain.

"It happened last week and then again tonight." Her voice was calm, as though coughing up blood was an every day occurrence. "I did not tell you because I did not want you to worry."

"You have to go to see the healer."

She instantly began shaking her head. She didn't know exactly what was wrong with her, but she knew she could not let her family know. She could not let them worry about her, hadn't she caused them enough worry in the past?

"Galadwen, you must! You must for our son, you must for me. He can help you, he can tell you what is wrong, he can give you something to make it stop."

Galadwen's head simply shook softly, holding her husband's gaze. "I know what is wrong with me, my Greenleaf. You know what is wrong. There is nothing the healer can do for me. Legolas, I am dying."

TBC

****

Angel of the Night Watchers: Thank you for the idea, but I have already written the entire fic. And for them not to really be cousins would mean that Ithiliwen would have had to heat on Eldarion, and I just simply could not do that to the poor little lamb.

****

Viviana: I promise you that Aragorn and Arwen have more scenes coming up, I just needed to establish each of the story lines.

****

Cerridwen-Evereven: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

****

DreaminofLorien: I will continue don't worry, I never leave a fic half done.

****

Starlight63: Patience. Estelai will find out how he feels about her in the coming chapters, but it isn't necessarily because he tell her.

****

EbonyBeach: Thanks, I'm glad you think its sweet. This fic has given me nightmares I became so involved in writing it, but I am done now and I can just sit back and post a new chapter when ever I feel like it.

****

ILuvCarbyFuzz: I don't know what a Carby is, let alone know what its fuzz looks like, but if you think it is lovable then I will take your word. Hmm, happy ending, now that would depend on how you look at it. There are 5 separate story lines and couples and not all of them have happy endings, but I like the ending as I have written it, I hope you will too.

****

Terreis: If you have read _No Turning Back_ you will also notice that I changed Estelai's name, in that fic she was a baby and I called her Isilai. As the author and creator of Estelai I figured I could just change her name as I please, I think it works better don't you? Thanks, I'm glad you like my kids names, an Elvish dictionary comes in handy when thinking them up.

****

The Converted: Oi misses, Gwydion isn't ugly, he is macho and pretty at the same time. I don't think its illegal to marry your first cousin over here in England, its just not something most people want to do. Thanks for being such a star and helping me this week, I'd be lost with out you.

****

Elraralia Meneloth: Did you think that the last chapter was the last ever? No no no we have a good 20 chapters to go so you'd best get comfortable. Thank you for the nice things you said about my writing, that really made my day. Ithiliwen has to die because she is old and Eldarion, who has been blessed with long life, isn't. There is no need to beg for a sequel cos I haven't finished this one yet. I hope you will keep reading and I hope you like it.

****

ThePrincess04: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter.


	6. The Accidental Declaration

Title: The End Has Come.

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83ukaol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Warning: One bitch of a cliff-hanger.

Summary: Gondor's royal family have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien.

Dedication: My Daddy, Jeff, for no other reason then that I love him.

Beta: The Last Evenstar. A great friend and a great editor.

Archive: fanfiction.net. Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: The flashback with Aragorn and Galadwen is something my Mum and I used to do with my Dad.

Chapter six

The accidental declaration

Arwen sat beside the water fountain in the main courtyard, her face a picture of tranquillity. She let the soft water run over her hand, cooling and soothing as it went. Her thoughts went to her eldest daughter, Galadwen. Arwen knew in her heart that something was not right. She had an instinct about these things. She could sense a coming threat, a threat she had felt before. Galadwen was ill, and whether she lived or not was beyond Arwen's control. It was Galadwen's choice and hers alone.

Arwen had not told Galadwen, or Aragorn for that matter, that she knew of her illness. She knew that she would probably not be around to see how it all ended, to see Galadwen chose to live or die. All Arwen could do was love her daughter, and pray to the Valar that she was strong enough to make the right choice. It was Legolas whom she felt for the most. Gwydion would be heartbroken to lose his mother, as Arwen herself had been, but he was young and filled with love and life. Legolas would have nothing to hold him to together, no one to guide his steps.

Every time she looked at Legolas and Galadwen, her heart lifted, for she saw a love that burned brightly and refused to ever be quenched. It was a love she saw daily, mirrored in the eyes of her husband. How close she had come to losing him, many times. Arwen knew that it was her love for him that saved him every time, it was the bond that went beyond the confines of this world that made them both strong enough to take on anything that was thrown at them.

Arwen knew how to fight against the evils of this world, the ones who would try and part them, she knew how to defend their love and keep it safe, but when that threat came from the inside, it was a different story.

She could see a cruel fate awaiting Legolas. A fate that only Galadwen could altar, if she were strong enough to believe in love, to hold on to her faith and never let go.

Aragorn watched Galadwen, sitting quietly at the dinner table. For as far back as they could all remember, the entire family always ate their main meals together in the hall. This was the time of day when they would swap stories from their day, reveal thoughts that had been bothering them, a chance to be with those dear to them. Usually Galadwen's bright smile lit up the room, she would engage mostly with her mother, excitedly talking of coming celebrations.

Today however, Galadwen sat solemnly, her youthful eyes half closed. He thought back to when she was a child, how she would always come running to greet her _Ada_, beaming from ear to ear. She had been his first daughter, his little Princess. Not that he ever favoured one over the other, just that he and Galadwen had always shared a special bond.

__

"Naneth, wrap me up." Galadwen giggled and wriggled inside the large bath towel. The little girl couldn't keep still and Arwen laughed at the excited bundle in her arms. "And do not tell Ada."

Arwen wrapped her daughter up tightly and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, before covering her head.

Aragorn looked up from his documents, in his study where he worked away, to find his wife smiling beautifully. In her arms she held a squirming bundle, which he instantly recognised as his daughter. She was clearly trying to suppress her giggles, as Arwen walked closer to her husband.

"Meleth, this package just arrived for you," Arwen winked and placed the bundle in to his outstretched arms.

"Is that so, at this late hour. Well it must be something important indeed."

Again Galadwen giggled and Aragorn felt her shake.

"I think perhaps you should open it." Arwen smiled with love as she watched her husband play along, eyeing the package suspiciously.

Slowly, Aragorn peeled off the part of the large towel that was covering her head and took in an overly dramatic intake of breath. Galadwen went in to a fit of laughter as her father looked down at her with pretend shock.

"Surprise Ada, I bet you didn't know it was me. I am your package." Her little voice squealed with delight.

"Galadwen what in all of Middle-earth are you doing in there?" He bent down and placed a kiss on top of her freshly washed hair. "Well this is certainly the nicest package I have ever received." He winked at her, causing her to giggle again. Scooping her up in to an embrace her leant his forehead against hers, enjoying the feeling of her damp hair against his skin.

"Do I get to keep you?" he whispered softly, holding her tightly.

"Forever," the little girl whispered back, clinging to his neck and smiling like an angel.

Estelai frowned as the boredom set in. Actually, she was beyond bored now. She had been bored two days ago, when she had been confined to bed. The rain from the other day had caused her a chill, which inevitably led to a full blown cold. She silently cursed Gwydion, who had delighted in informing her that he had never felt better. Her face instantly lightened when she heard the quiet knock at the door. Every day since she had been bedridden, at exactly midday, Gwydion had come to sit with her, telling her stories and cheering her up.

"Gwydion, come in." She pushed herself up in her bed, reaching for a handkerchief to dab at her slightly dripping nose with.

"You look terrible." He came to sit beside her bed.

She treated him to a half smile, half scowl. "How typically dear of you, Gwydion."

He flashed her a dangerously charming grin. "If you continue to scowl at me, I will leave you alone in your dark little room, feeling utterly miserable for yourself."

Estelai instantly smiled at him, a perfect mixture of cheek and affection.

"That is much better." He bent down and rummaged through the small bag he had sneaked in with him. He placed a sandwich on her lap and raised his eyebrows. "How tired are you of watery broth?"

Her eyes lit up as she smelt the freshly baked bread, still warm from the oven. "Gwydion, I knew you wouldn't let me down." She bit in to the sandwich and shamelessly moaned aloud at the first real food she had eaten in days.

Gwydion closed his eyes and looked away from her. The moan, however innocent, had caused him to shake slightly. He thought about how long he had desired to make her moan, albeit under different circumstances then these.

"Gwydion?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?"

"I said, would you care for a bite?" She held the sandwich out to him. He smiled weakly and simply shock his head.

Once she had all but devoured the sandwich, she snuggled back down in to her covers. "Will you read to me?" She stiffened a yawn, allowing her eyes to flutter close.

"Of course, why else do you think I come here? I am simply dying to know how the reign of Tar-Minastir ended," he teased. He had been taught all about the Kings of Númenor long ago.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes, he was fighting alongside Gil-Galad." He flipped open the book and began to read.

It wasn't long before Estelai began to sigh softly, as sleep closed in. "Why are you always so good to me?" She murmured, yawning loudly.

Gwydion just smiled at her and continued to read. Soon, he heard her breathing slow to a steady pace. Placing the book on the floor, he leaned over his cousin's sleeping form and smiled sadly. He finally spoke the words he never could, not while she was awake, anyway. "I am good to you for selfish reasons, _cugu tithin_. I am good to you because I am in love with you."

The sleeping Princess suddenly stopped breathing altogether. Gwydion quickly sat back in alarm, realising that his cousin must not be quite as asleep as he thought. When her eyes opened, he saw only shock there. He waited for them to fill with horror and disgust, but they did not.

"Why did you say that?" She pushed herself up a little, desperate to know why her cousin would say such a thing.

"I thought you were asleep," was the only reply he could manage.

"Gwydion." She was getting angry now, at his dodging the question. "Why did you say that?"

"You know you cannot pretend to be asleep, that is cheating." He was unbelievably angry at himself. How could he have been so stupid? It was all ruined now. Estelai would hate him, his family would hate him.

He had never been so happy to see a servant before in his life. The young red-headed woman entered the room and looked from one royal to the other. "I heard raised voices. My lady, you should not be getting excited in you current state."

Estelai ignored the woman and continued to stare at Gwydion.

"You are, of course, right. I will leave her to her rest." He walked towards the door.

"Gwydion, don't you dare leave this room." Her voice was firm, but not unkind.

"I wish you a fast recovery." With that, he walked from the room, wincing and mentally kicking himself.

TBC

****

ME132: Hello buttercup. Kay what you wrote was so sweet, thank you, I'm glad your proud of me. I feel like I know these characters so well, especially the ones I have created. I feel like A/A's children are my own in a way, it will be really sad to say goodbye to them.

****

Starlight63: Don't worry, I'm not going to have her do a Galadwen. Estelai will not be kidnapped, I promise.

****

Viviana: I could write about Eowyn and Aragorn, but like I said, I am done with the characters I have already used. Perhaps I might use the twins, but that would only be in my new found slash hobby.

****

Terreis: Thank you, I do so love writing for Eldarion/Ithiliwen, they remind me of my grandparents, always bickering lovingly. It must be sad to watch your loved one grow old, I hope I managed to illustrate how they would be feeling. Glad you like the fic.

****

Lariren-Shadow: Reading and not reviewing is bad, but I will forgive you. I'm glad you like the story, don't worry the end will come, in just a few months. Keep reading.

****

DreaminofLorien: Well I can't really tell you why Ro blames him as it would give the ending away, but I can say that things aren't exactly as Dan sees them. I don't actually know what's wrong with Galadwen, but it is along the lines of Consumption, according to TheLastEvenstar.

****

EbonyBeach: Thanks Hana, glad you liked it. It has been really emotional to write, I even made myself cry at the end, but sadly all good things must come to an end.

****

The Converted: No, move to England instead, we can go look for Karl. I'm not very good at keeping my writing secrets am I? I have already told half of you what happens at the end of this story already. I couldn't help it, I was too excited. I will post my slash fic soon, I can't remember if I sent it to you already, oh well, I think you'll like it cos how could anyone not like the idea of Rumil and Figwit going at it?

Thank you **Cerridwen-Evereven **and **ThePrincess04** for your reviews. I'm glad you have stuck with my writing for so long. x


	7. The Show Down

Title: The End Has Come.

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Gondor's royal family have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien.

Dedication: The other half of my soul.

Beta: The Last Evenstar. A great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: My first slash fic should be up soon, it involves Rumil and Melpomaen (Figwit) also I have written the first two chapters of my RealPersonSlash fic, both should be up soon.

Chapter seven

The show down

Elladan and Elrohir had spent the better part of their lives hunting and killing Orcs, the vile beasts that had tormented their mother. It was always Elladan who was the more enthusiastic of the two, it was always him that seemed to delight more in the killing of an Orc. To Elladan, it felt as though he was redeeming himself in his brother's eyes. The more Orcs he slew, the more he believed himself to be winning back Elrohir's love.

It wasn't until the recent years that it dawned on Elladan. He wasn't really trying to win back Elrohir's love, he was trying to win back something inside himself, something that had left when his mother did. His own guilt had festered and become septic, tormenting him day and night.

Over the years, he had tried to replace those feelings, chasing after young maidens, drinking wine and generally having a good time. To all who knew him, Elladan seemed to be the life and soul of any party. He was always jesting and telling stories.

At night he would stand outside his brother's study, listening to Elrohir's breathing and constant muttering to himself. He would stand there, trying to steel himself to go in, to breach the subject of their mother, to ask Elrohir why he blamed him for her passing. He never did, he just let it pass and walked away.

Over the years, he became a haunted Elf.

However good they were at pretending there was nothing wrong, their pain was never buried deeper then skin, always ready to jump to the surface.

It was at one of Elrond's winter ball that Elladan had met her. Wendele was her name, and she was beautiful. He had felt something for her that perhaps he had not felt for another before, yet Elladan, being Elladan, played it down. He was never one to show his true emotions. As fate would have it, Elrohir had fallen for the same maiden. Elladan loved his brother dearer then any other. He would give him his last breath if needed, he would give him anything.

__

"Wendele leaves today." Instantly Elladan noted how wide Elrohir's eyes got upon hearing her name. "But I am sure you already knew that."

Elrohir nodded slowly, trying to look anywhere but at Elladan. "She is a charming young lady. I'm sure you will see her again." He clenched his hand and unclenched it, without even realising he was doing so.

"No, I do not think I shall see her again." He paused and smiled sadly at his twin. "But you could, if you wanted to."

Elrohir stood up, picking up his book, and moved to the window. "Perhaps our paths will cross again. Who knows?" He gazed out at the tumbling waterfalls that surrounded the Last Homely House.

Elladan came to stand beside him. He gently placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Brother, this is my way of giving you permission to pursue Wendele. Not that you need it, but I know your loyalty runs deep, and that you would not follow your heart without my blessing."

Elrohir looked at him, shocked. His eyes went sad and he looked down at the floor. "She wants you." Their eyes met again, and both felt an uneasy wave flood them. "No, brother, I thank you for your blessing, but it is in vain. It was not meant to be."

Elladan had decided then and there that nothing would ever come between he and his brother. No force in all of Middle-earth would ever separate them. He knew that they were each strong, but they were stronger together, unstoppable. Together they could fight anything and anyone who tried to come between them.

Elladan was not prepared for that someone to be his own brother, the other half of his soul.

__

Elladan's eyes flew to the bed. A large bag filled with clothes and food was sitting upon it, various items scattered about, waiting to be packed away.

"Where are you going?" He frowned. His brother had never gone anywhere without him. "Elrohir, where are you going?"

Elrohir placed the final items in to his bag and pulled the ties shut. "I am going to Lothlórien. I will be there a while."

Elladan shook his head in disbelief. "Well, thank you very much for the notice. I have a lot to do before we can go. I haven't packed. I will need to get some food, unless you have packed enough for the both of us." He walked towards the door, about to go in search of his belongings when Elrohir placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Not this time, Elladan. This time I must go alone." He saw the confusion and hurt on his brother's face.

"But you never go anywhere without me. We do everything together." His face broke in to a frown.

Elrohir took his brother in a strong hold and kissed the top of his head roughly. "And we will again. I just need some time alone, time to think. I will be back before you know it, and we can go back to the way things were, you tricking me into one of your scams."

Elladan laughed, but it was weak, like pain was drowning it.

They shared a look, an understanding. Elladan nodded and wished his brother a safe journey. For hours after Elrohir had left, Elladan simply sat on his bed, refusing to let the hurt manifest into tears. He knew the real reason why Elrohir had gone. Wendele was just the façade he was using to distance himself from Elladan. Elladan knew the truth. Elrohir simply could not bear to look at him any longer. Every time he did, he heard his mother's parting words.

A week confined to bed, to Estelai, was at the best of times like hell on earth. But lying awake night after night, nothing on her mind but the world-shattering declaration Gwydion had made, was even worse.

Her thoughts had even plagued her dreams, never leaving her with a moment's peace. If he had ever shown her even the slightest hint that he felt this way, then perhaps she could deal with it. But this was Gwydion, her cousin and dearest friend. He had never really shown much interest in the women that constantly hung on his every word. Estelai had just assumed he was waiting for the right woman. She had no idea he thought of her as the right woman.

What was she going to do? All she knew was the tight ache that had invaded her chest, and showed no sign of leaving any time soon. She hadn't eaten a thing. It was remarkable she had made a full recovery from her cold. She wondered if she could ever really think of Gwydion in that way. She thought about it until it made her shudder…or was it tremble?

A week without a moment's peace had left her knowing one thing: she simply had to have this out with Gwydion. She couldn't possibly spend another night of hazy dreams. And so it was that she found herself standing in the courtyard, simply staring at the back of her cousin's form. She had been standing there a good few minutes, waiting for courage to rear its head.

She swallowed hard, realising that courage wasn't coming anytime soon, and walked slowly towards him. "Gwydion?"

Gwydion turned with a start. He hadn't been told his cousin was already out of bed. He had thought he had more time before he was forced to face her. He looked at her flushed cheeks, her tousled golden hair, and wondered if she hadn't come here straight from being told she could leave her sick bed. But Valar, did she look beautiful.

He felt an instant rush of desire, which was closely followed by a rush of pure shame. He couldn't handle this, not now, not yet. He gently shook his head and turned from her, starting off at an alarming speed. He ran out of the courtyard and deeper into the gardens.

Estelai watched him for a moment, utter helplessness etched on her youthful face. Finally, she grit her teeth, hitched up her skirt, and started to run after him. She would be damned if she would let him get away, she would be damned if she were forced to spend another night worrying on something beyond her control.

Gwydion couldn't believe how well Estelai was keeping up with him. If it weren't for the current situation they found themselves in, he would have been proud and impressed at how strong she was. When he heard her voice, breathless behind him, he slowed slightly to hear what she was saying.

"Gwydion, don't you dare run from me." She panted, but refused to slow down. "I shall keep running after you; I shall run until I make myself ill again."

Gwydion winced and stopped to a halt. He did not wish to see her right now, but he would rather die then hurt her.

He didn't turn round to face her, he simply stood there waiting for her to tell him how disgusted she was by him.

"Gwydion." She too stopped, just behind him. When she realised he wasn't in any hurry to face her, she took a few steps forward. "If what you said to me in my rooms was a joke, then it was the cruellest one you could have played."

He could hear the hurt and strain in her voice. It made his heart throb with an undying pain. He slowly turned to look at her. He would rather her hate him for loving her then hate him for being cruel.

His eyes locked with hers and he gently shock his head. "I jest you not, _cugu tithin_."

She instantly saw the mixture of both fear, self hatred, and love in his blue eyes. Her breath hitched at the intensity in them. His next words made her stop breathing all together.

"I love you, Estelai." His voice was on the verge of braking.

She had never been told that before, not in the way that he meant it. Her body was rushed with a hundred different sensations. Her mind rushed with a hundred different thoughts, and her heart rushed with a hundred different emotions.

They simply stood looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity, both too afraid to speak. "How long?" was all she managed to finally say.

"I cannot remember a time when I did not love you. I have lived with the pain of loving you since before…Estelai there was no before. I wasn't alive until I loved you. The shame and the desire I have lived with all these years, the secret I have kept so well hidden until now, it has broken me, it has ruined me for any other. I know that I will never find happiness nor love, and I have accepted my fate. For my heart shall be eternally broken, yet it tortures me by continuing to beat."

Estelai looked at him in amazement. For someone who found it hard to speak before, he wasn't doing too bad now. He loved her, he truly loved her. Her heart ached for her cousin, she couldn't bare to see him in such pain. She stepped closer to him, cupping his face in her hand. "You are my dearest friend, and I hate myself for being the cause of your misery." A solitary tear fell from her eye, which was locked with his the whole time. "I cannot ease your pain, I feel so utterly helpless, for I know not what to do. I wish that…wishes are for children at play, as we once were. I cannot wish this away, can I?"

He simply shook his head softly, his own tear falling now.

"Please leave me alone for a day or so, I need to think or…I do not know what I need. I cannot lose you, you are my dearest friend, the only one who has never let me down. I do not wish to let you down by handling this badly, so you must leave me alone while I think on what to do. Please, Gwydion, I cannot…" Her voice broke as she let out a loud sob, followed by free falling tears. "…I cannot be near you, it feels too much." She placed a hand over her heart, which was aching from pity, fear and love for her cousin.

"It hurts to know that no matter what, we will never be the same. My life will never be the same. I feel as though my heart is braking. I wish you had never told me, I wish you had of kept your shame to yourself." She all but tore her hand away from his face, and took several steps back, as though he had burned her. "Please leave me alone." She set off at a run back to the castle, to the solitude of her room, where the tears could flow unashamedly.

Gwydion brought his hand up to his cheek, still warm from her touch. He closed his eyes tightly, as the last droplets of tears stung their way past his lashes.

TBC

****

Lariren-Shadow: I'm glad you liked it. It was kind of hard to portray all of those separate emotions at the same time for all the different characters.

****

Starlight63: Cos cliff-hangers make you want to read the next chapter. I didn't make you wait too long did I?

Viviana : Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you liked this chapter too.

Thank you **ThePrincess04**, **Cerridwen-Evereven**,** DreamingofLorien** and **DesolateAznVamp **for your reviews, they make my day.


	8. Parting Words

Title: The End Has Come.

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Gondor's royal family have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien.

Warning: Quite a sad chapter, but it also has some humour.

Dedication: The other half of my soul.

Beta: The Last Evenstar. A great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: Since announcing the end of the Aragorn/Arwen series, I have received so mush support from my readers. I want to thank you all for making me and my stories feel very loved. I didn't know so many people read them until now. It is nice to know that all the hard work and sleepless nights I put in to writing them is appreciated. x

A/N2: I haven't been receiving my reviews this week, so I had to get them off the review page, I hope I didn't miss anyone out at the bottom, if I did then blame 

Chapter Eight

Parting words

"Do you remember when we met again after long years apart?" Galadwen looked deep in to Legolas' eyes as they sat beside the water fountain in the main court yard.

"Of course, how could I forget? It was by the falls of Nimrodel." He lifted a hand to stroke her cold cheek. Night had long since fallen, and the courtyard was completely empty.

"You told me I was beautiful then." She smiled fondly at the memories of being reunited with the Elf she loved.

Legolas smiled coyly at her, holding her hand against his chest. "I did," he agreed. "You still are."

"I kissed you that very night, our first kiss." She leant forward slightly, gently brushing her lips over his. He responded by pulling her closer, trying to find some warmth in her lips. When the gentle kiss ended, there was an air of sadness in both their eyes. Legolas wondered how many more kisses they would get to share before Galadwen fell.

"You were always the braver of us." He left his hand in her hair, letting the silky strands sooth him.

"I am still brave, brave enough for us both. We cannot stop this, Legolas, we can only make the most of the time we have left together." Her words were soft, yet to Legolas they felt like knives being placed in his heart, very slowly.

"It doesn't have to be like that. We can go to Valinor, you can be safe there." He was angry at her for not thinking of him, for not living for him.

"You cannot ask me to leave my son." She shifted in her seat, so that they were no longer touching.

"You will leave him anyway."

"Yes," she whispered, looking down at the ground. "But not by choice."

His eyes shut briefly as he tried to resist the urge to shake her until she agreed to go. "I am begging you, let me take you to Valinor, let me save you. I cannot save you if you will not let me." He knew how desperate and helpless his voice must sound. If loving his wife made him weak then that's what he was, for he knew nothing other then the love and passion that he felt for her.

"I am dying, my love. You cannot save me, not this time." She didn't know how to make him understand that things happen for a reason, and there was no way of changing one's fate.

She glanced at him, and noticed the tears that had begun to fall, silent and empty, helpless and afraid. "Do not leave me, do not kill me."

"I cannot change my fate, _you _cannot not change my fate." She took his hand in her own, only to have it pushed away.

Legolas stood up before her, his pale face ashen and grim. "Why not?" His tone was harsh, harsher then she had ever heard it. "Fate is a cruel thing, an evil foe. I swear to you, Galadwen, I will find a way to change it. I will not lose you, I will not give you up without a fight."

"Mother!" Estelai warned gently, as she sat still in her parents' chambers. She had been sat there for over an hour, waiting patiently for her mother to broach the topic she knew she was sure to bring up.

Ithiliwen finally stopped talking about the weather and how nice the flowers had bloomed last summer and got to the sharp point. "Estelai, I worry about you. You are my first born…I almost died having you."

Estelai rolled her eyes. She knew full well that Ithiliwen had done nothing of the sort, it was just something she said when ever she wished to guilt her daughter in to doing something she didn't want to do. "Mother, I am a grown woman, and perfectly capable of finding a match for myself, if I so choose."

"If you so choose? You mean you are yet undecided as to whether or not you would like to spend your life alone?" Ithiliwen sounded as though her daughter had just cursed against the Valar.

"Mother, honestly! I am in no hurry to settle for the first man that comes along. I will not let you guilt me in to meeting with this captain." She could not deny the attraction she had felt for the captain, but something was holding her back from him. She knew not what, she just knew that she could never love him, no matter how handsome and brave he might be.

"You seemed interested enough in him at the feast."

Estelai looked at her mother, confused. "How would you know? You were not there."

"Elwing told me." She had sworn to her youngest daughter that she would not betray her trust and tell Estelai of the spying her mother had asked her to do.

"Did she, now? Well, there is one little sneak whom I shall banish once I am Queen."

Ithiliwen's face suddenly lost all mirth. She sighed and looked deep in to her daughter's moon-wide eyes. "Estelai, I just want to see you happy."

"What makes you think I am not happy?"

"What makes you think you are?"

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Why is it that you are the only person I cannot beat at this?"

"Why is it we always end up a stalemate?" Both women laughed and held hands.

Ithiliwen smiled lovingly at Estelai, squeezing her hands gently. "Because you are so like me that it terrifies your father. It frightens me, too, sometimes."

"Mother, when I fall in love, I will marry, but until then I am perfectly happy on my own. I have you and father and Elwing…and Gwydion. I am anything but lonely." She looked out of the window, wondering where Gwydion was and if she should go to him, talk to him until she felt lightened.

"What if I am not here when that time comes? Wouldn't you like for your poor mother to see you married and happy before she dies?"

Estelai rolled her eyes once more. "Mother, you can not guilt me into marriage, you taught me too well. I am immune to your wiles and ways."

"Very well, then I will leave you to seek out Gwydion." Estelai hoped that was a lucky guess. "I will, however, leave you with this." Ithiliwen stood up and leaned down to kiss the top of her daughter's head. "When love does find you, no matter the cost or consequence, take it with both hands and refuse to let go. For love, true love, only comes once a lifetime, and if you do not fight for it and refuse to let go then you will regret it forever. What would you rather? To regret something you have done, or to regret something you never had the courage to do?" Ithiliwen smiled warmly and walked to the door, opening it for Estelai. Estelai kissed her mother's cheek and smiled softly, knowing that moments like these were precious and rare now, for soon they would have no more like it.

Eldarion knew he was being watched, and he knew who was watching him. The skills he had learned from his father alerted him to the feeling of a hot gaze, burrowing in to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and smiled up at Ithiliwen as she lay beside him in their bed. The sun had only just risen and he wondered if she had gotten any sleep.

"Good morning, my love." He sighed contently, brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

Slowly a smile formed on her face, a soft smile that reminded him of when she was a girl. "I have been lying here, watching you as the sun awoke and lightened your face."

His smile suddenly held no cheer as he looked into the green caverns of her eyes. No light shone from behind them, only a dark sadness played there. "You should sleep, spend the day in bed. Catch up on your rest."

"I do not wish to waist any of my time left sleeping."

"Ithiliwen, please do not speak like this, can you not wait until I have had my breakfast before you start to cloud the day?"

"I cannot control the clouds, I can only see them coming and ready myself for the downpour." Her voice was a whisper, but it held no fear or bitterness, only softness and trust.

Eldarion sat up and began to get out of their bed when Ithiliwen held on to his arm, stopping him from moving. Her grip was still strong. Too strong, Eldarion decided.

"Do you not wish to know what it is I was thinking about while I watched you in the dark of night?"

Eldarion rested back down, holding her hand tightly in his. "Truthfully, no. I do not think I do wish to know what thoughts plagued your mind in the dead of night, whilst the rest of the world laid in slumber."

Ithiliwen seemed as though she hadn't heard him, or else she decided not to dwell on his words. "I laid here and thought of you, of our life together. I thought of our childhoods, how we would bicker and torment one another."

"Nothing has changed there, then." The smile was back on Eldarion's face as he stroked his thumb over her aged hand.

Ithiliwen did not smile with him, nor show any response. She merely continued to look at him with love and trust. "I remember how afraid you were, how the very thought of taking the throne terrified you. I remember after we had pledged ourselves to each other that I swore I would be beside you as your Queen. I swore that you would never be alone in your rule."

Eldarion swallowed hard, he wanted to get of the bed and pretend that they would never be separated, but he knew that whatever Ithiliwen was going to say, was important to her.

"I will not be here to guide you nor hold your hand. I will not give you council nor comfort. You will rule Gondor and you will rule it by yourself, but you will never be alone. I will be here-" She rested her hand over his heart gently. "I will be in here always. Though not in body but in spirit. I will watch you and I will know such pride, pride in you, my love."

Eldarion felt the hot sting of tears build up in the corner of his eyes. He had very rarely cried in his life, not alone nor in front of Ithiliwen, yet this morning, with his wife beside him telling him what he knew to be her farewell, he let them fall freely and without shame. He wanted her to see his tears, to know that they were for her alone.

"You are as much loved by your people as your father is. They will look to you and follow you and never question you. You are strong yet you are filled with love and honour, and I know that you will be great, I know that you will be kind. I will not see you take the throne, I will not be standing beside you when you address your people for the first time as their newly crowned King, but I know that everything you do, every path you take will be the right one. To be a good King is to be a merciful and true King, and that you already are my love. I know that once I leave this world-" She paused to wipe the tears from his eyes that were wracking his body silently, causing him to shake gently in her arms. "I know that once I leave this world, you will wish for nothing but to follow me, to find peace in the cold earth, but you must be strong like I know you can be, you must live and fight and be braver then any other has ever been."

"Often we have laid in bed at night talking of the world and how we wished it could be. You father has done a lot to ensure that we live in peaceful times, but when your time to rule is upon you, you must do all that we talked about, you must fight for every cause, every being who is unfairly treated or alone in this world. You will make Middle-earth a better place, and that is why you must stay behind, that is why you must be strong and brave, and fight for the world as we saw it, for the world we dreamed of in our bed at night. Live, my darling love, live for me and your people, and be the best that you can be."

TBC

****

EbonyBeach: I'm sorry for the lack of Aragorn and Arwen so far, but I promise you they will be in it more later on. I feel sorry for Elladan and Gwydion too, but that's men for you, they have to complicate everything.

****

Elraralia Meneloth: Thank you so much, that was a really sweet thing you said. I haven't given up writing completely, just my A/A series. I am currently writing slash, as I felt I needed a new challenge. I am very flattered that you would want to use my characters, I have spent the last 9 months developing them and I have become very fond of them. I'm sorry but I really would prefer you to use your own characters as I feel no one else could know them as well as I do. I know I'm probably being a little weird about my characters but I am very protective of them. If you would like help in writing new characters for your own fic, email me and let me know. I have a Sindarin dictionary which I always use when choosing names, it might come in handy, let me know.

****

ArwenEvenstarU: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like my stories. It is nice to know that all the hard work I put in to writing them paid off.

****

Queen Arwen: Step away from the Troy fics. I'm glad you are liking this fic hon.

The Converted: Unrequited/painful love is all I can write. I was the new warning on the site, very cool. I didn't change the spelling on Wendele, unless I did by accident. Oops. I think you need to move on with your life, get over Karl, that androgynous little imp aint coming back to you. Get a new muse, look in the paper, they may have one second hand.

****

Cerridwen-Evereven: I'm sorry that this chapter was sad too, although not too sad I hope. Glad you like this story.


	9. Still Feels Like The First Time

Title: The End Has Come.

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: R

Warning: This chapter is rated R for pretty minor memories of love making. It is not described in detail and is pretty tame.

Summary: Gondor's royal family have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien.

Beta: The Last Evenstar. A great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was posted later then I told some of you it would be. I went out to dinner with my entire family. I felt like I had walked on to the set of My Big Fat Greek Wedding. But to make up for it, there is a nice Aragorn/Arwen moment for you all.

A/N2: If I were to tell you I was writing a slash fic with Aragorn/Arwen/Frodo/Sam you would probably think 'aww poor Sadie, she obviously lost a bet.' Nope, I made a deal, I sold my soul for a picture and now I have to live with it.

Chapter nine

Still Feels Like The First Time

Aragorn turned over in his bed, coming to face his sleeping wife. He reached out a hand and let it glide freely over the soft skin of her face. "_im meleth lle, ind nín_."

A silent sigh escaping her slightly parted lips, made his heart twist in an almost painful way. She was an angel, a goddess, his Queen. And, oh, how he loved her, how he worshiped her and adored her.

She had glided in to their room this night, wearing a soft silk nightdress, the colour of roses. She had kissed him tenderly and lay beside him in their bed, the bed they had shared for many years. They had made love slowly, savouring each and every feeling, every sensation. Love poured from every part of them, gentleness and passion combined.

They both knew that it would not be long until their bodies were gone from this world, but they also both knew that their love would live on, for there was nothing stronger in all of Arda. Whispered endearments and fevered pleas had filled the air, charging it with pure heat.

To Aragorn, it still felt like their first night together. The only difference was that he loved her even more now. Arwen had been chaste the night of their wedding, when he took her softly and loved her with his body. They had met with a desperate hunger for one another.

Arwen's face became amused as she watched him. "Your hands are trembling," she told him softly, her voice betraying and showing all the need and nerves inside of her.

He walked a little closer to her and looked upon her with so much love that his heart felt fit to burst. "They hunger to touch you."

Aragorn felt shudders wrack his body at the mere memory, still fresh in his mind. He let his hand slide from her check, down to the base of her neck, desperate to feel the pulsing beat there, the telltale sign of life.

"On the fair hill of Cerin Amroth I gave you my heart and my soul." He watched her as she slowly exposed herself to him. "Now I give you my body.

"You are beautiful." There were no other words to describe the woman before Aragorn.

Arwen smiled as he pulled her into his arms, looking deeply into his eyes she replied, "So are you."

Aragorn's heart had all but stopped as Arwen laid down on the bed before him and asked him to come to her. They were both so desperate to complete their union.

She lifted her head so that her mouth was right by his ear and whispered, "Show me the stars."

His spine tingled at her words

"I love you, Arwen, with all that I am."

Together they had explored each other, worshiping and adoring. He had shown her the love he felt for her. Pure heaven had been seen that night; the stars, the moon and all that was blissful and divine.

That night he had laid awake, much like he did now, simply watching her, frightened that if he closed his eyes, she would disappear, and the passion and love they had experienced would have all been a dream.

Arwen sighed again, this time louder, and unconsciously moved into his arms. He smiled softly, a silver tear escaping his eye. How could he say goodbye to this being of pure love? How could he leave her in a world without twilight?

"I will love you, my darling, with my very last breath."

Legolas found himself sitting on the highest branch of an oak tree, a place he once felt soothed in. Nothing could sooth him now, nothing could take the pain. He remembered a dream he had had, about Galadwen's final moments. He could not lose her, he would die, he would wish for nothing other then to die beside her. He couldn't heal her, no one could, yet he couldn't stand by and watch her diminish. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to her yet, he wasn't ready for her to leave this world.

Many years ago, in the world of men, Legolas Thranduilion had given her his heart and soul, along with a promise of a mortal life. Galadwen had told him that she wished for nothing more then to live and die in Minas Tirith, surrounded by those whom she loved.

In Valinor she would be healed, in both body and mind. But that would mean leaving Gwydion, and Legolas knew that she would rather die as his mother then live apart from him.

The longer Legolas sat there, the clearer it became to him. He was selfish, and why shouldn't he be? He refused to sit there and watch the woman he loved fall into shadow, decaying before his very eyes. She would live, he would see to it. If it meant the ending of the world, she would live.

The wind blew softly through the library in Imladris, distributing the dried leaves across the floor and causing a gentle scratching sound to echo through the room. Elrohir placed his book down on his desk and walked through the door that lead to the top floor foyer. Rivendell was still beautiful to look upon, yet had lost its magic glow.

He stopped before a mural, painted on the wall. Eagles flew out of a mountain of fire, carrying two small figures.

Elrohir closed his eyes. It hurt to remember such times, it hurt to do anything nowadays. Every breath he took seemed to be laboured.

Aye, but did he miss Elladan, he even missed the juvenile tricks he would play, and drag Elrohir into as well. Living without Elladan had been like half-living, half-dead.

In his heart, Elrohir knew he would not last much longer. They must make their choice. Arwen had made hers long ago. In truth, she had made it the very day she met Aragorn. Now it was their turn. To stay and remain mortal until death took them, or leave for Valinor to be again with family and friends? Elrohir was desperate to see them again, to feel free and alive once more. Yet he knew that if Elladan decided to remain in Middle-earth, he would stay with him, for to die a mortal with his soul complete was better then to live an eternity, only half-alive.

He walked on to the large balcony, overlooking the once-splendour of Rivendell, now wilting softly in the winter of its life. He closed his eyes and focused on his twin, connecting their souls and minds once more.

'Elladan.' He projected his thought all the way to Gondor, to his brother. He hadn't attempted to far speak with Elladan in a long time. 'Elladan.'

Elladan walked between the silver trees, glinting in the dying sun. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply the scent of wet woodland. Was there anything better?

'Elladan.'

Elladan stopped dead in his tracks, closing his eyes at once. He knew that voice anywhere.

So time had finally run out. 'Brother?' Elladan focused on sending back his thoughts, speaking to Elrohir using telepathy.

'Yes, it is me.'

'I have been waiting for this. It is time, isn't it?'

'I am afraid that we have not much time left.'

'Tell me what I should do, and I will do it.'

'I cannot tell you that, _gwanunig_; you must decided what is best for you. We cannot make this choice separately, it is something we must face together.'

'Then I shall leave for Imladris as soon as spring breaks. Elrohir, I-'

'I have missed you too, _gwanunig_.'

TBC

ILuvCarbyFuz: I cant possibly give you a clue without giving the game away. Be patient, I promise you, you will find out a lot more about them in the next few chapters.

Cerridwen-Evereven: This chapter wasn't sad right? And it had Aragorn/Arwen fluff.

ThePrincess04: Thank you I'm glad you liked it. Yes it was sad, but I'm afraid Ithiliwen's end has come.

DreaminofLorien: Oh no, I didn't mean to make you cry. Maybe you should stop reading, cos it gets even sadder in later chapters. Actually no, keep reading, there is also some nice fluff.

The Converted: I love all the new stuff on the website. Your reviews aren't crap, they are the longest I get and the most entertaining. Are you trying to insinuate that I based Ithiliwen and Estelai on me? I'm more like Estelai but only a little. I guess there is a little me in all my characters.

Yrch Monger: Stay away from me you freak, I already have enough stalkers lol. Your bad Cassie, I actually believed it was real until Jenny foiled your evil plan. Grrrr.

Viviana: I hope I satisfied you Aragorn/Arwen craving. They will appear more in the next half of the story.

Angel of the Night Watchers: Well Bilbo went to Valinor and he isn't an Elf. Galadwen is like 1 quarter Elf and she is married to a pure Elf, and Prince, and her grandfather is Elrond and her great grandmother is Galadriel, the Queen of Elves. I talked it over with The Last Evenstar, the resident Tolkien encyclopaedia, and she agreed that they would let Galadwen go to Valinor.

EbonyBeach: I laughed when I read your review. A few people have said they like my Legolas better then the one in the movies. Ha, take that Peter Jackson! I think it is just cos I show a side of him that didn't come through in the movies, his husband/father side, which of course he wasn't during LOTR. I'm glad you like him, there will be some fluffiness between the two later on.

ME132: I'm sorry buttercup, nut she has to die, she is old. And Eldarion sleeping with an old woman is just creepy. I will give a good warning when the actually D chapter comes up ok, not that you haven't already read the first half of this fic. I miss you too.

Queen Arwen: I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm sorry. I hope you recovered Troy ok, I hope Cassie didn't do too much damage.


	10. The Final Fairwell

Title: The End Has Come.

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Hankies at the ready guys, this is going to be a sad one.

Summary: Gondor's royal family have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien.

Beta: The Last Evenstar. A great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

Dedication: In loving memory of Ithiliwen. I created Ithiliwen nine months ago, she was my first original character and I have put a lot in to her. When I first created her, I didn't know if I would ever even use her again, or if she and Eldarion were going to get together. I hope you have all liked her too.

Chapter ten

Final farewell

Shadows played through their chamber, casting sinister shapes upon the white stone walls. The evening was cold, and Eldarion and Ithiliwen buried themselves under the pile of covers and furs. Softly he stroked her hair, breathing in the sweet scent, burning it into memory. He held on to her tightly, kissing the back of her head, whispering soft words of love and adoration.

Once Ithiliwen felt Eldarion's breathing become more shallow and his body completely limp, she turned in his arms to face him. He was still so handsome, with night-sky hair and starlit eyes. She lifted her finger to trace the outline of his cheekbones, not yet willing to never again see his face. She leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his warm lips, causing him to moan softly in his sleep.

"Farewell Eldarion," she whispered softly. "When you wake, my spirit shall be gone, yet my heart shall remain, for it will be with you in all that you do." She gazed at the man she loved and smiled sadly, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She did not wish to leave, but she had no choice, her time had come. "I love you, my Prince." She repeated the words she had spoken to him on their wedding day and closed her eyes, waiting for eternal sleep to take her.

Gwydion tossed and turned in his sleep, the ocean's wave, the tempting voice, the gulls overhead.

"_I aearon can bell_,"

The sea calls ever strong

The Prince thrashed in his bed, his sheets wrapped around his body, constricting him.

"_I glaur a I ithildin dar an lle_."

The golden light and the moonshine are waiting for you.

He whimpered slightly, like a frightened child.

"_Ennas al nad na achas, achas man dar men na beleg_."

There is nothing to fear, fear is what stops us from being great.

Sitting up in his bed, clutching his heart, he felt his breathing come in quick and shallow bursts. Looking around his room, Gwydion began to soften physically. He was alone, as he was now used to being. The empty darkness comforted him, it was familiar and safe.

Eldarion was in a world between sleep and wake, the place where anything seems possible, where every dream and thought take incredible shape. He felt both safe and afraid, as he had felt every morning these last few years. A part of him wished for nothing other then to stay there, in the twilight of in-between. He wondered if this was what death felt like, an unwillingness to wake up, to face the world, to remain in the world where no one ever knew pain or heartache.

He could feel the coldness of his wife's body pressed against him, and he instantly knew. He remained as he was for some time, simply holding her close, refusing to open his eyes and look upon the body that once held his truest love. He just pulled her closer to him, refusing to look. Perhaps if he didn't look, then it would not be real, and he could just lay here forever and hold her close, and not let any take her away.

Once full consciousness had flooded him, he felt the stinging of tears, of salt and water beating against his closed eyelids. Slowly he opened them, allowing the tears to escape. He took in a shuddering breath and pulled his wife's body closer still, unable to let go. She was cold, dead for some time, but she still smelled of sunshine, trying to melt the snow.

After an hour of just lying there and sobbing into her golden hair, he let his grip on her ease a little, finally knowing that he had to do as she asked. He had to live and fight for the world that she long dreamed of.

He rolled her over in his arms and took in a deep gasp. He had expected her to look different, frightening even, but she looked the same. A little colder, a little older, but no deeper then sleep. Her eyes and mouth were closed and her fingers were rigid and white. Slowly he leaned over her, allowing his tears to fall on to her face, a shallow hope of rejuvenation. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers slowly. Her mouth felt like ice, her cheeks bared no flush.

A shudder from the cold went through him and he savoured it, knowing it would be the last physical feeling he ever felt from her.

"I love you, Ithiliwen." His voice was shaky, choking out the words in between sobs. "And I will build the world you dreamt of, I will dedicate my life to the service of Gondor and nothing else, until the blissful day of my own death, when I can follow you and feel your arms once more." He removed the ring of Barahir from her finger, the ring he had given her many years ago, and placed it on his own finger once more.

TBC

I'm sorry there is no reply to reviews this time. I suddenly have loads to do and figured you would all rather have an early post without reviews then a late post with replies to reviews. I promise not to make a habit with this. Kisses and cuddles to all of you who reviewed, you have no idea how much I love getting them x.


	11. Desperate Seduction

****

Title: The End Has Come.

****

Author: B-witched83uk )

****

Rating: R

****

Warning: This chapter is rated R for pretty minor references to sex. Please do not read if you feel you would be offended by it.

****

Summary: Gondor's royal family have their final adventure together.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien.

****

Dedication: Adam, because last night he was my hero.

****

Beta: The Last Evenstar. A great friend and a great editor.

****

Archive: , Any others please ask.

****

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

****

A/N: As I hit you with a pretty sad chapter last time, I figured I would be nice to you and post this one just two days later, and it's a nice long one. Plus, Estelai/Gwydion fans, you are gunna love this.

****

A/N2: In your reviews can you please tell me if you find anything wrong with the grammar, because it was edited and my editor is now telling me it doesn't look like the version she edited, but I'm pretty sure it is. For the life of us, neither of us can figure out what happened, so if this chapter has mucho mistakes please let me know.

I'm sorry for making people cry with the last chapter, I promise there is nothing to cry about for a while now.

Chapter eleven

Desperate seduction

The passing of Ithiliwen did not come as a shock to Estelai. She knew that her mother was old, nearing the end of her life, but it did not make the pain any less real, or any easier to deal with. She had died in her sleep, which left Estelai with the knowledge that her mother wasn't in any pain.

She sat alone at the very top of the tower, watching the day turn to night. Tears ran unashamedly down her checks. The stars were bright that night, the moon was hidden, and the sky was turning black, like her heart had now become. It had been almost a week since her mother's death, and she wondered if the tears would ever stop, if this was her life now, only tears and pain.

Estelai was unselfish. She had always been, even in childhood. Even at a time like this she, was thinking of others. Her mind had been plagued with worry for her father and younger sister, both of whom she had seen very little of. Eldarion had changed, as was to be expected, a period of grief that would, in time, heal. In her heart, Estelai knew this was somehow different. She knew that her father would never be the same, that he was eternally changed.

Now more then ever, she needed the friendship of Gwydion, she needed him to love her as he used to, before everything got so complicated. Her heart hurt from her mother's passing, but it was already broken; it broke the day she lost her best friend, and now that her mother had died, she knew it would never mend.

"Would you mind some company?"

She turned with a start as she heard her grandfather's voice behind her. She gently shook her head and returned to staring at the sky.

"It is a beautiful night." Aragorn sat beside her and placed an arm around her waist. She instantly tucked her head into his neck, needing to smell his familiar scent.

Together the two sat in utter silence for more then an hour. Estelai had finally stopped crying, from exhaustion more then anything.

"I know your pain, Estelai, I have felt your pain."

Estelai looked up at him, remembering him telling her all about his own mother. She suddenly felt guilty. At least she had one parent left, Aragorn had none.

"One day, Estelai, you will be High Queen of Gondor."

Her eyes met his, not really wanting to hear about the future and her destiny.

"Every hurt you endure through life will strengthen who you are. You will never forget the pain of your mother's passing, you will only learn from it." He placed a kiss upon her nose, making her smile weakly.

Cupping her face in his hands, he forced her to lock eyes with him. "I will never get to see that day, and for that I am deeply saddened. But I want you to know that a part of me will always be with you, as will your mother." He took his hands away from her face and reached up behind his neck. Unclasping the Evenstar pendant and ignoring the gasp of his granddaughter, Aragorn smiled warmly. He took her hand in his and placed the Evenstar in her own hand, curling her fingers around the cold silver. "Now a part of me will always be with you, and a part of your grandmother, too." He tried to stroke the look of shock from her face.

"You cannot give me this." Her voice sounded so like Arwen's that his memories took him back to a time and place so long ago.

"Let it guide you." He stood up, stooping to kiss the top of her head, and left her alone with the Evenstar.

Estelai didn't dare move all night, she simply looked down at the pendant in her hand, shinning brighter then the night stars above her.

The months that followed Ithiliwen's passing were hard on the entire family. Estelai had taken it particularly hard. She had spent almost all of her time away from Minas Tirith, she would wake early and ride her horse as far as she could, not returning until darkness had fallen. The empty ache that she felt inside burned her like fire, a constant feeling of numbness, followed by knives.

A tear fell silently down her cold cheek as she stood alone at the old oak door. She was wearing a silk gown, simple in design, pale blue trimmed with silver. She was no longer a girl, she was a woman. She knew that out of all her dresses, this one was the most hugging. She had purposely picked this dress above all others, and she had left her hair to hang freely in a golden wave.

She lifted her hand to her cheek, wiping away the solitary tear. She just wanted the pain to go, she wanted the empty dull ache to leave, to be replaced with something else. She didn't care what it was replaced with. She just wanted to be able to feel again, to temporarily erase the hurt.

She lifted her shaking hand to the door and knocked three times. She waited nervously, holding her breath, until the door creaked open.

"Estelai!" Gwydion's shocked voice flooded her burning ears. He opened the door wide and was about to take a step outside to talk to her, when her hand motioned for him to stop.

She took a deep breath and walked straight past him, into his room. Gwydion could do nothing but watch in shock as his cousin glided over to the fireplace, her sinfully tight dress crushing her breasts.

He reluctantly shut the door, deciding that if she had come to shout at him, to tell him how disgusted she was with him, then he would prefer it if the entire Kingdom did not hear. "Why have you come here?" he asked her after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"I came to see you." He noticed that her voice was cooler then usual; unfeeling, uncaring.

"If you have come to tell me that you hate me, you really needn't have bothered. I had figured that out for myself." His eyes were lowered, not wanting her to see the effects that her dress had upon him.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he ever think that she could hate him? She loved him dearer then any other. She realised that she could have handled his declaration of feelings a little better then she did, but his words had utterly thrown her. Then her mother had died, and she had stopped thinking, she had stopped caring. "Oh, Gwydion."

Her soft voice brought his eyes up to meet hers. The affection he saw shinning from them made his heart leap. He didn't know what was better, to have her hate him or pity him.

"I could never hate you, _meldir_. There is nothing you could do to make me hate you."

He walked a little closer to her, careful not to get too close. "Then why have you kept your distance from me these past months? I longed to go to you, to comfort you after your mother's passing." He noticed how she visibly stiffened at the mention of her mother.

"I could not cope with your feelings for me, not on top of my mother…I did not come here to bring up the past, Gwydion. I came because I missed my dearest friend. I missed you."

Gwydion sighed softly. "I have missed you also, Estelai, but how can we remain friends after you know what you now do?"

Estelai was silent for a moment. She thought back to this morning. She had spent yet another morning staring at the sky. She was sick of the routine she had fallen into, sick of the pain, the agony. She just wanted to feel again, even if those feelings were shame, desire, and self-loathing.

It was then, before then sun had fully woken, that she decided to come to him that night, to ask him to dull the scream that was her breaking heart.

Locking her eyes with his, she slowly brought her hand up her side, skimming her fingers over the clothed flesh. She watched as his eyes followed her hand, now resting at the base of her neck. Slowly, so slowly, she began to tickle the tips of her fingers over the sensitive hollow.

Her breath hitched as she saw the hunger already burning in his eyes. She felt a shudder run through her at being looked at like that. He looked like he had been shown his favourite meal and told he could not devour it.

Her other hand came to run gently over the delicate tip of her ear, causing her to breath faster, before slightly grazing over the top of her breasts.

Gwydion swallowed hard. What was she doing? Was she trying to torture him? He watched, mesmerised, as her fingertips danced over the top of her breasts, causing the soft, creamy flesh to flush deliciously.

The strain on his face was a direct result of the strain in his leggings.

Estelai saw the muscle in his jaw tighten. So he really did desire her, he wanted her. She had expected the revelation to utterly repulse her, yet it didn't. It made her smile. Well, if he wanted her so badly, then he could have her. So long as he quenched the pain inside of her heart, he could do whatever he wanted with her. She no longer cared.

Gwydion didn't know what to do, he simply stood there, not trusting himself to move. When Estelai realised that he would not come to her, she removed her hands and moved closer to him, coming to stand right in front of him.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" His voice was even deeper then usual, deep with arousal.

"I do not want to kill you, Gwydion, Isimply want to give you what _you _want." She pressed herself shamelessly against him, making him growl deep in his throat. She reached up her hands to stroke down his smooth face, pulling his head down slightly.

A fleeting thought of how wrong her actions were passed through her mind, but the feeling in her lower body that being pressed up against him had created soon dominated everything.

When his lips touched hers, softly, unhurried, he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her slender body, crushing her against him.

Estelai gasped as she felt his full-grown arousal pressing against her. Another thought, screaming at her to stop, was silenced when she flung her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Gwydion was somewhat surprised when he felt the tiny flicker of a tongue on his lips, asking for entry, but then everything that had happened so far this night had surprised him.

He opened his mouth and let Estelai's tongue push against his in a desperate need of sensations. When the screaming pain began to surface once more she shut her eyes tight and moved her hand down to the front of his leggings, a silent plea for him to take away the agony she was living.

"Estelai." He moaned, huskily, before stepping out of her arms. "What are you doing?"

Her flushed cheeks and swollen lips made her look deliciously wanton. "I came here to give myself to you, as you have wanted." Her bold statement caused his arousal to throb painfully against the restraints of his leggings.

"What are you asking me for? Are you asking me to love you? Because I can give you that, I can give you everything that I am." He looked deep into her eyes and saw only desire and hurt, but not love. Her body desired his, but her heart rejected his. He could not let her do something she would regret, could not let her resent him even more then she did. "If you are asking me to take you this night, to do with you as I will, use you, hurt you, then I will not. I will not posses you and let you replace your pain with hate. I will not be the one you use to chase away the ghost of your dead mother."

Estelai's hand came slapping across Gwydion's face. She instantly brought her hand up to her mouth, shocked and sorry for her actions.

Gwydion simply smiled at her, as though he had proved his point, and moved away from where she was standing. "I would kill for you, I would hunt down and kill every being in Middle-earth if I thought it would ease your pain. But I will not let you hurt yourself to lessen the torture you feel. If I were to take you now, as my body is screaming for me to do, you would be left with a feeling of bitterness, a feeling of disgust, not just for me, that I could handle, but for yourself. Estelai, you will end up hating yourself."

Estelai felt the stinging of tears threaten to fall, but she refused to let them. She was shaking silently, whether from desire, furry, or hurt she knew not. "I just wanted to feel again. I just wanted to feel anything but the hurt." Her voice sounded small, like a frightened child, and Gwydion's already broken heart wept for her.

"Estelai." He walked back over to her, careful not to touch her. "I love you, _cugu tithin_, more then you could ever know. But you do not love me, not as I love you. I think you should go back to your own room."

Estelai's eyes shot up to look at him, half relieved to have been given a way out of the mess she had made for them both, half saddened at the rejection she now felt.

She walked silently towards the door, opening it without looking back once.

"Estelai." His voice caused her to turn slightly, not sure she wanted to hear any more of his words.

Her eyes met with his, waiting for him to speak. He desperately thought of something to say, anything to ease her hurt, even just a little. However, words where not needed as their eyes locked. Every feeling he had for her, every yearning, desire, love, passion, need and affection, came pouring out of his eyes and in to hers. His look went right down to her soul and began to sooth it gently. She smiled slightly, grateful to know she wasn't being rejected, and turned out of the door.

Once alone in his room, Gwydion let out a deep groan. He clenched his fists, looking down at the obvious, large bulge in his leggings.

"Curse my chivalry," he all but moaned. "Curse my chivalry to hell!"

TBC

****

Spchiq: I'm sorry for making you cry, I hope you didn't get to many funny looks from your work colleagues. I'm glad you are enjoying this fic.

****

DreaminofLorien: I'm not going tot ell you who is next, you people keep trying to trick me in to giving you spoilers. I promise you though that Ithiliwen's death is the only one in the first half of the story.

****

Viviana: I know, poor Eldarion. I do feel kind of bad for killing Ithiliwen, but it had to be done.

****

Cerridwen-Evereven: I know it was sad. I'm cruel aren't I? But I made up for it with this chapter right? It wasn't at all sad, and it had Gwydion/Estelai in it.

****

Lariren-Shadow: I love _My Immortal_, its one of the songs I listen to when writing. People keep quoting my lines, maybe I should go through my fics and find the best ones. I'm like a modern day philosopher, only I mostly talk a load of crap.

****

The Last Evenstar: Don't worry Petal, together we will solve the case of _The Unedited Fic_.

****

The Converted: I'm quite poetic really aren't I? Emotions aren't toys, and they aren't just for Christmas either. I really HATE you and Jenny for making me write this bloody fic. Your both sneaky little wenches. I haven't a clue how to do it. Do you want them all together? Or can I out them in to pairs? Tell me how you want it so I at least have a chance. You two most have thought about how it would work, so let me know.

Yeah I guess I do have a lot of reviews, go me. It nice to know that people appreciate all the hard work I did. I know I shouldn't have ended this series with so much talk of doom and gloom but remember 'death is just another path, one that we all must take.'

****

EbonyBeach: Cry it out love, its good for you. I will give due warning before Aragorn/Arwen's demise I promise.


	12. Stay And Fight, Or Run And Hide

Title: The End Has Come.

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: PG

Summary: Gondor's royal family have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien.

Dedication: Kayleigh, for the wonderful home coming she gave me. And for not letting other people effect the way she sees life and herself.

Beta: The Last Evenstar. A great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

Chapter twelve

Stay and fight, or run and hide.

The morning sun had hit Estelai's face through the window, burning her already flushed face. She groaned softly and turned over, the humiliation of the night before slowly sinking in. Leaping out of bed, she tossed on whatever clothes were near and all but ran out of the door.

She had been ridding for a few hours when she finally reached the edge of the Anduin. Dismounting her horse, she ran to the water's edge and took in a deep breath. She had felt a desperate need to get of there, away from the embarrassment she felt. She couldn't go back, not until after dark, when she would find it easier to move without being seen.

Well, she had wanted Gwydion to give her something other then her mother to think about, and he had certainly given her that. She had thought that she had the previous night all figured out, that she would be in complete control of the situation.

She closed her eyes, and for the first time, allowed herself to remember Gwydion's mouth on hers. A silent shudder ran through her, a low-down ache began to spread.

No, this was wrong, she was wrong! She had truly wanted Gwydion last night, and had he not been the gentleman that he was, things would have been even worse then they were now. What would have happened if she had bedded her own cousin? The thought made her feel ill.

But what about it would have made her feel ill? Knowing they had made love? No, that only made her feel slightly flushed. Waking up in his arms, seeing him smiling at her with all the love he had? No, that made her feel wonderful. Then what? What was it that felt so wrong?

Her family, Gwydion's family, it was facing them that left her cold. Would they have understood? Would they have banished them? Hated them? No, Estelai knew her family well enough to know that they would never do either of those things. But would they truly understand?

What was she thinking? Why would she ever need them to understand? She did not love Gwydion, not the way he loved her! He had said so himself. Then why had she felt such longings for him last night? She knew that she loved him dearer then any other, he was her closest companion. She knew that, even for just one night, she had craved his touch, his mouth, his body. Was that love? Was that true, man-and-woman love?

Gwydion hadn't slept that night, he had lain awake cursing his heart for the choices it had made. Morning came, the sun appeared, and Gwydion knew what he must do.

He had thought about it all night, he had thought about nothing else. He thought about Estelai and realised that whatever she was going through, she was better going through it without him. He did not know if she came to him again, seeking comfort and release, if he could turn her away a second time. Last night he had never felt more alive as her lips had loved his, her tongue had caressed his. But he couldn't think about Estelai's kiss any more, it was too painful. To have her as his, even for a brief time, had been the final knife to the heart.

"Mirkwood?" Galadwen asked him, her voice a little shaky and unsure.

Galadwen, Legolas, and Gwydion stood in the courtyard, underneath the morning sun. He had decided he needed to go away, to leave Estelai to think through her own problems. Mirkwood seemed like the ideal place, it was quiet and only a few still remained there.

"Gwydion, why do you feel the need to leave this day? Winter is fast approaching, the days are getting darker." Galadwen looked to her husband, expecting him to help her try and talk their son out of it.

Legolas simply looked at his son, a paternal understanding between them. He recognised his son's need to get away. He knew love when he saw it, and he knew a broken heart. "Very well, Gwydion, you are a grown man now, and may do as you please." He walked over to his son and embraced him, then in a hushed voice said, "I hope you find what you are looking for."

Gwydion fell out of his father's arms and into his mother's. "I shall be fine, _Naneth_, just fine. I shall see you in a year."

Galadwen held onto he son for dear life. She just hoped and prayed to the Valar that she would still be here when he returned. "_im meleth lle, iôn nín_."

I love you, my son

The cool waters splashed over Estelai's feet, dampening her golden dress in the process. She wished that she had someone to talk to, someone she could confide in.

That person was always Gwydion, but she could hardly tell him how she was feeling. The same thoughts had played in her head all day. Her hand stroked over the Evenstar pendent, hanging loosely around her neck. She wished she could have met her great-great-grandmother, an Elven sorceress with the gift of foresight. Estelai longed to know how this would all end, she longed for guidance.

Her head turned towards her horse, a small smile creeping over her face.

"Will you listen to me without judgment?" She stood up and walked over to the mare. "Of course you will, yet you also will not give me your council."

The horse simply nudged her shoulder gently, making her smile even more.

"By the Valar, you are right. How can I expect to think this out on my own? There are two of us in this mess, and I cannot avoid him forever." She leant in and placed a quick kiss to her horse's snout, deciding to go and speak with Gwydion.

TBC

****

Queen Arwen: I know honey, I feel like smashing Estelai and Gwydion's heads together. I'm glad you like the lapse of sadness, there wont be anymore really sad chapters for a while now.

****

Lariren-Shadow: You totally got what I was aiming for. Aragorn passing the Evenstar down to Estelai, was a symbol of giving hope to the new generation.

****

ThePrincess04: Have a good time at camp. don't worry, this way there will be a load of chapters for you to read all in one go when you get back. Something to look forward to lol.

****

DreaminofLorien: This fic is going to be about 25 chapters long. The end of he first half is the next chapter. So we are almost half way through. Yeah I figured as much as Gwydion wants Estelai, he loves her a lot more and wouldn't want her to degrade herself like that.

****

ILuvCarbyFuzz: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it and I'm glad you didn't spot any mistakes.

****

Viviana: Thank you. I promise that in the second half, Aragorn and Arwen have some major fluff.

****

Cerridwen-Evereven: Thank you, the next chapter will be a little sad, but not because anyone dies/gets kidnapped/hurt so don't worry too much.

****

The Converted: Dude the pool filters, bedposts and or shrimp forks gave me some freaky arse nightmares. Ok so I'm going to write Arwen/Boromir together and then Frodo/Sam both on the eve before the fellowship go, and you can both shut up and be happy with it ok. Aragorn wont like it, but I'll tell him you made me do it. Hopefully in time he will forgive me…but never you.

****

Calime Canos: I didn't know it was in bold, thanks for letting me know, I'll fix it ASAP. Gwydion is a nice fellow, he gets it from his father.

****

ME132: I love chivalry, its so romantic. True, girls do just want to be taken sometimes, but a nice sexually charged build up makes it better in the long run. I'm sorry I killed Ithiliwen, I know she was your favourite, but she didn't feel any pain, and she lived a long and happy life.


	13. Utterly Alone

Title: The End Has Come.

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: G

Summary: Gondor's royal family have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien.

Dedication: Lestat De Lioncourt. He has inspired me and my once pure mind to no end this week.

Beta: The Last Evenstar. A great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: I cant believe I have reached the half way mark already. Thank you for sticking with this fic so far. I promise that the second half has even more romance, tragedy and intensity. The plot does indeed thicken. Part two takes place a year or so later.

Chapter thirteen

Utterly alone

Estelai ran down the hall, desperate to speak with her cousin as soon as possible. She needed to know exactly why he had rejected her the previous night. Was it because he did not want her to regret her decision? Or because he knew that to bed his cousin was wrong?

She was thinking so hard that she didn't even see her aunt in front of her. She almost crashed right into Galadwen, both of them holding onto the other.

"Where are you in such a hurry to go?" Galadwen let go of her niece, brushing the dried mud from Estelai's once-pretty dress.

"I was going to see Gwydion." She knew her face instantly went red when talking about him, but she didn't want to lie to her favourite aunt.

"Oh, Estelai, he didn't find you, then? He asked me where you were, saying he wished to speak with you before he left."

Estelai's heart plummeted and her mouth became dry. "What do you mean 'left'? Where has he gone? Will he be gone long?"

Galadwen smiled sadly. "He has gone to Mirkwood, and will be gone a year or so."

Estelai felt physically sick. She was glad she wasn't far from her chambers.

Once Galadwen had gone, Estelai found herself going in to Gwydion's room. She let herself in through the large oak door and walked in to the musky warmth. The entire room smelt of him, of the unique scent that was his alone. When her eyes fell on the spot where they had shared a kiss, she closed them tight, trying to banish the memory, the feelings.

Why was everyone leaving her?

She let herself fall on to his bed, burying her face in the soft pillows. Taking in a shuddering breath, she allowed the tears to fall freely. She hugged his pillow to her chest, pretending it was him. Why was everyone leaving her?

In the year that Gwydion spent in Mirkwood, Galadwen's light became dimmer by the day. She kept mainly to her chambers, venturing outside only when need be. Her parents had noticed her ill health, but Galadwen had played it down, telling them she was ill but nothing life-threatening. Her heart grieved every time she saw them, aged and nearing the end of their own lives. A part of her desperately wished she would die before them, not knowing how she would cope with their deaths. She knew that if her father died, her mother would soon follow, for their hearts and souls were eternally joined.

Galadwen's soul was wasting away, being eaten by the sickness inside of her. She knew she would not live more then a few more years, three at the most, for this was a slow disease, one that killed gradually.

She dreaded the end, feared it even, but she knew it was coming there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Could she really leave for Valinor? Could she be that selfish? Leave Gwydion and her family behind to mourn her and grieve, whilst she lay in the glow of the undying lands, soothed and calm?

She did not wish to live in a world without her husband and son. Her skin was always a little colder now, her breath a little shallow. Her eyes had lost their sparkle, but to all who saw her, she was still beautiful.

It was Legolas, and Legolas alone, who could see the dimness in her eyes and the pain in her voice.

End of part one.

****

ILuvCarbyFuzz: I'm glad you like Estelai and Gwydion's relationship, I was thinking of a cross between Aragorn/Arwen and Catharine/Heathcliff when I was writing them.

****

Lariren-Shadow: Gwydion can run, and he has. Sorry mate. Um as for the river analogy, Estelai going to cleanse herself, I think you over estimate me a little. I'm just not that deep. I hope your leg feels better soon.

****

EbonyBeach: Yes, dramatic irony does tend to be dramatic. Don't worry they will meet again in part two, and well who knows what will happen…oh yes that's right, I do.

****

DreaminofLorien: Well Mirkwood seemed like the ideal place for him to go as it is now an empty place and I felt t would reflect his emotions well. He couldn't go to Rivendell because…well you will see why he couldn't go there in part two.

****

ME132: Honey I don't know how you would go about strangling two peoples heads together. Your ramblings took me back to when I started writing _Luthien's Flute_, seems so long ago now. You were always keeling over and dying at the blossoming Galadwen/Legolas romance.

****

Viviana: Fluff is on its way. It may be slightly sad sentimental fluff however.

****

Cerridwen-Evereven: Eek, we have come to the end of part one, God I'm exhausted. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.


	14. Prologue 2

Title: The End Has Come.

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: PG

Warning: Get ready for some heavy duty father son angst.

Summary: Gondor's royal family have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien.

Dedication: Lariren-Shadow, thanks for the help with my other fic.

Beta: The Last Evenstar. A great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: This takes place about a year after the last chapter. I think a quick recap is in order.

1. Galadwen is dying.

2. Ithiliwen has already died.

3. Gwydion has been having strange dreams and has gone to Mirkwood after Estelai tried to seduce him.

4. Elladan and Elrohir have spoken and arranged to meet and talk.

Enjoy. x

Part two

Prologue 2

The nine months following Gwydion's departure had seen the fiercest winter for many years. The heart of the weather had greatly matched the mood of the kingdom.

Ithiliwen had become known as The Queen Who Never Was, greatly adored and deeply missed by all of Gondor.

Aragorn had grown older. He felt it in his bones, the approaching of his final winter. He neither feared nor tried to escape his impending death, he simply made sure to spend every last moment with those he loved. Although Arwen's pleasant manor had not darkened, thus seeming unchanged on the outside, her eyes were always saddened as she waited to accept the doom of men.

The harsh winter had forced Elladan to wait in Minas Tirith, delaying his inevitable venture to Rivendell. He often far-spoke with his twin, yet never on the subject closest to their hearts. He knew not whether he were ready to make such a choice and was secretly thankful for the winter's force. Yet, he knew, as he had always known, that sooner or later he would have to face his brother, and in so doing, face his own fate.

The dark shadows under Eldarion's eyes quenched what ever light was left there. His face was solemn and cloaked in shadow, removing any hint of the man he was when he had her love. His days were spent sparing, training and building up his skills. He spent hours pouring over old texts and volumes, learning as much as he could. He had nothing left in his life worth waking for other than the memory of his dead wife's dreams. He would see Middle-earth as great as it could be, he would carry on his father's work until the Valar saw fit to let him die and join his beloved Ithiliwen once more.

Estelai had slowly watched her father become more and more of a recluse, his days and nights merging. She had never felt more alone. Her mother had passed, her father was lost, her sister was in Rohan, finding it easier to cope living with her mother's family, and her dearest friend and closest love had left her.

She found herself thinking of Gwydion every minute of the day. She not only missed their talks and ways, but she deeply missed his arms, the feel of him holding her tightly.

She did not know what she felt, she just knew that she could not bear to lose him. She couldn't let him punish himself any longer over feelings beyond his control. Once Gwydion was back, things would be better. She would talk to him and make him see that it mattered not to her, that she would let him love her from a distance so long as he promised not to leave again. She could not return his love, nor be with him in the way that he would like, but she needed him desperately. She needed his friendship.

Mirkwood was a ghost town, an empty space where none now walked. Alone with his thoughts and the surrounding woodland, Gwydion had been forced to deal with his heart's ache. He thought on it until his head hurt and his eyes closed from lack of sleep. He loved Estelai with every ounce of his soul. It was this love for her that would make him strong enough to bury his desires, out of sight but never out of mind.

He had left at a time when he knew she needed him, but that night she had come to him with a ploy to seduce him, to redirect her fears, he had known that had he stayed any longer his resolve would have weakened and he would have given in to the burning temptation of Estelai's flesh. She needed time apart from him as much as he needed time apart from her.

Now that winter had passed, and spring once more came, albeit still icy cold, he risked the weathers of Middle-earth to return home. To try and make everything all right again. If pretence was what was needed then he could play along. He could be there for her and act as though he were able to breath every time he looked in to her eyes. After all, he had spent most of his life acting, pretending.

Pretending not to love her.

Chapter 14

He watched her from behind, standing alone by the riverside, her golden hair blowing in the breeze. He noticed that her arms were bare and shivering gently.

He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before finally moving closer to her. He knew it would be wise to cough or speak, to alert her to his presence, yet he found himself unable to do so. It seemed as though only his feet would work, moving closer and closer, his Elven stealth silencing his every step.

He found himself standing right behind her, her floral hair intoxicating his senses.

He meant to call her name, to have her turn around, but all he could do was let his arms slid softly around her waist, pulling her close to his body, which had ached desperately for her closeness.

Estelai gasped and turned round in the intruding arms, only to find herself face to face with her cousin, with her Gwydion.

Instantly tears spilled from her eyes as she looked at the face she had seen in every dream for as long as she could remember. "Oh, Gwydion, I knew you would come back." She let her head rest against his chest, nuzzling in to his soft tunic.

"Of course I came back, _cugu tithin_. I will always come back."

Estelai lifted her head to look up at him, a look of hurt and fear in her midnight blue eyes. "You left me. You didn't even say goodbye, you just left me."

Gwydion winced at her tone, as though he had been gutted. He had thought only of himself when he had left that day, too afraid to see her again. "I am sorry, I have no excuse for leaving the way I did. I just could not stay, you have to understand. I needed to think, to make things clearer for me."

Estelai looked intently in to his eyes. "And are they clear now? Do you know now what to do that is for the best?" she asked hopefully. She suddenly realised that the last time they saw one another was the night she had gone to his room, asking him to take her, thus taking the pain. A flush of embarrassment and shame flooded her cheeks and she pushed herself out of his arms gently, remembering the feel of her effects on his body under the touch of her hand.

"I have thought, and I have felt, and I know now-"

"I have missed you greatly, Gwydion." Estelai didn't know where his speech was headed, but she wanted to gain control of it desperately. "Please just tell me that we are friends once again, just tell me that things can go back to the way they once were."

Gwydion looked into her depths of fear and nodded slowly. He was willing to pretend if that was what she needed. He smiled warmly and brushed a hand over her cheek, which was still warm from her earlier flush. "We are still friends, _cugu tithin_. There is nothing that would please me more greatly."

Estelai let out a nervous laugh and flung her arms around her cousin, holding him tightly. She let herself enjoy the feel of his warm chest and arms without shame, knowing that despite all their pretences, things would not be as before.

She had touched him intimately, and she had liked it. But she knew it was wrong, which only seemed to fuel the flame.

Before Gwydion's departure he had known that his mother was ill; he had known that she wasn't herself at all. Perhaps he had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts and worries to notice how ill she really was, for now she seemed to be diminishing before his very eyes. She was still beautiful and still enchanting, and most who looked upon he could not see any difference. But Gwydion, her only child, could see into her eyes and into her soul.

He held her hand tightly over his chest, refusing to let tears fall in front of her. "Why did you not tell me before I left? Why did you not tell me how bad it had gotten?" He sat beside her on his bed.

She smiled at him warmly, stroking his hand with her thumb. "Because you needed to leave. You needed your journey to help your thoughts." She had felt a little better recently, although she needed much rest. She had not yet told her son she was dying. She refused to ruin their short time left together by having him saddened.

Deciding to change the subject, Galadwen took her hand from her son's beating heart and let it rest on her leg. "Did you sort through your thoughts? Are you any better for it?"

Gwydion smiled, and Galadwen instantly recognised the insincerity of it. "Yes, _Naneth_, all is well again. I am sorry for being preoccupied last year, and I am sorry for my constant bad mood, but it is over now."

She smiled nonetheless, deciding it was better not to try and force the course of his mood out of him. "I am glad to have you home, _iôn nín_. Do not worry about me, I will heal now you are here." Galadwen was better at hiding her emotions then her son, and he smiled softly, believing his mother's words and finding comfort in them.

It hadn't taken Gwydion long to once again find his sorrow. Estelai had constantly been trying to get him to walk with her or take a meal with her, which he occasionally did, living temporarily in a waking nightmare. Most of the time he was able to find excuses not to be alone with her, something he desperately hoped she hadn't picked up on. He knew his bad mood wasn't very well hidden, so it came as no great shock to him when his father insisted they go for a walk.

A walk was always their code whenever a father-son talk was needed. So far they had discussed politics, the weather and the lack of game this year. Legolas was very patient, it came with four thousand years' experience. He could walk all day and not tire, simply waiting for his son to confide in him.

"Yes, the birds seem to be nesting in the western gardens this year." Legolas nodded in agreement, pretending to look up at the birdless trees in the northern gardens.

"If you were to venture into the surrounding forests, you will surely find some deer this time of year." Gwydion's brain was screaming, _What do I care about deer or birds when my heart is broken?_

Legolas glanced quickly at his only child. "There are some nice blooms this year, also, in Arwen's gardens. Have you seen them?"

"Yes, the roses are just starting to wither now."

"So how long have you been in love with her?"

Gwydion turned, wide-eyed, at his father. "What?"

"I believe your Elven ears must have heard me, Gwydion." He smiled gently. So it was a woman after all. He wondered who it could possibly be that had caused such pain for his son. He had hoped that on his return from Mirkwood he would have gotten over her, but it seemed she meant more to him then Legolas had given her credit for.

"How…when…how can you know? Did she tell you? _Ada_, you must believe me when I tell you I had no intention of ever-"

"Gwydion, who are you talking about?" Legolas smooth features frowned, he had never heard his son ramble before in his life.

Gwydion's face softened a little, the fear slowly leaving. Perhaps his father didn't know his shameful secret after all. "Who are _you _talking about?" he countered.

"Well, I know the hurt of love when I see it. I see it in your eyes, _iôn nín_. So who is this _she _you speak of?"

Gwydion looked down at the ground, desperately wishing he could turn back time. "Forget it, I cannot discus her with you."

Legolas looked at his son, he felt hurt by that last statement. "You used to say you could always tell me anything."

"I cannot tell you this." Gwydion knew his words must hurt his father, but how could he possibly tell Legolas of his feelings when his feeling felt so wrong?

"If you would but tell me her name-"

Gwydion felt himself grow angry. Why was his father pushing this? Surely if he knew the truth of his feelings. his father would disown him. "I asked you to leave it be."

"And all I ask is to see the hurt leave my child's face." Legolas' heart ached for his boy, he could see how much it pained Galadwen also.

Gwydion stopped dead and turned to face his father. "I am no longer a child."

"You will always be my child." The men stood face to face, the tension growing by the minute.

"This is none of your business. You cannot just become interested in my life when it suites you," Gwydion spat, willing to attack if need be, so long as Legolas left it alone.

Those words hurt more then a blade to the heart. "I have always been interested in your life, Gwydion."

"Will you please just leave it be? Why are you pushing this?"

Legolas' voice was raised, his speaking was fast, purposely trying to push his son into snapping, into telling him of his pain, so that he might be able to help. "What are you so afraid of? I know what it is to love that which you cannot have. It hurts, it kills."

"I am not dying."

"No, but you are not living."

"I asked you to leave it be." Gwydion unconsciously raised his hands, ready to physically push his father away if need be.

"And I asked you what you are so afraid of."

"I fear nothing," he shouted at the top of his lungs, making any birds that were nested near by fly away at once.

"To fear nothing is to love nothing. I don't believe you." Legolas wondered how far he could push his son without pushing him over the edge.

"I'm warning you not to push me." It was as though they could read each other's minds.

"Tell me how it feels when you look at her, knowing you will never have her."

Gwydion drew his sword and screamed at his father. "I told you to leave it!"

"Will that make you feel better? Will that help you work things out? Take it out on me, Gwydion, use me to vent your pain." He too drew his sword and began circling with his son. If this was what it took for him to open up to him, then so be it.

Tears were falling from Gwydion's eyes as he lunged at his father. Legolas knew that this was probably what he needed, to let it all out, to feel strong once more.

Every forceful strike Gwydion made, Legolas intercepted with his sword.. The cold metal clanked together and echoed through the grounds.

"Love is like a fire, is it not? It burns and leaves you scarred with nothing but ash to hold onto." Legolas knew what he was talking about. He had loved Galadwen for years before he was finally able to call her his.

"Stop talking and fight. Stop blocking me. Why are you on the defence? I need you to fight back." His voice was shaking with anger and pain, and his blows became more hurried and desperate. He did not want to hurt his father, he merely needed to let out his shame.

Legolas took his cue and began making use of his four thousand years' worth of skill. He ducked a blow and thrust his sword up, only to have it blocked by Gwydion. The father and son continued to duel, locked in a circle of hurt and fear.

When Legolas spun round and slashed his sword at his son, he assumed Gwydion would intercept his blow. Instead, Gwydion hissed in pain as his father's sword nicked the skin on his arm.

Legolas instantly let his sword drop to the floor with a loud clang, and went over to his son to make sure he was all right. Gwydion, feeling spent, yet strangely better then he had in a long time, allowed his father to lift up his shirt sleeve.

"Gwydion." Legolas' voice drew his gaze to the wound on his arm. The wound was nothing spectacular, no great injury, nothing that would not heal in a day or so. What was spectacular was the silver, glowing light that emitted from the wound. It was like a thousand minuscule fireflies dancing through his blood. Both men could do nothing but stare in shock and wonder as the wound began to heal itself. Before their very eyes, the skin rippled back together, leaving only a faint red mark.

"I think the father-son talk can wait for now." Legolas looked into Gwydion's eyes, which were as wide as the moon. "It would seem we have more pressing issues."

TBC

****

Queen Arwen: I'm not killing anyone for a while, you can relax again.

****

Lariren-Shadow: Glad your leg is better. See Gwydion came back, he couldn't stay away from her could he.

****

Terreis: I'm glad you like Galadwen and Legolas' relationship, I love writing them. You know, I had Greek tragedy in mind when writing Gwydion/Estelai. I have never held a person's sanity in my hands before, one or two readers have claimed I held their lives, but a persons sanity is much more fun to mess with.

****

Cerridwen-Evereven: Glad you liked the ending. I tried to have a nice rest, but everyone yelled at me to post the next chapter soon.

****

Starlight63: Don't worry about Gwydion and Estelai too much, I'll take good care of them.

****

Viviana: Don't worry, fluff is coming, I need to do a little ground work first, but fluff is definitely coming.


	15. The Prophecy

Title: The End Has Come

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The royal family of Gondor have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien

Beta: The Last Evenstar, a great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: Brace yourselves for a long chapter with lots of explaining. I'm sorry there is no replies to reviews this time, blame it on too much coffee, not enough sleep and an oven that needed cleaning. The flashbacks in this chapter are from _Lúthien's Flute _and _When in Rohan_.

For those of you who have been reading my fics since the very beginning, it is all about to make sense. You are about to find out the reason for everything that Galadwen has been though in past stories. Also, this chapter was exhausting to write, I have been building up to this chapter for the past nine months.

Chapter 15

The Prophecy

Silence filled the great hall. Aragorn sat in his throne, his hands clasped and twisting on his lap, his mouth unable to close. Beside him, Arwen reached over and stilled his hands with her own, looking over to her grandson, who stood quietly between his father and uncle.

Galadwen, Legolas, Eldarion, Gwydion, Elladan, Aragorn and Arwen were all silent for what seemed like an eternity. Legolas had told them all what had happened to Gwydion, and so far none had attempted to speak. Finally Aragorn stood up, showing his true grace and stature. He walked over to his grandson and examined the healed wound. He looked over Gwydion's shoulder to meet Elladan's knowing eyes.

Aragorn had been raised by Elrond, growing up thinking of Elladan and Elrohir as brothers. Elrond's study had been filled with books, ancient texts as old as the earth itself. Countless hours were spent studying, learning of the world and its history.

__

The Prophecy.

It had been talked about as a great story, a legend thought to be no more than myth. Yet here was Gwydion, standing before them, his freshly healed arm on display. Aragorn closed his eyes and could see the text in front of him. He had never been sure why, but he had read it and re-read it as a child, finding some form of comfort in the tale.

"Gwydion, Legolas, Galadwen take a seat. This day will be a long one."

They all did as Aragorn told them, sitting at the long stone table cautiously. Elladan came to stand beside Aragorn, placing a hand on his back.

"Long ago, Manwë, the chief of the Valar, called a council of all the Valar. He sat them all down and took his seat beside Varda, Elbereth as you know her." Aragorn nodded to Gwydion, whose eyes were fearful. "The light of the two trees, Telperion and Laurelin, had long ago diminished, and Valinor was ever lessened in beauty for it. Yet the light of the two trees still existed. You all know the story of the Silmarillion, the jewels created by Fëanor, containing the light of the two trees."

Legolas shock his head impatiently. "Yes, yes, we all know the story, it has been told oft enough. What has this to do with my son?"

Aragorn looked in to Legolas' eyes and saw fear, fear of the unknown. "If you will let me continue, I shall explain." Legolas nodded gently, and looked over at his wife, who was staring at her father expectantly, waiting for him to tell her what was happening to her son.

"The three Silmarils are long since lost. One was cast into the fiery chasms of the earth, another rests at the bottom of the sea, and the last floats in the air as a star shining bright. Manwë told the Valar of the vision he had the night before as he rested soundlessly. He told of a _Peredhel_, half-Elven. Perhaps that is why the text always held such interest for me growing up, seeing as my foster father and brothers were _Peredhil_."

He looked over to Elladan who smiled gently and nodded. "So it would seem _Ada _knew more then he let on. For it _would _be one of our blood whom the texts spoke of."

Gwydion stood up and looked at his grandfather and great uncle. "You are speaking of me? You are saying that Manwë foresaw my life and that he prophesised what, exactly?" His voice was harsh and disbelieving.

Elladan clasped Gwydion's shoulder, forcing him to meet his eyes. "The _Eldar _were split in to three clans, the _Vanyar_, the _Noldor, _and the _Teleri_. The three clans travelled from Valinor to Middle-earth, the Teleri breaking up. The members of the Teleri who left for Middle-earth were then known as the _Sindar_." Elladan nodded over to Legolas, who was sitting still, waiting for them to finish their story. "Your father is of the _Sindar_."

"Manwë spoke of a _Peredhel _of royal blood, both _Quendi _and _Atani_, Elven and human. He would also be a descendent of all three clans. His blood would be pure magic, and he alone would he be able to either join with the Valar and again see Valinor restored to its glory days, or be its ruin." Elladan waited for the look of complete horror to leave Gwydion's face; however, it did not.

Galadwen then stood up and clutched her chest as she let out a violent sob, clutching Legolas' hand she stared deeply in to his eyes. "When I was a child, an old Witch kidnapped me. During our stay in Rohan."

Everyone turned to look at her, her parents filled with memories of their daughter's ordeal. She had been taken from them and held by the old woman..

"She spoke of my blood. She said she had seen in her seeing stones that my blood was special, magical. That there was something in my blood that could make her powerful."

__

"Before you is the daughter of Elessar." The witch spoke proudly as she informed the dark man.

Moriksh stared at Galadwen before turning back to the witch. "What do we want with her?"

__

Kuruni rolled her yellowed eyes. "My stones have never once lied to me. They showed me the girl, and they showed me the magic that flows through her veins. Not only is she the first daughter of the King, but also a descendent of the Queen of Elves, the Lady of Light. This child has more heritage then any other being in all of Middle-earth."

Moriksh walked over to Galadwen, who was gagged and still chained to the wall. "So how do we tap in to this magic? How do we use the girl to aid us?"

Kuruni picked up the dagger from the floor and walked over to the table. "Think! How did you summon the army of Ohtarba? What did you need to anoint the pendent with?" She smiled, waiting for him to get it.

"My blood. The blood line of Sauron's right-hand man." He grinned as he eyed Galadwen's throat, so ready for slicing.

Moriksh turned around to face the witch. "So what do we put it on-"

Kuruni stabbed Moriksh right through the heart. "I'm sorry, my boy, but just like Sauron before me, I believe that power is not to be shared."

She slashed carelessly at Galadwen's wrist, narrowly missing her main arteries. The young Princess let out a piercing scream.

As she watched helplessly, the dark blood dripped on to the statue. Kuruni, an excited look upon her face, watched the jade carving intently, waiting for movement of some sort. Once the statue was covered in Galadwen's blood and had still not come to life, Kuruni picked it up and threw it against the wall. With a loud smash, it hit the pots on the table.

"I do not understand! How could it not have worked?" She paced up and down in front of Galadwen, muttering to herself and pulling out strands of her own hair. Finally, she stopped pacing and walked over to the table on which her stones were set. She gathered them up and threw them, a little harder then she had meant to. The stones read as they had always done, concerning the eldest daughter of the King. Her blood was special, so then why did it not work?

Perhaps she would have to use all of the girl's blood. Kuruni picked up her dagger once more and ran at Galadwen, who could do nothing but look on in fear.

Just as the dagger was about to come into contact with Galadwen's throat, the old witch stopped still. She was inches from the girl's jugular, a look of complete shock on her old face.

Kuruni staggered to the side, enabling Galadwen to see behind her. She felt her heart lighten and her whole body ease with relief as she saw Legolas standing in the doorway, his now emptied bow cocked at the witch.

Kuruni leant against the wall and pulled the arrow out of her back. Legolas moved towards Galadwen and untied her restraints. The moment she was free, she flung her arms around the tall Elf, as though she was afraid he would disappear. He held on to her and stroked her hair with his free arm, speaking soft Elvish words of comfort.

Kuruni, looking worse for wear, stumbled about, knocking her precious stones on to the floor. She finally took one last gasp and slumped on to the floor, facing the stones. She was seconds from death, and she was shown one last vision.

She saw Galadwen, now much older, lying in bed, Her Elven rescuer cradling their newborn son in his arms.

Kuruni died with a smile on her lips, realising that it was the child's blood she had needed, not the mothers

Galadwen opened her eyes and blinked away the tears. "That is why my blood did not work, it wasn't my blood she needed. It was my son's."

Gwydion walked over to his mother and took her in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Legolas proceeded to rub small circles on her back, trying to comfort her from unpleasant memories.

Arwen, for the first time, rose from her seat and walked to stand beside her husband. "On our journey to Lothlórien, you were taken again. We never realised the two incidents were related. The man who took you, Tibias, spoke to you of Valinor, of wanting you to bear his child. He was working for a dark sorcerer, the same sorcerer who abused Astald and almost killed your father."

Galadwen moved out of her son's arms and stood in front of her mother. Arwen reached out her hand and stroked her cheek gently. "Galadwen, tell us exactly what was said concerning your child and Valinor."

Galadwen closed her eyes once more and let herself be taken back to the dreadful night her spirit had almost been broken.

__

"Once you are my wife, you shall give me a child, an Elven child, an Elven child with royal blood." As he spoke to her, he brushed his hands down her face, making her cringe.

"And what exactly could you want with a royal, Elven heir?"

The man smiled evilly at the young princess. "I will be able to tap into the power of the Elves. I have found a sorcerer so mighty that he is able to draw on the life of an Elf and share its traits with its bloodline." Tibias whispered in her ear, "I will become immortal and have access to Valinor."

She had managed to escape, thanks to her mother, only to be taken again on their journey home. This time she was taken by the sorcerer himself.

Galadwen was dressed in a pitch black gown with a dark veil covering her face. In the cold of the forest, she stood waiting. The dark sorcerer was at a table mixing a potion of some sort. Galadwen knew not what it was, but she knew it was meant for her.

They were completely alone except for a very nervous-looking man, cowering by the table.

The dark sorcerer turned and eyed the Princess with a look of satisfaction. "I have no desires for the physical realm, but perhaps this won't be as unpleasant as first I thought."

Galadwen's mouth was dry as she watched the man, hooded and cloaked. She could not see his face, but the sickness in her stomach told her he was hideous. "Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?" Her voice was shaky, to say the least.

The sorcerer did not answer, he merely continued his work at the table.

"I'll not drink that. You cannot force me!"

He then turned and laughed, a cold and bitter laugh.

"You will do as I say." He turned back and added the last ingredient, which, from where Galadwen stood, looked somewhat like his own saliva.

Again, she asked, in a small voice, "What do you want with me?"

He turned to face her, still hooded from her eyes. "I am going to finish what the Lord Tibias could not. He was weak anyway, he was just a puppet." He moved frighteningly close to her. "You shall bear me an heir and Valinor and all in it will bow down to me. I will have the power that was rightfully mine. Now drink this!" He shouted, making her cringe.

She looked at the phial in his bone-like hand. It was the colour of blood, and her stomach turned just thinking about it.

He turned towards the man cowering by the table and yelled for him to get up. Slowly and cautiously, the man stood.

"I am sorry my, child." He looked at Galadwen, and for the first time she could tell that he was a minister.

Her eyes widened before turning to the liquid she was about to drink. "What is it?"

His eyes were barely visible, but she could make out an amused gleam "Why, my love, it is your fertility potion."

Galadwen stood frozen to the spot by some strange magic. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and she wished desperately that Legolas was there with her. The minister held a book out in front of him.

She had been forced to drink the phial of liquid, which she could now feel burning its way down her body. It had tasted like raw meat that had been dead for a hundred years.

The sorcerer came to stand beside her, motioning for the minister to join them.

"Make it quick, I have to take her before the potion wears off."

Galadwen looked at him. It had only now dawned on her that this foul beast was going to force himself on her. A tear fell from her eye as her whole body shuddered from the thought.

With one wave of his hand, Galadwen 'willingly' lay down on the cold grass.

"Please don't do this!" she screamed into the night, knowing full well that it was useless. The sorcerer lay on top of her and began to tear of her clothing.

She was going to be sick, she could feel it rising in her stomach.

Galadwen visibly shuddered from the memory, and Legolas stepped behind her. He had rescued her just in time and confessed his love for her that very night. A night that will always be remembered as both bitter and sweet.

Galadwen shook her head, looking over to her son, her only child. "They were never after me, it was my child they needed all along. How was I supposed to protect a son I hadn't even conceived?" She sobbed again.

Aragorn looked at his daughter, no longer his little girl, and wished for nothing but to be able to take her pain away.

Eldarion, who has sat as still and silent as stone walked slowly over to his sister, his once-greatest friend in this world, and kissed the top of her head softly. "Look at your son. Galadwen. Really look at him."

Galadwen turned to see Gwydion, strong and proud, if not unsure.

"He is a son to be proud of, a son full of courage and strength. You have protected him and insured that he turn in to the fine man he is today. You raised him well my sister. You raised a fine man."

Galadwen smiled against her tears. She looked up at her brother and saw the agony still living in his eyes. She reached up a hand to his jaw and nodded slowly, before turning to look once more at her father. "So Gwydion's blood can restore the glory of Valinor? How is he supposed to do that?"

Aragorn shock his head slowly. "It was not written how. It was not said when, either. What Gwydion does with this information is his choice. If he so chooses to forget all about it and live out the rest of his life as he had so planned, then so be it. Every member of this family has a destiny of some sort, Gwydion. I ran from my own for many years before accepting it. This information is new to you, and you have all the time you need to decide if you even want to find out how to fulfil it. No one shall make you or put pressure on you. The choice is yours and yours alone."

Gwydion nodded and turned from his expectant family. "I need to be alone for a while." With that he left the hall, leaving his family staring after him, aching for the young man and all that he now must face.

TBC


	16. Aragorn's Final Bow

Title: The End Has Come

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: R

Warning: Character death. Prepare yourselves for this one, if you thought Ithiliwen's was bad, you aint seen nothing yet.

Summary: The royal family of Gondor have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien

Beta: The Last Evenstar, a great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: Part of this text was taken from J.R.R.Tolkien's _The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen_. I added my own bits to fit in with my story and my characters.

Chapter 16

Perhaps it was his age that caused him to constantly look back on his life, perhaps it was his impending death which he knew he could not escape. He liked to think it was because he had so many fond memories, so much love and happiness in his life. He looked back on his life often, but always with love, never regret. Since the day he had taken Arwen as his wife, he had never for a single day felt unloved.

Eldarion sat silently, waiting for his father to speak He was reminded of the many other talks they had shared, some a little too uncomfortable for his liking. Marital advice is not something that should be shared between father and son.

Eldarion smiled as he remembered a day he had spent with his father in Rohan. He had been a lad of fourteen, unsure of his part in the world.

Aragorn had sat him down on the grass and talked to him until he felt confident and certain once more. Aragorn had a certain voice, a voice that could sooth any worries you may have, a voice that could convince you of your worth. He had shown his son the Ring of Barahir, and _Andúril_, and told him that one day they would be his, along with the throne of Gondor.

"You will take my place as King of Gondor. It is a long way off, but it is time you accepted your fate. I spent most of my life running from the throne. I would hate for you to ever feel the same as I did."

Father and son sat down on the grass. Aragorn placed an arm around his son's shoulders and hugged him to his side. "What I finally realised was that I could run forever and yet never run far enough. Being King is not wearing a crown or giving orders, it is about giving your people hope. To be a King is to bear great responsibility. Not in strength or knowledge, in the end those things are not important. What is important is that you rule with your heart. That is something you can not learn or be trained in, it is inside of you. Every day, every choice we make, will lead us to where we are supposed to be."

Eldarion looked up at his father with so much pride that Aragorn knew in his heart that Eldarion would make a fine King. When Eldarion's eyes fell to the ground, Aragorn tousled the dark hair on his head. "What troubles you?"

"I want to become a good man, like you. But what if I do not always make the right decisions? What if I fail and let our people down?"

Aragorn rested his chin on his hand and looked sideways at his son. "As long as you make the choice with the best intentions. Right and wrong, good and evil. We are not rewarded for choosing well every time. To be a good man through and through is its own reward. Everything that will happen in your life, my son, will happen for a reason. Every time you are tested, every time you are pushed to your limits, you learn a new lesson about yourself. What doesn't kill us can only make us stronger."

Eldarion smiled and nodded. "And I have a great teacher to learn from."

Eldarion turned to look at his father, expecting another of their talks; instead, all he got was a loving smile. "I think we have said all there is to be said." His grey eyes twinkled at his son.

Eldarion felt a knot form in his throat, a knot he couldn't seem to swallow. He looked seriously at his father, and saw the smile leave his face. Taking Aragorn's hand in his own, Eldarion took a deep breath, knowing there was one last thing that needed to be said. "I love you, _Ada_."

And so came the passing of King Aragorn Elessar, the great saviour of their time. Thousands of years ago, death was known as the gift of men. As Arwen sat beside her true love's deathbed, she thought it a very bitter gift to receive, for long had she seen it coming, yet nothing could have prepared her for their final farewell.

Aragorn had laid himself down in the House of the Kings in the Silent Street, in the peaceful knowledge that he had lived longer then most, and seen more then most. He could now die, knowing that his life had purpose. Not only had he saved a failing Kingdom, or fought against the armies of the enemy, but he had been loved, he had been loved so wholly. He was not bitter, nor distressed that the time of his passing had come, he was simply grateful for the time that he had.

Time would continue to move, seasons would come and go, a time would come when none remembered him, nor the good that he had done. But none of the mattered, for the love that he had shared with Arwen Undómiel was something beyond this world, something eternally good and pure.

"At last, Lady Evenstar, fairest in this world, and most beloved, my world is fading. Lo! we have gathered, and we have spent, and now the time of payment draws near." Aragorn's breathing was coming harder, more forced.

Arwen knew well what he intended, and had long foreseen it; nonetheless, she was overborne by her grief. "Would you then, lord, before your time leave your people that live by your word?" she said, allowing the tears to fall without shame or hope.

"Not before my time," he answered. "For if I will not go now, then I must soon go perforce. And Eldarion our son is a man full-ripe for kingship." Aragorn let his failing eyes wonder over to his heir, his only son. So much grief Eldarion had known these past years, Aragorn could no longer look at the pain in his red and swollen eyes.

He turned to look at his eldest daughter, Galadwen, and held out his hand for her to take. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand before clasping to her father like a life-line. "So like your mother, so fair and true of heart."

Galadwen brought his hand to her mouth and kissed him sweetly, closing her eyes as if to shut out the pain.

"You must promise me something, _sell nín_." His voice was no more then a whisper.

"Anything, _Ada_. Anything you ask of me, I shall promise."

Aragorn smiled gently, lifting a hand to stroke her hair behind her delicately pointed ear. "Promise me you and Legolas will go to Valinor, and live out the rest of your lives together, in peace." He looked over to Legolas, who stood silently in the corner of the room, his face as stern as stone, refusing to let all the emotions that he felt show on his face.

"I promise, _Ada_. I promise." Galadwen choked back a sob and let go of his cold hand. Aragorn's eyes met Legolas' and they locked. Slowly the Elf made his way to his friend's bedside and took the aged hand in his. Aragorn smiled weakly and squeezed the trembling hand.

"_Hannon lle_, for everything," Aragorn whispered, knowing those simple words were enough.

"_Nasî dh Aran nín_…_gwador nín_." Legolas brought Aragorn's hand to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on his knuckles. "_Mellon nín_."

Be at peace my king…my brother. My friend.

One by one, Aragorn kissed each of his children, and his grandchildren, and all those who were dear to him. The children of Aragorn and Arwen shook with grief as their father asked them to leave him alone with Arwen, leaving them with his final words to them.

"Life is for living, not for thinking about living or planning to live. Make the most of each moment and never let fear rule your heart. I could not be prouder of my family, or the people that you have all become. I have loved you and shall continue to do so after death, for death is only the beginning. It is only one more stage of the journey."

Then all left him except for Arwen and Eldarion, who knelt before his father's bed, the light of his eyes no more then a faint flicker. There Aragorn said farewell to Eldarion, and gave into his hands the winged crown of Gondor and the sceptre of Arnor. "You will make a fine King."

"I learned from the best." He kissed his father's brow, wishing he could follow him to death, wishing to be safe with his father and Ithiliwen, but he knew that his country needed him, now more then ever.

Eldarion's eyes regained their shine for a briefest of moments when Aragorn handed to him his sword.

"Never forget that to be a good King is to be a good man, and that you are. I give to you _Andúril_, may she always remind you that you are my son, that you are strong of heart and that your father loved you."

Once Eldarion had left his father, tears and pain and agony tearing him inside, Arwen came to stand alone by his bed. And for all her wisdom and lineage she could not forbear to plead with him to stay yet for a while. She was not yet weary of her days, and thus she tasted the bitterness of the mortality that she had taken upon her.

"Arwen," said Aragorn, unable to think of any words to ease her grieving heart. "The hour is indeed hard, yet it was made even in that day when we met under the white birches in the garden of Elrond where none now walk. And on the hill of Cerin Amroth when we forsook both the Shadow and the Twilight this doom was accepted. Take counsel with yourself, _meleth_, and ask whether you would have me wait until I wither and fall from my high seat unmanned and witless. Nay, Arwen, I am the last of the Númenóreans and the latest King of the Elder days, and to me has been given not only a span thrice that of Men of Middle-earth, but also the grace to go at my will, and give back the gift. Now, therefore, I will sleep."

He brought her hand to rest over his heart, which still beat strong for her. "I speak no comfort to you, for there is no comfort for such pain within the circles of the world. The uttermost choice is before you: to repent and go to the Havens with Galadwen and bear away into the West the memory of our days together that shall there be evergreen but never more than a memory; or else to abide the Doom of Men."

Arwen shook her head gently, letting her tears fall on to him, grasping his hand so tightly it might break. "No, _meleth nín_," she said softly. "That choice is long over. There is no ship that would bear me hence, and I must indeed abide the Doom of Men, whether I will or I not: the loss and the silence. Yet not until now have I understood the tale of your people and their fall. As wicked fools I scorned them, but I pity them at last. For if this is indeed, as the Eldar say, the gift of the One to Men, it is bitter to receive."

Aragorn closed his eyes, unable to look in to her deep pools of despair any longer. He leaned up slightly and took her lips in what was to be the their final kiss. Softly his cold lips moved against hers, the taste of her salt tears the last taste he would ever know.

"We are not bound for ever to the circles of this world, and beyond them is more than memory. We shall met again, of this I am certain. Farewell, _meleth nín_. Be strong, and be brave, and know that I will always love you."

"Estel, Estel!" she cried, and with that even as he took her hand and kissed it, he fell into sleep. Then a great beauty was revealed in him, so that all who after came there looked on him in wonder; for they saw that the grace of his youth, and the valour of his manhood, and the wisdom and majesty of his age were blended together. And long there he lay, an image of the splendour of the Kings of Men in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world.

Then Arwen went forth from the House, and the light of her eyes was quenched, and it seemed to her people that she had become cold and grey as nightfall in winter that comes without a star.

TBC

The reason I am not replying to reviews again is because I literally didn't know what to say to you all individually. You all more or less said the same thing about the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it and I agree it would have been kind of confusing if you haven't read my other fics. Again, I am not going to tell you what happens next, you will just have to wait and see. I'm sorry for killing Aragorn, but it wasn't really me, it was Tolkien, and at least he died of old age and not from what ever Galadwen has.

Big smooches to you all, I promise to reply individually next time.


	17. Become Who You Were Born To Be The Secon...

Title: The End Has Come

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: R

Summary: The royal family of Gondor have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien

Beta: The Last Evenstar, a great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: The flashback is taken from _A Perfect Day_. Also, I'm very sorry for making so many of you cry.

Chapter 17

Become Who You Were Born To Be

The Second Generation

Eldarion stared at the rings on his finger. The Ring of Barahir, and the ring he had placed on Ithiliwen's finger and vowed to love her for the rest of his life. He shook his head and downed the last drops from his glass. It burned his throat on the way down, and did nothing to dull the aching inside his chest. He poured himself another one and drained it in one go. Slamming the glass down, he picked up _Andúril_ and fastened it to his waist.

He held his breath, coming face to face with his sister and dearest friend. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Her lips were dry and her eyes were dim. Slowly, she held out her hand and took Eldarion's, stroking her thumb over the top of his hand. They simply stared at each other, silently sharing their grief.

"Your Kingdom will look to you now. Tell me, Eldarion, what will they find?" Her voice was whispered and hoarse from too much sobbing. "Will they find their King? Their saviour? Or will they find a drunk? Unable to feel, unable to care?"

Eldarion looked down at the ground, closing his eyes against her words.

"They need you now, this family needs you now. Valar knows it would be easier to sit alone day after day and wait for death to take you, to reunite you with Ithiliwen and _Ada_, but what about the rest of us, what about those who need you? I need you, Eldarion, and your people need you. Now freshen up and take a walk with me through the streets. Show yourself to those who need you. Become their King."

Silence filled the room that Arwen had once shared with her husband. Her broken sobs had long since died in her throat, to be replaced by a dry bitter taste. She gazed around the room, full of soft candlelight and the smell of lavender burning.

The room looked ever the same. The darkness she was living had not tainted this room, which she now deemed sacred.

She walked over to the bed and let her hand slid over Aragorn's side, the cool silk soothing her skin. She needed to be close to him, she needed to feel his presence, she needed to bury herself in the place he slept for many years and lose her mind to the blissful memories. Perhaps then, even just for a moment, she could pretend he was still with her, she could pretend she felt his arms around her once more.

She slipped between the cool material and sighed softly as her face rubbed over his pillow, the musky woodland scent still clinging to it, still giving false hope.

__

Aragorn's breath hitched in his throat as he saw Arwen come from behind the screen and into their bedroom. Her nightdress was emerald green silk, and it hugged to her very womanly body. Their eyes locked for a moment, a knowledge of the pleasure they could give one another passing between them.  
  
_Aragorn held her close to him and pushed his hard body against her. Her hands slid over his chest and began to part his shirt. The skin underneath was both soft and hard like silk spread over rock._

To him this was torture, to feel her touch him, even in such small ways. The knowledge of what was to come pounded through his entire body. He closed his eyes tightly as her gentle fingers slid down to his waist line, he opened them long enough to see the look of pure love in his wife's eyes. Leaning into her, he stole her breath with a fiery kiss that made her cling to him.

__

"I love you, Undómiel, with all that I am," he whispered softly into her ear. Arwen bit her lip as the emotions of loving him became too much. The ache that ran through her body had now settled at her heart, and she knew that the only way to ease that pain was to be as close to him as possible.

"Make love to me," she whispered, unable to go another second without feeling him. They undressed in silence, the whole time watching each other. Then, in one fluid motion, he wrapped his arms around her back and picked her up, holding her close to his heated body.

Aragorn lay his wife gently onto their marital bed. He came to lie beside her, turning her to face him. The King and Queen of Gondor held on to one another, making love. Their bodies moved as one, not able to get close enough, trembling in each other's arms. As the night darkened their room, and the candles burnt out, they continued to move together, bringing each other both complete torment and bliss. They loved each other in the most beautiful, most physical of ways, until they were both completely sated.

__

There in each other's arms, sleep took them, their spent bodies entwined, their mouths still loosely joined, their hearts beating frantically. They rested in peace in the knowledge that tomorrow would bring much the same, and every day after that. They had earned their happiness in more ways then imaginable.

Arwen's body shock violently as she clutched her dead husband's pillow to her chest. She sobbed loudly, crying out her pain. She closed her eyes tight, breathing shakily. "_Daro an nín, meleth nín, im aphad lle ned an guruth_," she choaked out.

Wait for me, my love, I'll soon follow you into death

Never again did any being in Middle-earth see Eldarion smile. That is not to say that he was not still a good man and an honest man, just an unhappy man.

The white stone walls of Minas Tirith gleamed brightly in the midday sun, a sight of silver and pearl. The entire Kingdom were gathered in the top courtyard. Children dressed in their best clothing looked on excitedly, eager to catch a glimpse of their soon-to-be King.

Eldarion stood before his people, crownless and still a Prince. He looked over to his sister, who was smiling at him from the side. He caught her wink and returned it, grateful for her faith in him. Arwen's hand reached out for his and she brought it to her mouth, kissing her only son softly. Eldarion turned slowly, his back to his Kingdom, and kneeled before Elladan.

Elladan patted his shoulder, the pain of Aragorn's passing still fresh in his heart. He lifted the crown above his nephew's head and spoke aloud.

"Now come the days of King Eldarion Telcontar. May they be truly blessed." He placed the crown on top of Eldarion's head and the entire Kingdom broke out in to a tremendous applause. Closing his eyes, trying to compose himself, Eldarion slowly stood and faced his people.

'_Become who you were born to be_,' echoed through his mind in his father's voice.

The instant he raised his hands, the courtyard fell into silence. "Long has my father ruled Gondor with valour and fairness. Today I take his place on the throne, but never in your hearts. I do not know what valour is in me, but I do know that I shall not rest nor surrender while my father's blood flows through me. I will be standing here with the courage of men when the last hours of the world draw in, facing them head on. When our foes surround us and try to take what is ours, I will be here." He pointed to the solid ground beneath him. "They may come with weapons, they may come with fire, but I will be here. They may break our gates and walls, but never our spirits. They may take our dignity, and they may take our hope, but I will be here. As your King, as your lord, as your defender, I swear to you, good people of Gondor, that this will be a new day, a better day. When we stand united and in one voice proclaim that we are strong, that we are fearless, for we are Gondor, and we are great."

The entire Kingdom roared with such pride and trust in their new King that the sound could be heard for miles.

Arwen stood silently as tears fell without shame from her frozen grey eyes. She gazed at her son and instead saw Aragorn, standing tall and proud. She closed her eyes and felt him speak to her in her mind, felt his presence telling her it was time. Her time had finally come, her part in the world was no more. She looked over at Elladan and felt the weight of his stare. He slowly nodded his head, not needing her to voice her request.

TBC

****

ME132: I'm sorry Kay, but Aragorn is dead. You know how it works, no amount of sexual healing will bring him back, believe me, I was up for days trying. Eww, I swear I'm not really in to necrophilia.

****

Cerridwen-Evereven: I know it was sad, I sobbed my little heart out when wrote it. I felt like I was killing him, mean old me.

****

EbonyBeach: Thank you so much for the great review. I'm sorry I have made you cry so often, but it is healthy to have a good cry now and then. You think it was overwhelming to read? Try writing it. I was emotionally drained for the rest of the day.

****

Calandra: Thank you, its nice to hear such kind words about my writing. I am really proud of this story and I am kind of sad that the series is coming to an end. I wanted to write one last fic to tie up all lose ends and I also wanted to go out with a bang, so it is nice to know that people appreciate it.

****

tindomiel-tintalle: I did actually do a family tree but it was on a program and I couldn't get it on to something else. The profiles is a very good idea, I will have to have a go at it, the only problem is that I find it difficult to find the time.

****

DreaminofLorien: Tolkien is probably pissed at me for ruining Aragorn's death scene. "Why did she have to go and add to it? It was fine how it was." That is one of my favourite lines too, it is also kind of used in TTT.

****

Viviana: I'm very sorry about the crying, I'm afraid it can't be helped. However the love that Aragorn and Arwen shared will live on in their children and their grandchildren.


	18. Follow Your Heart

Title: The End Has Come

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: R

Summary: The royal family of Gondor have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien

Dedication: Cassie, not cos I have a favour to ask her, just cos she's lovely.

Beta: The Last Evenstar, a great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: A very small portion of this text was taken from Tolkien's _Tale of Aragorn and Arwen_.

Chapter 18

Follow Your Heart

A sadness unmatched hung in the air in the streets of Minas Tirith. Arwen Undómiel sat upon her black mare, cloaked in black velvet and veil. Beside her sat Elladan, expressionless, unable to look down at his family. The children and grandchildren of Arwen and Aragorn stood in silence, having already bid their final farewells.

She looked at Eldarion, his arm wrapped around his eldest daughter, and smiled sadly. "So like your father in both body and heart. You are a credit to us both, Eldarion. Your reign will make us proud."

Galadwen clung to Legolas tightly, tears streaming down her cold cheeks, now void of all colour. Arwen was unable to voice any words to her eldest daughter, whom she desperately prayed would not follow her into death. She merely held her eyes and smiled with all the love that she felt. "_Namárië, iell nín_."

Then Arwen Undómiel went from the city of Minas Tirith, her brother her only escort, and passed away to the land of Lórien, and dwelt there alone under the fading trees until winter came. Galadriel had passed away and Celeborn also was gone, and the land was silent.

There at last when the mallorn-leaves were falling, but spring had not yet come, she laid herself to rest upon Cerin Amroth, the hill upon which she had pledged herself to Aragorn; and there is her green grave, until the world is changed, and all the days of her life are utterly forgotten by men that come after, and elanor and niphredil bloom no more east of the Sea.

Here, at last, comes the end of Elessar and his Evenstar.

Gwydion and Estelai sat alone in the throne room. The stone floor was cold under them, but they cared not. The throne was strewn with flowers, and a faint smell of roses hung in the air. It had been many months since Aragorn's passing, and now Arwen had left to die also. Each month since their grandfather's death, the two cousins had met in what was his throne room, laid flowers down, and sat silently. It was the only time the two of them had really been alone together, and Gwydion both looked forward to them and dreaded them.

He felt a great weight upon him, a weight he wished to be rid of. He had spoken to Estelai of the Prophecy and all he had learnt, needing someone to give him council.

Estelai had told him to follow his heart, which he knew he could not do, for she was his heart. It beat for her alone. The pretence of friendship and no more had driven them both mad. Silently, they both desperately wanted to stand up and shout out from the top of their lungs that things were not the same, that they would never again be the same.

Finally, looking over to his beloved, Gwydion stood abruptly. Estelai's eyes flew to his face before standing also. He looked upon her as he had done the night he declared his love in the pouring rain, he looked upon her with hunger as though he wished to devour her whole. It was a look he had kept well hidden since, for fear of frightening her away again.

Estelai breathed deeply, her body silently glad to have that look back.

In two long strides he was standing in front of her, scooping her in to his arms and forcing his mouth on to hers with violence. Estelai moaned into the kiss, finally giving in to what her body wanted - finally dropping the pretence, without care of consequence or shame. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she pulled him closer still, pushing her entire body against his, feeling the hardness of his chest and limbs.

His tongue flickered over her bottom lip and she parted her lips to allow him entry. She sucked on his tongue until it almost hurt, needing to feel him inside. She felt his hands, one on her back and one in her hair, tugging at it in helpless abandon.

When finally Gwydion felt the effects of her kiss upon his body, he tried to gently pull away, to disengage before it got out of control, but Estelai wouldn't let him. She held him tight, refusing to come back to the real world, where actions had consequences.

When they finally parted, Gwydion could do nothing but look at her with surprise, love and desire. He had expected her to push him away, he had never expected her to respond to him in such a way. Inside, his heart was dancing. It had healed itself and grown wings, yet his mind screamed at him how wrong this was. That even if she did return his love, they couldn't possibly be together.

Gwydion closed his eyes briefly and breathed deeply, hoping to clear his mind and collect his thoughts. When his eyes opened to met hers, he saw them return his feelings and thoughts. He spoke softly, but honestly to her. "I love you now more then ever, I need you more then ever. I am sorry if it pains you to hear that, but it is the truth. I know not what to do for the best, but know that I would spend a thousand life times in a hellish torment if it meant your happiness."

Estelai closed the distance between them and cupped his jaw lovingly. She couldn't understand why a man as wonderful as Gwydion would love her. She was nothing but trouble most of the time, and she knew it. "Why do you love me, Gwydion? What has made you love me?"

Gwydion took in her golden hair and her pouted lips, glistening and slightly swollen from their kiss. "In truth, I do not know. All I know is that when I look into your eyes, I have to remind myself to breathe."

A single tear fell from her eye and a warm smile lit up her face. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to his warm lips. "Thank you," she whispered. She knew now what she must do.

One day she would be Queen, and could her lord be her cousin also? She had never asked for the throne, but it seemed she had no choice until now. She needed time to think, to decide whether or not what she and Gwydion shared was more important then the entire Kingdom of Gondor. She would ride for Rivendell at first light. She would join her uncles and find her solitude, her space to think.

Elladan closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The fresh woodland scent of his childhood flooded his senses, calming the raging fear inside of him. In the distance, nightingales sang to one another, calling their mates home for the night.

Elladan had come home, but what was supposed to be a place of safety and love now seemed cold, like something from another lifetime.

Elrohir stood watching his twin brother approach the wooden steps that led up to the main entrance of the Last Homely House. Of the smile he felt building inside of him, only half made it to his mouth.

Elladan's eyes locked with his brother's and he began to run up the steps and in to his brother's arms.

Elrohir laughed as he cradled his brother tightly, feeling whole for the first time in a long time. When Elladan pulled back slightly to look at his brother, he felt his heart break a little, for Elrohir's once-youthful face seemed older to him now, his eyes much dimmer.

Had Elladan caused this? Had his absence, his abandonment, caused this? Elladan didn't think he could feel anymore guilt then he already did when it came to his brother. The blame of their mother's passing to Valinor had not been spoken of since the night she left, thousands of years ago. Yet they both knew that tonight they would break the mutual silence. What would have been dealt with in a manner of days had been left to fester. The avalanche effect had taken their silence and slowly rolled it into something unstoppable.

Galadwen sat silently. She had heard her son's declaration of love for his own cousin and took it with little surprise.

Galadwen had not long before she must leave for Valinor, before she must depart from this world. She had desperately hoped that her son would join them, but now that hope seemed fruitless.

Gwydion had asked his mother's advice, and sat patiently whilst he allowed her to digest the information. He knew she would not turn him away, nor be disgusted by his love, and so he waited.

"Gwydion, we love whom we love. I am afraid it is as simple as that. You must do what your heart tells you. Let it lead you wherever it will. It will not be easy for you, or Estelai, should you chose one another, but perhaps it will be even harder apart. If we could chose who we fell in love with, it would be a lot easier, but a lot less magical." Her voice was cool and throaty, like the words were drying up inside of her.

She studied her son's handsome face. It grieved her to put any more worry on him, but she knew that it was only fair that he finally knew the truth. She took several deep breaths, which came ragged and forced.

Gwydion looked at her, realising that she was about to tell him something important.

"Gwydion, I must leave for Valinor before the year passes."

Her son's eyes went wide. "What? Why? _Naneth_, it is your health, isn't it? I know you have not gotten any better, but you are strong, you will fight this!"

"No, Gwydion, there is no more fight left in me. For though I look young still I no longer feel it. I am dying, Gwydion. Valinor is my only hope."

Gwydion simply stared at his mother. His tears fell hotly, burning a trail down his cold face. "You cannot leave me, _Naneth_. How can I face this without you?"

"A bitter choice now lies before you, Gwydion: to remain here and peruse your love for Estelai, or join your _Ada _and I in Valinor and discover the true meaning of your prophecy." Galadwen stood and knelt down before her son, taking his face in her hands. "The choice is yours alone, no other can make it for you. There is no shame in love, for it is the purest of all things. Follow your heart, Gwydion, but follow it quick, for time is running out."

TBC

****

ThePrincess04: I didn't kill Aragorn, Tolkien did it, I swear it wasn't me.

****

Lariren-Shadow: Hope your enjoying Britain, I can't wait to hear all about it when you get back. Crying in a British pub huh? Yup, that's defiantly something all us Brits have done before. I didn't read your new stuff because I didn't get an alert for any, I'll go check on the site.

****

Queen Arwen: Your computer blew up? It took its time didn't it. That thing has been on its last legs for months now. I think that Gondor an benefit from having a drunk as its King.

****

tindomiel-tintalle: I don't suppose you know any programs on line or anything for a family tree do you? I'm glad you liked Eldarion's speech, it took me a good hour to write that.

****

viviana: Did you cry this time? How many boxes of tissue have you been through since I started writing this? I bet you didn't cry at this chapter though, cos although Arwen left to die, it wasn't dwelt on. I felt there had been enough death already.

****

Cerridwen-Evereven: I'm glad you still like it, I toned down the sadness in this chapter cos people were complaining about how much crying they had been doing.

****

Starlight63: Sorry, but Tolkien wrote that Arwen died soon after Aragorn, and I would have been yelled at by Tolkien purists had I changed the facts too much. Eldarion has to learn to be alone, he will spent most of his rule alone I'm afraid, poor little lamb.

****

DreaminofLorien: I couldn't access your live journal, can you give me the link again, also what is a blend? When I need a good cry I watch Disney's Robin Hood, and ball my eyes out.

****

The Converted: Your loved, your loved. I didn't receive the email with your review in it until just before I posted, and I had already put it in hmtl format, so I could make changes. I just finished writing a new Viggo/Orlando fic, it has 4 chapters in it. I'll send it to you the second some lovely person who drips with sarcasm and lives in America offers to beta it for me ok. You wouldn't think that I would have to whore myself out for betas would you.

****

ME132: You young lady are far too young to even consider sexual healing. What happened to the sweet girl I met 10 months ago? Me, that's what. I have ruined you. Oh Valar.

****

EbonyBeach: Death always makes me feel awful, I usually like to pretend that it doesn't exist in every day life. I can't read death fics myself, I stick my fingers in my ears and sing. that fic idea sounds good, although if you want to be cannon, Heaven didn't exist back then, as it is a Christianity concept and they invented heaven. you could have them meet again in what Aragorn called 'the halls of his fathers' which I guess is kind of like heaven.


	19. Brothers In Arms

Title: The End Has Come

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: R

Summary: The royal family of Gondor have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien

Dedication: Which ever being gave me that dream last night. THANK YOU! Ewan McGregor, Orlando Bloom, Heath Ledger and Eric Banna. Oh my.

Beta: The Last Evenstar, a great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: Twin what? Nothing is implied here, if you people think there is something less then innocent between Elladan and Elrohir then it is you own imaginations, nothing to do with me.

Chapter 19

Brothers in arms

Elrohir poured himself and his brother some tea as they sat in silence in Elrond's study. Elladan had just informed his brother about the prophecy concerning Gwydion, and how he somehow held the key to restoring the Two Trees.

They had spoken much of Arwen's final days. Elladan had taken her to Lothlórien, where he had left her at her request. He knew what she intended. She would lie beneath the trees and stars and wait to die of her broken heart.

"Sooner or later, we are going to have to speak of Valinor, and our possible departure." Elrohir, always the braver in matters outside of battle, breached the subject first.

Elladan looked down at his cup, watching the dark liquid swirl in hot circles.

"A heavy choice lies before us, _gwador_, a choice that was made by others, so long ago."

Elladan looked up at his brother's face, and noticed that the usual luminous skin seemed ashen now.

"It is the choice of our father Elrond and his twin brother, Elros." Elrohir looked at Elladan with all the uncertainty that he felt. "Will history repeat itself?" He knew from what his father had told him that he had never fully healed from Elros' decision to become mortal, thus withering from this world, leaving Elrond broken-hearted with his immortal suffering.

Elrohir knew that to be separated from Elladan, to live for all eternity without his brother, to know that some day he would die and his body would feed the earth, would be his ruin.

Silent raindrops fell outside. The twins could not hear them, but they could smell them. Every time it rained, Elladan found himself outside, seeking to be washed clean of all guilt and silent blame. He remembered the rain hitting the pane of the window in his brother's study the night their mother had left. The anger his gentle brother's face had shown.

"What are you thinking about, _gwador_?" Elrohir brought him out of his thoughts and took him off-guard.

Before he was able to think of something to say, he found himself saying the truth. "I was thinking about our mother, about _Naneth_." He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Elrohir to finally speak of what had been plaguing his mind for all these years.

"Rarely have I heard you speak of her. You all but recoil when I mention her, so I stopped trying to talk to you about her." Elrohir shifted in his seat, willing his brother's eyes to open once more. When they did, he saw that they were flooded with unshed tears. "Will you speak of her now, Elladan?"

Elladan shook his head gently. "I cannot. I cannot speak of her with you. Do not ask me to, for I know what I did, or didn't do. I cannot take your eyes upon me as I speak her name." The tears began to fall and Elrohir moved to kneel before his brother's chair.

"Hush_, gwador_. Do not cry for our mother, for we shall see her soon. Come with me to Valinor and again feel her love," Elrohir begged, for the idea of loosing the other half of his soul was too severe. Elrohir knew that if Elladan choose to stay in Middle-earth, then he would stay with him and accept a mortal fate. For what was eternity if it was spent alone?

"I cannot go with you, I can not face her! Please do not ask this of me." Elladan wept fiercely, clutching his brother's arms.

"I do not understand. Why can you not face her? She is our mother, Elladan." Elrohir pulled his brother off of the chair to sit beside him on the floor. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing form and rocked him slowly, like their mother did when they were babes.

"What if she blames me for her passing too? What if she finds it as hard to look at me?" Elladan felt the warm arms of his brother and knew that he did not deserve them.

"Why would she blame you? You have done nothing wrong, _gwador_. None of this is your fault."

Elladan shook his head and moved out of his brother's arms. He stood before him and looked down at him with disbelief. "But you blame me, you always have, and it has eaten away at me." He choked through the sobs as his brother came to stand before him.

Elrohir wore a look of hurt and anger on his face as he stared in to his twin's eyes. "I have never blamed you for her passing, Elladan. For a long time I blamed her, for it was her decision to leave. But never have I once blamed you. I have only loved you." He felt his own tears threaten to fall. "Elladan, you have been so distant to me since our father's departure. You left me here alone, you left without tears nor promises of your return. I have sat here day after day, trying to find a reason why you would want to be apart from me, if I had done something or said something to make you flee. You are my brother, my twin, the other half of my soul, and you left me."

Elladan rubbed at his red eyes fiercely. "I did not know I had hurt you. I though it was what you wanted. I thought you wanted to be apart from me because you blamed me for her passing. Elrohir, I love you like no other, and I would rather have died then hurt you. Please forgive me, I thought it for the best. I thought I were doing the right thing. Now I see I was just running away."

Elrohir let out a breathy laugh through his tears. "El, I am incomplete without you. I haven't breathed since you went away." He held out his arms and his brother embraced him with both arms.

Elladan rested his head against his twin's. "Can you forgive me for leaving you? I promise I will never leave you again."

Elrohir nodded slowly, relishing the feeling of his brother in his arms once more. "I will forgive you if you forgive me for not recognising your pain."

Elladan smiled softly, clutching to Elrohir for dear life. "There is nothing to forgive on my part." He placed a soft kiss on his brother's cheek as the years of hurt slowly began to dissolve.

They both knew that things would not go back to the way they were, for you can never go back. But they both knew that the bond they shared would be ever stronger.

Elrohir untangled his brother's arms from around him and took a step back. "A decision still lies before us. If you decide to stay, then I shall stay with you. Because we are one soul that cannot be separated."

Legolas sat on the bed, clasping Galadwen's hand tightly. This was too familiar, too like the nightmares that had racked his mind for too many nights. She was too close to leaving him, to leaving this world. Her beauty was still there, but the pink tint in her cheeks was almost gone, and so was the light that shined from behind her starry eyes.

"You cannot leave me yet, Galadwen, you must hold on a little longer. You must be strong for me," he whispered to her as she slept in their bed.

Legolas watched her, his heart as dark as night. He knew he should let her go, that fate had chosen now to take her from him, but he refused to. He refused to give in without a fight.

Aragorn and Arwen were both gone from this world. Gwydion was finding his own path. There was nothing tying Galadwen to the world, nothing except the burning love of her husband, a love that shone brighter then the fiercest flame. She slept most days, nights too, reluctant to leave for Valinor until she knew for certain that her son would be all right, until she had heard his choice from his own mouth. She knew, they both knew, that the longer she waited, the longer she postponed her final journey, the closer she came to death.

She was cold, so cold. She needed the light of the Two Trees upon her face, a light that no longer shone. If Gwydion could find away to light them once more, it would mean leaving Middle-earth with them. She would rather die in her bed this night then see her son make a choice that would affect his whole life, a choice that would break his heart and leave him empty.

"Hold on, _meleth_, just hold on."

Elladan awoke the next morning with his heart feeling lighter then it had in decades. The sun was shinning once again, bursting into his room, the room he had inhabited since childhood. The smell of the churning river beneath the waterfall reached his nose, making him smile, as he made his way to his brother's study, for things had not changed so much that he no loner knew exactly where his brother would be.

Elrohir smiled as his twin entered the room. "Good morning. I trust you rested well in your old bed?"

"I rested wonderfully. What are you doing?" He watched his brother remove book after book from the selves, binding four at a time with twine.

"I am packing up Ada's and mybooks to send to Minas Tirith.. They will be well looked after by Eldarion and his family."

Elladan had thought long and hard the previous night about his brother's words. He had offered to stay in Middle-earth if Elladan so wished. Yet Elladan knew not what he wished. Arwen was gone, Aragorn was gone. What was there left worth staying for?

It was what happened next that made his choice for him. His brother dropped one of the books he was holding, his hand trembling uncontrollably.

Elrohir was instantly clutching his shaking hand in his other, turning from Elladan's gaze. He was an Elven lord, and he was far too proud to let his brother see him thus. He had felt it more and more lately. He had felt cold and sickly, which could only mean one thing.

"The life of the Eldar is leaving you." Elladan's voice was calm, despite the rage he felt building up inside of him. How could Elrohir have kept this from him? How could he expect Elladan to live with himself if his brother died from his inability to make a decision?

His decision was made for him, and he felt nothing but relief. They would travel to Valinor and once again be with their mother and father. Elrohir would be saved, and thus Elladan's heart would not break.

Estelai sat beside the great waterfall in Imladris, her dress now moist and clinging to her. She let out a sigh, finally knowing what it was she would do. Her great-uncles had been surprised to see her there, but they welcomed her nonetheless. She had rarely seen Elladan and Elrohir, as they had spent most of their time locked away together. She assumed they were catching up.

It wasn't really anything in particular that alerted her of Gwydion's presence. It wasn't a sound, nor a smell, it was just something inside of her that told her he was behind her. She stood and turned, meeting his icy blue eyes with her own. "Gwydion." His name was a sigh on her lips.

The look in his eyes was not one she had seen before, it was something awful and frightening. When he spoke, his voice held none of its usual warmth. "I need your help."

TBC

****

EbonyBeach: Well Gwydion wants to stay because he love Estelai, but at the same time he wants to go to Valinor to make sure that his mother lives. it's a toughie. Technically I'm sure Estelai could go to Valinor if she wanted to, however she is the oldest child of the King and next in line for the throne. So her loyalties are tied as well.

****

The Converted: Sadie dear likes twincest. I was reading a lot of it at the time of writing this so I'm sure some innocently slipped in somewhere. This chapter was even worse wasn't it.

'She had rarely seen Elladan and Elrohir, as they had spent most of their time locked away together. She assumed they were catching up.' He he he, only I know what they were really doing lol.

****

tindomiel-tintalle: If you think you have the time to create a family tree on paint then I would be very grateful, but don't put yourself out or go out of your way to do it, only if you want to.

****

Lariren-Shadow: Britain is nice right? Except for the weather and the trains. Yup Gwydion and Estelai come from a family of rule breakers when love is involved. People said Aragorn and Arwen would never work out. They said the it was weird for Legolas to marry Galadwen. And now two first cousins want to hook up…we will just have to see how that one works out.

****

Calime Canos: I hate tough choices too. But someone has to make them.

****

Viviana: OH...MY...GOD!...your enthusiastic aren't you. Thank you so much for the high praise, it was very greatly received.

****

Cerridwen-Evereven: Glad you still like it, we are coming to an end soon so prepare yourself for some more sadness. I swear I don't do it n purpose.

The Last Evenstar: Big cuddles I hope you feel better soon Petal. Maybe you just need to get back to school and focus your attention on something academic. Of course I'll still talk to you, who else would _like _listening to my deranged, messed up relationship issues? Apart from someone getting paid. I'm not crazy…I'm interesting.

****

DreaminofLorien: I'm working on the family tree, I have had an offer. Hey when referring to us as dorks, speak for yourself. If I didn't have LOTR I would just find something else to be obsessed with, I seem to do that, go from one obsession to another.

****

Queen Arwen: Oh Morgoth, we hardly knew ye. Club Gondor is in full swing, Estelai and Galadwen can be the pole dances, no wait Legolas should, he's the pretty one right. I'm not going to write anymore about Arwen's passing because I wanted to stay true to what Tolkien wrote, which is why I used his words.

****

ME132: Your review got me all chocked up 'lil sis. I don't how I have helped you, I didn't even realise I was doing it, but I'm glad that I somehow did. Just think I never would have emailed you if the reviews had been working and I was able to just write you a review, instead I emailed it to you and you emailed back and thus our friendship was formed.


	20. The Prophecy Revised

Title: The End Has Come

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: R

Summary: The royal family of Gondor have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien

Beta: The Last Evenstar, a great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: Sorry for the late post. I have had one of the busiest/craziest/worst/best weekends of my life.

Some of you don't know me personally, so I just thought I would take this opportunity to let you know that I'm British, and our sense of humour is a little (a lot) different. So if I offend anyone or make them think I am mad at them it is probably me being funny in my strange native way.

Chapter 20

The Prophecy Revised

Estelai wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her dress. Of all her aunts, Galadwen was by far her favourite. She looked upon her as a second mother.

"How long?" she whispered through her tears.

"Not long. She will leave for Valinor before the year is out, which means we do not have much time."

Estelai nodded and composed herself quickly. "So what is it you need me to do? Whatever you need, you have but to ask."

"I need to know if the prophecy is true. I need to know all that it entails, and I need to know how important my going to Valinor would be."

Estelai's gaze saddened deeper at the thought of him leaving Middle-earth. "You would leave for Valinor to see the Trees restored?"

He softly shook his head. "I do not know. I do not know how important the light is. I must make a decision, but I refuse to make it before I know all the facts. I must know exactly what I am leaving for and all that I must give up."

Estelai thought it strange how an old, abandoned library held no dust. _It must be the magic of Rivendell, _she decided.

Looking down at the text in front of her, she stiffened a yawn. They had found nothing new. All they had found was the text that Aragorn had spoken of, which contained the prophecy itself.

Gwydion was becoming frustrated. He felt as though his time was running out and he was getting no closer. "Read the passage again." He looked over at Estelai, who looked down at the book.

"I have read it to you four times now. There is nothing new."

"Estelai, please just read it. I know not what else to do." His gentle eyes pleaded with hers and she straightened up in her chair.

"The three Silmarils are long since lost. One was cast into the fiery chasms of the earth, another rests at the bottom of the sea, and the last floats in the air as a star shining bright." She let her yawn out freely and was about to continue reading when she looked over at Gwydion, whose face was twisted in a frown. "What is it?"

Gwydion shook his head and held out his hand for her to leave him to his thoughts for a moment. He closed his eyes. "I feel as though something in that sentence is important. I feel like I am trying to remember a dream, but the longer I am awake, the further away it feels."

Estelai sighed softly. "Well, the only way I can see for you to restore the light is with the Silmarillion, but that is hopeless. You can not reach up and pluck one from the night sky. You cannot dig underground until you meet the fire at the heart of the earth, and you can't very well scale the entire seabed and pry one from Ulmo's hands." She closed the book, ready to give up.

"Ulmo?" Gwydion's eyes narrowed on her.

"Yes, you know, one of the Valar, lord of waters and King of the sea." She spoke mockingly, for all in Middle-earth knew of the Valar.

Gwydion just stared at her, as, slowly, pieces began to fall into place. He closed his eyes and spoke out loud. "The sea calls ever strongly. The golden light and the moonshine are waiting for you."

Estelai looked at him as though he was mad, but decided to let him go with it.

"Ulmo and Elbereth. A man, skin of blue, barnacles. A maiden so fair, light of stars was in her hair." He held out his hands for Estelai to take, which she did, and lifted her to stand with him. "I dreamt of them, of Ulmo and Elbereth. They told me it was time for me to join them. They told me to go in to the water, to retrieve something. The Silmaril that was lost to the sea - that's what they wanted me to retrieve."

Estelai smiled, still not sure what this meant. "Do you think that perhaps they were trying to show you where it was?"

"I do not know. I was always too afraid to go in, too afraid of what I would find." He stood for a moment, contemplating what he must do.

"Estelai, I need you to find Elrond's book of medicinal herbs, something that will make me sleep. I have no choice but to go into my dream and find the location of the jewel."

Gwydion felt sleep begin to tug at him, pulling him into a relaxed state. "I am afraid."

His honest admission made Estelai's heart twist for him. She lay beside him on the cushions on the floor of the library and held his hand tightly. "There is nothing to fear, I will hold your hand until you wake." She leaned over him and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, feeling him sigh against her skin. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

__

"Awake, my Prince, and take my hand. The light has long since waned, and the sea calls ever strongly."

"The sea calls ever strongly. Your time has come to join us."

The frosted twilight surrounded him instantly, the night sky breaking for morning, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. The salty air filled his lungs. He felt the gentle breeze calm and sooth him.

"I aearon can bell."

The sea calls ever strongly

He turned to face the man and woman, whom he now knew as Elbereth and Ulmo. His eyes only stayed with them for the briefest of moments before being caught by the flow of golden hair catching in the breeze. "Estelai!"

Estelai stood to the side, watching Gwydion intently, a loving smile upon her lips. "There is nothing to fear, Gwydion, I will be right here."

__

The love he felt for her swelled to an impossible amount, and it was all he could do to keep breathing. He held her gaze for what seemed like a lifetime before turning to face the two Vala.

Elbereth smiled at him gently, her soft grace putting him at ease.

He turned slowly and faced the water, glinting in the sparkling twilight. He cautiously walked closer to the edge of the sea, allowing the ice-cold water to splash over his bare feet.

It was now or never, the moment of truth. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, turning to look at Estelai once more. "im meleth lle, cugu tithin, an pain ind nín."

I love you, little dove, with all my heart

__

Estelai's heart contracted, and for the first time since her cousin's confession, she truly knew, without doubt or fear, that she loved him. She knew that she would love him for all her days and even beyond that. A silent tear fell from her eye as she held his gaze, her breath caught in her throat. "im meleth lle, sen im ista si. im innas meleth lle an uireb."

I love you, this I know now. I will love you for all eternity

__

Gwydion's heart felt as though it had been finally freed from a cage, a prison in which sunlight never ventured. Estelai's words went straight to his soul and gave him new strength, knew hope. His cloud of heavenly dreams was broken by the cool voices behind him.

"i glaur a i ithildin dar an lle." Their voices mixed together like music.

The golden light and the moonshine are waiting for you.

__

"I do not fear you." Gwydion's voice took on a new determination as he turned to face the sea. He heard a faint whisper of words on the rolling waves. The Silmaril was calling to him, beckoning him into the cool water.

The whispering coming from the sea was truly beautiful, soothing yet eerie. He began to wade into the sea, gasping as the icy water lovingly caressed his skin.

A great need went through him, a desperate desire to find the beautiful jewel beneath the surface and hold it in his hands. To show it to Estelai. The need he felt frightened him slightly, but the knowledge that Estelai was behind him gave him his courage. He shook his body, trying to rid it of the passion and fear it felt.

__

Further and further Gwydion waded out to sea, until finally the water was about to come over his head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the icy liquid surrounded him completely.

Blinking his eyes open once more, he took in the underwater scene. It was more dreamlike then anything he had ever seen, and more beautiful. The water was an aquamarine that gave everything a bluish-green tinge. Bubbles floated to the surface. Soft sand with shadows of waves glinted like gold beneath his feet. He moved his body until he was able to swim.

He didn't know how long he had been swimming, but his arms now felt tired and filled with lead. The further out he went, the deeper the seabed became.

__

He pushed himself down further, not feeling the need for air. Below him something sparkled, like amber and diamonds caught in both the midday sun and the midnight moon. He gasped, filling his mouth with water, and swam lower still, eager to get a better look. The faint whispers became something more powerful as he eyed the sparkle, partly buried in the damp sand.

It was as though some magnetic force was pulling him closer, as though he and the jewel were meant to be one. A vision flashed through his mind of the Elf who crafted the Silmaril, his distant ancestor from afar. His hand reached out, as though thinking for itself, and grasped the glittering jewel in his hand, scooping up some of the cold sand with it.

His fist closed around it, and it beamed from between his fingers, a forceful light of day and night. A great and powerful surge went through him, a desperate feeling of rightness. It was as though everything now made sense. It was clear to him what he must do. It was just that he was reluctant to do it.

Pushing his feet against the sand, he thrust himself upwards. The single thrust was enough to push him to the top. When his head breached the surface, he took in a deep breath, his closed hand high above his head.

Gwydion's eyes flashed open, his breathing suddenly deep and forced. He stayed exactly where he was, lying on the floor of the library amongst the old books and pillows.

Beside him, he heard Estelai's breathing quicken, as though she were trying desperately to calm herself down. He turned his head slightly to look at her. "You stayed with me." His voice was full of something akin to disbelief.

"I promised you I would never leave you." She tried to sound light, but she was too close to tears after the intense experience they had just shared. He squeezed the hand he was still holding, and had been holding the entire time. "You love me."

It wasn't a question, but Estelai felt the need to answer him nonetheless. "I love you," she confirmed.

Both their gazes were drawn to their clasped hands. A faint glint was creeping through their joined fingers. Estelai let go of his hand and looked down in wonder. "How can that be?"

Gwydion opened his hand completely and stared down at the Silmaril in the palm of his hand. He looked at his cousin, his love, and smiled softly. "Love is the strongest magic there is."

TBC

Lady Ladreniel: Wow, I don't think I have ever received so many reviews from one person in one hit. I was away from my computer for a few days and I came back to lots of lovely reviews, so thank you. I can't possibly answer all of them though so I'll just cover the basics. It took me about 5 minutes to write Eldarion's speech. I didn't really think about it before hand, I just sat down and wrote it as it came to me, then tweaked it a bit later on. I don't know what happened with ---- I haven't spoken to her in a while, I hope everything is ok. It was nice reading your reviews, it reminded me of when I wrote them and how invested I became in the characters.

****

ME132: hehe, I got Kay in to Viggorli. I am writing one now actually, it will me some major fluff, its for Aniron's anniversary challenge. This fic is so close to the end, and then no more. I hope you all cy and morn me lol. Maybe I should release an extended version of my fics, hay if PJ can do it then so came I lol.

****

Lariren-Shadow: Galadwen is my favourite of all my OC's, hers and Legolas' was the first love story I got really invested in. If you look carefully, you will see that Arwen's pupils are always dilated, I think it has something to do with the clever lighting people.

****

The Converted: Sodomy is a funny word. The other day my boss came out with "Well bugger me." I laughed so hard and then had to explain to him why I was laughing during the staff meeting. 'Brothers Inside Each Others Pants'… I think I read that one. Shh, ixnay on the Ulmoay. No one is supposed to know that yet. Wow you really can't write pig Latin.

****

Viviana: I love getting reviews like yours, its such a great ego boost, thanks.

****

Queen Arwen: Actually Eric Bana was the only one who didn't touch me so don't fret ok, I just watched him take a shower…maybe that's worse.

****

DreaminofLorien: I really love the twins, I first wrote them for A Winters Night Ball and it was kind of hard cos they already existed but I could do whatever I wanted with their personalities. Also a lot of people tend to make them alike, the same person, so I took a different road.

Thank you **Starlight63**, **Cerridwen-Evereven**, **EbonyBeach** and **ThePrincess04 **for your reviews, I hope you liked this chapter.


	21. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Title: The End Has Come

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: R

Warning: This chapter does include a fairly tame sex scene. It will probably also make one or two of you cry, so you have been warned.

Summary: The royal family of Gondor have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien

Beta: The Last Evenstar, a great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: There are no replies to reviews this time. After re-reading this chapter I am too sad to reply, I'm sorry. I will post the next chapter probably tomorrow, if not the day after. It will be the last chapter, except for the epilogue, but I will post that at the same time.

A/N2: The flashback is taken from _Sleepless Nights and Pillow Fights_.

Chapter 21

Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

In the heart of Rivendell, beside the great waterfall, there was a bridge. This bridge of stone had been there for many years, and it had seen many things. The river flowing beneath it seemed to sing songs of flowing love, of times of magic in days of old. The love that their grandparents had shared filled the air still to this day. The silver leaves of the surrounding trees caught the moonlight, casting misty beams down on the young lovers below.

There stood Gwydion and Estelai, their gentle eyes locked. Estelai's white dress swayed softly in the gentle evening breeze, her fair hair flowing behind her like a waterfall of pure gold.

She smiled lovingly at her cousin and held out her hand for him to take. "Do you remember what I told you, the night of the feast?" Her voice was a soft whisper, enchanting and filled with love.

"You said you would never leave me." He remembered the night in question, his eyes never leaving hers, carrying a certain sadness in them. Estelai looked down at her feet and felt a single tear escape her eye. Looking up to meet her cousin's eyes once more, she stroked her thumb over his hand. "But you must leave me."

Gwydion closed his eyes against the tears he felt threatening to spill. He locked eyes with her and shook his head numbly.

"Gwydion I love you. But if you stay and we are together, no one will ever understand. What we share will be seen as something sordid and wrong." She let her tears fall freely now, the sobs gently wracking her body. "Valinor needs you, just as Gondor needs me. We can be together and be selfish or we can be strong and be there for those who rely on us."

Gwydion wiped at his eyes furiously. "If I leave you, I will die."

"No my love, you will live, you will live because you have no choice. Your destiny takes you to Valinor, as mine takes me back to Gondor. You cant change destiny."

Gwydion had half expected her to say that, had known that the grace of Valinor was far more important in the long run then the love that they shared. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. Removing her shaking fingers from his grasp, she reached behind her neck. Estelai took his hand in hers and curled his own fingers around the object she had placed in his hand.

Uncurling his fingers, he gasped soundlessly as he took the Evenstar pendant in his hand. "You cannot give me this."

Estelai smiled softly, curling his hand around the precious jewel once more. "It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart," she said in a painful whisper. "Which already belongs to you."

"I know I cannot stay, though I wish for nothing more." He choked back a sob as the cool silver in his hand soothed him slightly.

"I know, but know that you shall take my heart with you, for no other shall ever touch it." Taking her in his arms, he pressed his mouth gently to hers, knowing that soon he would never again feel the warmth of her soft lips.

Elladan, Elrohir, Gwydion, and Estelai rode their horses with passion, making their way to Minas Tirith. The Silmaril was bound securely around Gwydion's neck with a silver chain, gleaming brightly with a warm glow. The gates opened before them, the guard instantly recognising them for who they were.

"Minas Tirith," Estelai sighed sadly. "It is good to be home."

The ride had been hard on Elrohir, who was feeling more and more tired of late. He clasped Galadwen tightly, recognising her pain as his own, before sitting in at the table in the great hall.

Once the entire family was seated, Eldarion stood from his seat at the head of the table. "This will be a sad night indeed, for it is the last night we will spend as a family."

He looked over at his uncles and then at his sister. Eldarion and Galadwen shared a bittersweet smile. Gwydion had shown them all the Silmaril and told them of his decision to leave for Valinor. Though Galadwen was overjoyed not to have to leave her only son behind, her heard still wept for him, for she knew that his own heart would always remain here with Estelai.

They ate in silence for some time before Gwydion found the courage to look at Estelai. She smiled at him softly, trying to be strong for him, all the while feeling her heart break.

He managed to smile back, but it was weak, as they knew this would be their last night together.

Galadwen refused to let her brother go, instead tightening her embrace. Eldarion just stood there, smelling her hair, remembering their childhood together. "_gwathel mell_, you will crush my bones."

Sister dear

Galadwen let tears fall from her eyes. She clutched to the man who had been her closest and dearest friend for life.

As children, it was always Galadwen who would get them both into trouble. She often ran off without letting anyone know where she was going, taunting her older brother until he finally gave in and went with her.

Galadwen's first memory was from a night when she was three years of age, and found it difficult to sleep. She had ended up in her parents' bed, along with Eldarion.

"Do you remember when you were six and I was three, and we both ended up sleeping in _Ada _and _Naneth's_ bed due to the storm?"

Eldarion's lips curled slightly at the edges as he remembered. "I certainly do. We ended up hitting _Ada _repeatedly with pillows."

Galadwen laughed softly, a sadness taking her at the memory of her father..

__

"Arwen, make them stop." Aragorn chuckled despite himself as he stood on the bed and lifted Eldarion in to the air.

Eldarion's fist flew out as he panicked at being so high up. One of his fists accidentally hit Aragorn in the face

"Ow! You children must surely get your violent streak from your mother!" He put his son down as Galadwen, in fits of laughter, charged him. She head butted him right in the thigh.

Arwen smiled as she watched her family. She was tired and still a little angry at Aragorn, but she was so happy and proud as she listened to the laughter that filled the room.

__

A royal guard, having heard the ruckus, burst in through the large oak doors.

"My Lord, is everything-" His mouth dropped open as he took in the sight. Arwen had joined in the play. She was on top of the King, holding his wrists above his head as the children continued to tickle him.

Arwen, slightly embarrassed, released her captive and stood beside the bed.

"Yes, everything is well, thank you." Aragorn kneeled up on the bed, trying to regain some composure.

Galadwen, who was just three years old, knew nothing of embarrassment or composure. She launched herself at her father, this time getting him somewhere a man should never be hit. Galadwen instantly knew that she had gone too far, and looked up at him apologetically.

Aragorn winced and spoke through a tightened voice. "We are all fine. You may leave us."

__

Once the guard left, Aragorn dropped to the bed and bit on his fist. Arwen had never laughed so hard in her life. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand over his.

"Oh, you think that is funny, do you?" He grinned wickedly and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her down and rolled on top of her.

As Aragorn's fingers began tickling his wife, the children laughed and tried to pull him off of her. Arwen squirmed uncontrollably and flung out a hand. Aragorn, releasing her, clutched his eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you." She tried to hide her smirk as he glared at her through his good eye.

"It is too late for sorry. I shall have to face my men on the morrow with a black eye. They already think you beat me from the fat lip I received a fortnight ago."

__

Arwen pulled his hand away and examined his eye. "Yes, well, you deserved that."

Seeing that someone had gotten hurt, the children settled down and watched their parents through dark grey eyes.

Arwen, seeing that there was no real damage, kissed him gently on the lips. "I think you will be all right." She smiled at him, making him grin. Oh, how he loved her, violent streak and all.

Eldarion lifted his hand to his sister's cheek, wiping away the escaping tears. "They were-" Eldarion tried to think of a word that did his parents justice, a word that showed all their love and hope, their courage and their strength, yet he couldn't find one. Perhaps a word had yet to be invented that did them justice.

Galadwen simply smiled weakly and nodded gently. "Yes, they were."

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her brow, letting his own tears fall, for he knew that come tomorrow, apart from his daughters, he would be totally alone. They simply stood in each other's arms, looking at one another, trying to burn the other's image into memory.

"_im meleth lle, gwathel nín_," he whispered softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

I love you, my sister

"_im meleth lle, gwador nín_." Galadwen let out a silent sob as she spoke her last words of love to her brother.

"It calls to you, doesn't it." Legolas stated, rather then asked. He had been watching Galadwen stand at the window, facing west, facing the sea.

"You hear it also, do not say you do not. It is in our blood, Legolas, the salt water runs through our veins." Her soft voice was soothing over the gentle breeze of the evening.

Legolas stepped behind her and breathed in the salty air that drifted from the sea. Nuzzling the back of her neck, placing soft kisses upon her supple skin, Legolas began to sing softly.

"_To the sea, to the sea! The white gulls are crying_

The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying

West, west away, the round sun is falling

Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling

The voices of my people that have gone before me?

I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me

For our days are ending and our years are failing

I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing

Long are the waves on the last shore falling

Sweet are the voices in the lost Isle calling

Where the leaves fall not; land of my people forever."

His arms tightened around his beautiful wife, still grieving for the family she had lost.

Galadwen turned in his arms and softly touched her cool lips to his, brushing them gently against him. His hands went to her hair, and he held her head in place while he deepened their kiss. Her mouth was warm and tasted faintly of honey. He loved Galadwen more then he ever knew he could, and he knew that he would never let her go.

"It is time to go home, Galadwen," he murmured against her lips, his mind filled with Valinor.

Galadwen pulled away to look into his eyes. She smiled deeply at the icy blue eyes, shinning with desire and love, and nodded her head. "Let's go home."

Gwydion was not surprised to find Estelai waiting for him in his room. They both knew it was wrong, and that in the way of the Elves, once two bodies joined thusly, they would eternally be bound to one another, never to take another love. But neither of them cared about that, for neither could ever imagine allowing another to touch them. They needed each other in what was to be their last night.

Slowly, Gwydion walked over to Estelai, taking her hand in his. He could feel that she was shaking, and that her breath was coming in shallow gasps. Sliding the back of his fingers down her cheeks and over her bare arms, he began to feel her relax. When his mouth touched hers, so softly it made her heart weep, she closed her eyes tight and drank in everything that he had to give.

"Make love to me, Gwydion. I need us to be one, if only for tonight," she whispered softly against his lips.

His soft tongue licked soothingly over her lips, waiting patiently until she parted them and let him slid inside. A soft whimper escaped her as he began to stroke her tongue with his own. "_im meleth lle, _Estelai, _ah pain ind nín_," he sighed against her mouth.

I love you, Estelai, with all my heart

A tear fell from her eye, a tear for the bliss she was about to receive and for the happiness she would never know. Her arms came around him, pulling him closer. She couldn't get close enough to him, she needed to become him. The entire world fell away and only the two of them were left.

When her hands began to slowly remove his clothing, he broke the kiss, watching her eyes as she slowly unravelled him.

He took in a sharp breath as her cool hands found his heated skin for the first time. She ran her palms over his sculpted chest, knowing that never again would she touch it, or sleep with her head pillowed upon it. She tried to banish her sorrow and simply enjoy their first and only night together.

Once they were both divested of their clothes, Gwydion carried her over to his bed, gently lying her down upon the silk covers. Their lips met once again, their beautiful bodies glowing in the light of the flickering candles.

His hands stroked every inch of her. His lips kissed and his tongue tasted.. She was quivering underneath him, whimpering without shame. The Evenstar, the symbol of true love, still hung from his neck, resting between their bodies, its gentle light growing brighter in their closeness.

When finally he took her, both let out a painfully needy moan as they were joined for the first time. Gwydion felt a tear fall from his eyes as he experienced heaven. Holding his body close to hers, they moved as one under the watchful gaze of the moon outside their window. Their mouths fastened and their hearts raced as they worked to complete their union.

Estelai knew that this would be the last time she ever felt truly at peace. She felt safe, loved and truly content.

She was crying tears for the perfection of their joining, tears for the knowledge that never again would he touch her this way. He brought his hand to her face and slowly began to wipe her tears away, kissing them from his own fingertips. Their bodies were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, glistening like jewels in the candlelight.

Gwydion held Estelai's sated body throughout the night, not once finding his own rest. He simply lay there watching her, her melted eyelids peaceful in dreamless slumber. As the sun rose, he noted how much more beautiful she was in the light of day, how much more golden her hair appeared. How beautiful she had look the night before as she cried out beneath him in blissful calm.

TBC


	22. The End Has Come

Title: The End Has Come

Author: B-witched83uk )

Rating: R

Summary: The royal family of Gondor have their final adventure together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien

Dedication: Kayleigh, Jenny and Cassie. Who have been great friends and who have gone beyond the call of friendship for me during my time as an A/A author.

Beta: The Last Evenstar, a great friend and a great editor.

Archive: , Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

A/N: The end has finally come. This is the end of my very last fic in the _Telcontar Family Chronicles_. I want to thank you all for sticking with me over the past year. You wouldn't believe how much all of your reviews and support has meant to me. Through A/A fanfiction I have made some truly great friends, that I hope I will have for life. If you want to know what I'm up to next then go to my live journal (add the www. Bit because wont show it otherwise) 

A/N: As this is the last one, will you all indulge me? Go and find your copies of Into the West by Annie Lenox and put it on.

So unless you are planning on following me in to slash then this is goodbye. Take care and thank you for everything.

Chapter 22

The End Has Come

The sun was setting in the west, casting an orange glow on the Grey Havens. The royal family of Gondor stood together on the dock, watching as the grey ship made its way closer and closer.

Galadwen turned and smiled softly at Eldarion, who stood beside her as the High King, proud in his winged crown. He nodded at her, knowing that there were no words that could be spoken between them, for the look they now shared was worth a thousand.

Estelai clutched Gwydion's hand tightly, vowing to be strong for him. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She knew that her life would forever be filled with heartache and sorrow, but she knew Gwydion's reasons for leaving, as she knew her own reasons for not going with him. One day she would take her father's place. She would become Queen.

The ship docked, and three Elves, hooded in silver cloaks, stepped off. Galadwen squinted a little, trying to see the faces of the Elves. While two hung back, one walked slowly forward, coming to stand right before Eldarion and Galadwen.

The silver-clad figure slowly removed the hood, revealing long golden hair and a show of stars in her grey eyes. Her smile lit up the entire dock, brighter then the setting sun.

"_Mae govannen, henea nín_."

Well met, my children

Galadwen gasped as it began to dawn on her who it was she was looking at. Her heart instantly felt lightened and full of peace.

"_I gaear can min bar_," she spoke in a voice of pure morning sunlight.

The sea calls us home

Galadwen stepped closer and dared to reach out her hand slowly. "Galadriel," she whispered, as she looked intently at her great-grandmother.

Galadriel smiled softly, holding Galadwen's hand and bringing it to her heart. "_lle innas na mae ad, hen nín_."

You will be well again, my child

She let go of Galadwen's hand and moved to stand before Eldarion, her great-grandson. "_Ennas gorn nedh lle ion, uin elenath. Sui lle ada lle_."

There is valour inside of you, son of stars. Like your father you are

Eldarion bit back a sob as he looked in to eyes that were so like his mother's, so filled with love.

Galadriel smiled knowingly at Estelai, feeling the Princess' breaking heart. "_Caral nir an i meleth adel lle. Nir an i nir ned glass an i meleth tol_."

Do not weep for the love behind you. Weep only tears of joy for the love yet to come

Estelai frowned at Galadriel, knowing for certain that she would never love again. She clutched Gwydion's hand tighter as Galadriel faced him, a kind look upon her ageless face. "_I anann teli an lle an gwaedh ah i balan. Caral daf lle ind na dem, an valinor innas leithia lle dem a leithia lle ind_."

The time has come for you to bond with the Vala. Do not let your heart be saddened, for Valinor will ease your grief and sooth your heart

Galadriel smiled at her family, the family she had never met, and walked slowly back to the ship.

Galadwen held onto both of her nieces in one embrace. Estelai closed her eyes, unable to believe that never again would she see Galadwen, her favourite aunt.

The twins embraced Eldarion briefly, clasping his shoulders and nodding to him softly. "Your father would be proud," Elladan smiled softly.

It was all that was needed for Eldarion to break. He felt the tears that had been building inside of him finally fall. Looking to Galadwen, he just shook his head. He opened his mouth several times before realising there was nothing he could say that would make either of them feel better about their separation. Slowly, Galadwen strode closer to her brother and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his head to rest on her shoulder. His tears soaked her dress, but she cared not. All she knew was the dull ache were her heart was.

Gwydion held Estelai's face in his hands, his thumb gently caressing her jaw. He whispered words of endless love, of an unforgettable night shared. His mouth found hers, willing and pliant beneath his. The slight gasp of shock from Eldarion did nothing to stop their affections. It was Estelai who deepened the kiss, trying to remember every single taste and texture, knowing it would be all she had to remind herself of him years from now, when only his memory remained.

"_Al i er nad an rin lle_," Estelai heard echo through her head.

Not the only thing to remind you

The shinning light of love that was shared in their look as they pulled their mouths apart, with obvious effort, made Galadriel's heart ache for them.

"_Ha lu. I gaear can min bar_."

It is time. The sea calls us home

With one final look towards the people they loved, Elladan, Elrohir, Galadwen, Legolas and Gwydion made their way to the grey ship. They boarded the ship with their heads hung in sorrow.

Gwydion looked once more to Estelai, and her face lit up in a smile, a smile of love and grief.

Long had he desired her from afar, long had he desired that which he could never have. But now Estelai was his. He would never see her again nor hold her in his arms, but he would always know that for the rest of her days, she would be his and his alone.

He slowly mouthed the words 'I love you, _cugu tithin,_' and watched as her smile widened and tears spilled from her soft blue eyes.

Legolas led Galadwen over to a seat to sit down and rest, for she was not in Valinor yet, and her body still ached with each and every breath.

Galadriel came to stand beside Gwydion, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

He looked up at her, certain that he was doing the right thing, sacrificing his own happiness for a greater good. "She will be so alone. Alone in this world without love."

"She will not be as alone as you think, Gwydion, grandson of Arwen Undómiel." She smiled warmly and walked over to her grandsons, cupping both twins faces in her hands.

"_Anann garo hen nín aniron an tirio lye thirea min ad. Lle hur an teli bar_?"

Long have my eyes desired to look upon your faces once more. Are you ready to come home?

Both twins simultaneously held their hands against hers and nodded slowly, happy to be looking at their grandmother once more.

The ship began to move, heading west under a swift sunset. Gwydion kept his eyes fixed upon Estelai for as long as he possibly could before she became no more then a speck on the horizon. He felt Galadwen and Legolas move either side of him.

"Can you hear them calling to us?" Galadwen sighed as she closed her eyes and smelled the soft salty air.

Gwydion nodded slowly, gazing out at the water in front of them. "They are calling us home." He held on to his mother's hand and turned to smile at his father. "Let us go home."

Lay Down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
  
Sleep now  
Dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore  
  
Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away.  
  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping  
  
What can you see?  
On the horizon.  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises.  
The ships have come  
To carry you home.  
  
And all will turn to silver glass.  
A light on the water  
All souls pass.  
  
Hope fades  
Into the world of night.  
Through shadows falling,  
Out of memory and time.  
  
Don't say  
We have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again.  
  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping.  
  
What can you see?  
On the horizon.  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises.  
The ships have come  
To carry you home.  
  
And all will turn to silver glass.  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the west.

Epilogue

The grey ship came to a stop, the white water gently hitting its sides.

Valinor.

Twilight veiled the land, filled with trees and starlight. Magic was in the air, so much so that they could practically taste it. Along the beach, more then fifty Elves were lined up, eager to great the new arrivals. Above all the tall trees, which seemed to have been there since time began, stood two enormous trees. Gwydion could tell that they were great once, but now they seemed withered and pitiful.

All of Gwydion's nerves had now gone, evaporated along with the sun. As his feet touched the soft sand, his heart felt instantly lightened, a music inside that he had not felt in so long.

Elladan and Elrohir walked over to a proud-looking Elf lord, with dark hair and eyes like Arwen's. They embraced gently, a look of love shared between them. Elrond stepped aside, revealing a beautiful Elf with golden hair and soft grey eyes. She smiled at her sons kindly before opening her arms and holding them both close. Tears of love fell from her eyes onto their soft heads. The twins were truly home.

Fourteen stood, taller, slightly higher then the others. Their were seven lords and seven ladies, waiting with grace and virtue. They were not Elves, they were something greater. Gwydion recognised two of them from his dreams. He let go of his mother's hand and walked slowly towards them, the Silmaril held tightly in his palm. Fourteen gentle faces smiled at him softly, eyes filled with trust and love.

Gwydion stood in front of Manwë, King of Valinor, and held out his hand, the beautiful light shinning like an amber flame in the dead of night.

Manwë smiled, and nodded at Gwydion.

Gwydion took a deep breath and turned to face the direction of the Two Trees, once great and beautiful. He thought one last time of Estelai before he crushed his palms together with an alarming force. He felt the jewel shatter against his skin before slicing into his hands. He could feel the heat of his blood trickle from the many shallow cuts and merge with the now shattered precious jewel.

All the Elves took several steps back, trying to steady themselves, as a bright, soundless explosion flooded from Gwydion's hands. The light crept into every inch of Valinor, coating it with a silver and golden sheen. The light ran up the bark of the two trees, swirling round their branches like a whirlwind of precious light. The trees began to come back to life, their leaves awakening, refreshed.

Telperion now shone with a silver moonlight that coated the land in beauty. Laurelin shone with golden sunlight only briefly, for night was upon them and it was not yet her turn.

Manwë raised his hands, looking Gwydion in the eye. "_Si tol i aglar arad ned i Tad Galadh, calad si sila tri i fuin_."

Now comes the glory days of the Two Trees, light now shines through the darkness

It had been two years since Gwydion had left for Valinor, and Estelai found her heart no lighter. She missed him with each breath she took, a pain inside that could not be quenched by anything or anyone. Well, almost anyone.

"_Nana_, _Nana_." The small boy, with brown hair and icy blue eyes, smiled at his mother, holding up his hands for her to lift him up. Estelai held her son close to her body, kissing the top of his head.

Estelai never married, nor found love again. She was never questioned about where her son had come from, for her people loved her too dearly. All that she went through, all that her family went through, was lost to the world.

As the son of Gwydion and Estelai took the crown and became King Aragorn III, not a soul in Middle Earth remembered the true account of how this tale began nor ended.

Long ago, in a quite wood in Rivendell, a mortal man fell in love with an immortal maiden, not knowing what the future held for them or what they had begun

And so this tale ends, the characters now no more then forgotten myths. The love they shared no more then distant whispers of a passion that once was fierce. Ever after the stars would shine dimmer.

As long as there is love, then there is always hope. And never was their a story more filled with love then that of Aragorn and his beloved Evenstar.

The End


End file.
